


Secrets

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is seventeen going on eighteen, and she has developed a crush on Raymond, her dad’s longtime friend. She hopes that something will happen between them, but she thinks her desire will go unrequited. Little does she know, Raymond feels the same way about her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a suggestion to make a longer version of my other fic "In Secret". I ran with the idea and started this fic. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.  


Liz was waiting in the truck while her dad was paying in the gas station, then she got out and rushed inside.

“Wait, can I get some candy, Dad?” Liz said urgently. 

Sam laughed. 

“Sure, go get what you want.” He said, then he waited amusedly at the checkout. 

Sam was used to her junk food cravings; _teenagers_, he thought. Red walked into the gas station and smiled at Sam, who was loitering at the checkout. 

“What are you doing?” Red asked amusedly. 

“Oh hey. I’m waiting for Lizzie to get some candy.” Sam explained. 

“I see.” Red said, then Lizzie rushed up to the counter. 

“Sorry. Two of these, please.” Liz said, brandishing the lollipops. 

The cashier rang them up, and while Sam paid, Liz stepped closer to Raymond. 

“Hi Raymond.” Liz said, smiling; she had a crush on her dad’s friend. 

“Hello, Lizzie. You needed a sugar fix, hm?” Red said amusedly. 

“Actually, I like the sour cherry flavour. It’s my favourite.” Liz said, unwrapping the sour cherry lollipop. 

“Hm. I prefer sweet things.” He said. 

Red watched Lizzie put the deep red lollipop in her mouth and suck on it; he felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. She took it out of her mouth and held up the other one. 

“I also got a sweet one. You can have it, if you want.” Liz offered. 

“Oh, no thank you. You enjoy it.” Red said. 

Sam turned to them. 

“So, what are you up to today, Red?” Sam asked. 

“Nothing much, I just ran some errands. I needed to get a bag of sugar.” Red said, then he smirked at Lizzie; she giggled. 

“Same here, minus the sugar. It’s too hot to do anything else.” Sam said. 

Red nodded and glanced at Lizzie, who was busily sucking on the lollipop and then licking her lips.

“Yes…you’re more than welcome to come for a swim at my place. Anytime, you know that.” Red said. 

“Thanks.” Sam said. 

“Can we go, Dad?” Liz asked. 

“You can go, Lizzie. I’m going to stay in the air conditioning and watch TV.” Sam said. 

“Okay. Can I come over in a bit, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

“Of course. Whenever you want.” Red said. 

“Okay!” She said excitedly. 

Liz was thrilled to be able to spend more time with Raymond, especially without her dad there to cramp her style. They all smiled and said their goodbyes, then parted ways. Liz had butterflies in her stomach, she was so excited. When she got home, she fussed over her appearance and put her bikini on, then she put shorts and a tank top over it. She packed a bra and panties in her tote bag, along with her hairbrush, lipgloss, sunscreen and deodorant. Raymond would have towels, so she didn’t bother packing one. Sam was amused as Lizzie excitedly rushed out into the kitchen. 

“Bye Daddy!” Liz said. 

“Wow, that was fast. Aren’t you going to eat something other than candy?” Sam said. 

“I’ll eat after I go swimming.” She said. 

“Okay, well have fun and be careful. I’d prefer it if he supervised your swim, just in case.” He said. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She said; she’d heard that concerned tone a million times. 

“And make sure you eat some proper food while you’re there.” He said. 

“Yep, I will.” She said. 

“Oh and don’t forget to wear sunscreen.” He said. 

“Okay, I’m going now. See you later!” She said, chuckling. 

“Alright. It’s just ‘cause I love you.” He said of his nagging. 

“I know. Love you too.” She said, giving him a hug. 

Liz headed out the door and walked to Raymond’s house at the end of the street. The sun was beating down, making her sweat, but at least it wasn’t too humid. She arrived on the front porch and rang the doorbell. Raymond answered the door in a sleeveless undershirt; Liz froze for a moment as she checked out his arms, shoulders and chest. _Wow_, she thought. 

“Lizzie! Come in.” Red said, stepping aside. 

“Hi…” Liz said distractedly as she went past him. 

Red heard Lizzie sigh with relief at the air conditioning. 

“It’s so nice in here.” She said breathily. 

“Yeah, it’s great. Do you want to swim, or just chill out here…literally?” He said. 

Liz giggled. 

“Well, I’m already wearing my bikini, so I should probably swim.” She said. 

“Ah. Okay.” He said; Lizzie was wearing a bikini? He found himself uncomfortably interested. 

“You’ll swim with me, right? My dad thinks you should be the lifeguard.” Liz said, smirking. 

Red chuckled. 

“Sure. I’ll go get changed.” Red said. 

“Okay, cool.” She said, smiling at him. 

Liz watched Raymond walk down the hall, and she noticed he left the bedroom door ajar. Her heart pounded as she went down the hall and tapped on the door. 

“Sorry, but do you have towels?” Liz asked, gently nudging the door open further. 

Red was surprised; luckily he was wearing his boxer briefs. Lizzie shyly glanced at his underwear a few times, then tried to look away.

“Oh! Uh…yes. They’re in the linen closet next to the bathroom.” Red said. 

“Thanks.” She said, then she left and closed the door for him. 

Red wondered why Lizzie barged in like that instead of just waiting, but he knew she was very comfortable with him. He supposed it was no big deal. Or perhaps she was curious…

“Did you find the towels okay?” Red asked as he found Lizzie on the back patio. 

“Yep! I grabbed these ones.” Liz said, gesturing to them on a chair. 

“Those are good. Well…hop in.” He said, then he stepped off the edge, into the in-ground pool. 

He couldn’t help glancing at Lizzie as she took her shorts and tank top off, revealing her cute blue polkadot bikini and a lot of her body. He dunked his head under the cool water to snap out of it, then he came back up. Lizzie turned around and came down the small ladder; she had an adorable butt. Red was in trouble, he realized; lusting after his friend’s teenage daughter. He told himself he was simply appreciating her beauty, but he knew damn well there was more to it than that. As she stepped onto the floor of the pool, she turned towards him and he saw that her nipples were hard from the cold water. He looked away after a split second. 

“It’s refreshing, isn’t it?” Red said. 

“Yeah! Woo! It’s cold.” Liz said breathlessly. 

Red chuckled. 

“I’ll adjust the temperature for you.” He said, then he went to the controls.

Lizzie appeared by his side, peering at the temperature gauge. 

“That’s neat.” She said. 

“Yes. I wanted all the nicest features.” He explained. 

“Hm.” She responded softly. 

Liz took the opportunity to study Raymond up close as she was beside him; she looked at his chest, bicep, jawline, hair, and then down under the water. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see anything naughty because of his swim shorts and the water. Red could see Lizzie staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to look at her. 

“Is that…a good temperature for you?” Red asked softly. 

“Yep. Thanks. I can feel it warming up already…” She said. 

“Good…” He said. 

Lizzie gave him a sweet smile, then she floated relaxedly on her back. She sighed contentedly. Red surveyed her body for a few moments, then he mentally scolded himself and looked away. Lizzie was seventeen, for goodness sake…soon to be eighteen; her birthday was coming up in a few weeks. _Fuck_, Red thought; he couldn’t stop thinking sexually about her. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. 

“Raymond?” Liz said, now treading water. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red said. 

“Can we listen to music?” She asked. 

“Sure. Hang on.” He said.

Liz watched Raymond lift himself out of the pool. He was so strong…and so sexy…the water was dripping from him and rolling down his muscular body. She sighed and leaned on the edge of the pool. He put the radio on a rock music station and turned to her. 

“Is this okay?” He asked. 

“Yep.” She said. 

Red noticed Lizzie was gazing dreamily at him. _Uh oh_, he thought; he obviously wasn’t the only one with inappropriate thoughts. She seemed to have developed a crush on him. He was very flattered, but also concerned about awkwardness and how far things might go. Speaking of awkward, the radio station began playing ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails, censored of course, but it was the most awkward song to hear while they were alone in a pool together. Red was regretting putting this station on. He wanted to go turn it off, but Lizzie would just think he was a prude. He distracted himself by swimming a few laps. Lizzie began racing him, but she couldn’t keep up. She laughed breathlessly and stopped. 

“You’re in really good shape.” Liz said. 

“Thanks. I have a lot of time to exercise.” Red said wryly; if he didn’t keep active, he’d be just another overweight, independently wealthy investor. 

She giggled. 

“I should exercise with you sometime.” She said. 

“You can join me if you like. I’ve got the pool, a treadmill, some weights…” He said. 

“Hmm. How much can you lift?” She asked dreamily. 

“Come here.” He said, smirking. 

Liz swam closer to Raymond, and he picked her up by the waist and lifted her out of the water. 

“Oh!” She squealed. 

Red held her there for a few moments longer, then he gently brought her back down so her feet touched the bottom. She looked impressed. 

“So to answer your question, I can easily lift at least one Lizzie.” Red said humorously. 

She giggled delightedly, which warmed his heart. Liz stayed close in front of Raymond, smiling and looking into his eyes. 

“That was fun…” Liz said softly; she wanted to be touched and held by him again. 

Unfortunately for her, Raymond didn’t take the bait. He stepped back a little. 

“Would you like a floating lounge chair or a pool noodle?” Red asked. 

Liz chuckled. 

“No thanks, I’m good.” She said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

“Actually, do you wanna get out? I’m hungry.” Liz said. 

“Sounds good. I’ve got some pasta salad ready to eat.” Red said. 

“Awesome. Thanks.” She said. 

“No problem, Lizzie.” He said. 

Red let Lizzie go up the ladder first; he got another glimpse of her adorable butt. Her wet bikini bottoms didn’t leave much to the imagination. Liz went over to the towels and brought one to Raymond as he got out of the pool. They dried off enough to go inside, but with the chlorine, they both needed a shower. Luckily, there were multiple bathrooms in Red’s swanky house to eliminate some of the awkwardness of who would go first. 

“Which bathroom would you like to use?” Red asked. 

“Um…this one.” Liz said, gesturing to the one near the linen closet. 

“Alright. I’ll be in the master bathroom. Help yourself to the salad if you’re done before I am.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz watched Raymond go down the hall, and she was disappointed as this time, he made sure to close and lock the door to the master suite. She went into her chosen bathroom and took her bikini off, then she stepped into the shower. It was warm and gentle, making her sigh relaxedly. Liz opened a bottle of shampoo and used it, then she used the body wash. It smelled fantastic, just like Raymond. She kept sniffing it as she washed. Once she was finished rinsing, she turned the water off, got out and dried herself with a towel. She looked around and realized she forgot her tote bag with underwear in it and her tank top and shorts. Liz wrapped the towel around herself, under her arms, and stepped out of the bathroom; she almost collided with Raymond in the hallway.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot my clothes.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

Red briefly looked Lizzie up and down in her very short towel. 

“I can grab your things for you. One moment.” He said, then he went out back to retrieve her bag, tank top and shorts. 

Red came back and handed Lizzie her stuff. 

“Here, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Thanks! I’ll just be a minute.” She said. 

Red nodded and quickly left for the kitchen. Liz got dressed in the bathroom, then she went into the kitchen, where Raymond had the pasta salad and some lemonade on the table. They sat down together and began eating. 

“So you enjoyed swimming? Did it cool you down?” Red asked. 

“Yeah, I loved it. And your shower is really nice, too.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad you like it here. I like having you here.” He said. 

Liz was thrilled. 

“I like being here.” She said. 

They smiled at each other and sipped their lemonade. 

“We should put our bathing suits in the wash after supper, then I’ll hang them up outside to dry. We wouldn’t want your cute blue polkadot bikini to fade.” Red said. 

Liz smiled shyly; Raymond thought her bikini was cute?

“Good idea.” She said, managing to contain her excitement. 

Red glanced at Lizzie and he enjoyed the coy smile she gave him. She clearly picked up on his subtle compliment, and she liked it. He’d have to be careful not to indulge her too much, though. Nothing could ever happen between them, of course. After supper, Liz went into the laundry room with Raymond, and they put their swimwear and towels in the washer. She watched him start it up, then they looked at each other. 

“What would you like to do now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“I dunno. What do you normally do after supper?” Liz said. 

“Well, I usually read or watch TV. It’s pretty boring.” He said wryly. 

“No it’s not. Let’s watch TV together.” She said. 

“Alright.” He agreed. 

They went into the living room and sat on the sofa together. Red turned the TV on and began flipping channels. 

“Oh, I like this movie. Wanna watch it with me?” Liz said. 

“What’s it about?” Red asked. 

“I can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the plot.” She said. 

Red smirked and put the remote down. They began watching the film and after a while, Lizzie moved closer to him, which made him nervous. The movie turned out to be somewhat romantic. Liz blushed lightly and gave Raymond a sidelong glance as a sex scene started. She wished she knew what sex was like…particularly with Raymond...

Red was uncomfortable once again; he cleared his throat.

“This film is quite…steamy. When did you watch it?” Red said to break the awkward tension. 

Liz giggled slightly. 

“At a friend’s house a while back.” Liz said. 

“Ah. And you like this kind of thing—I mean—romantic movies?” He said. 

“Yeah. Don’t you?” She said. 

“Uh…I suppose, occasionally…” He said. 

They went quiet again and Liz wanted to lean against Raymond. She knew that would be a bit too obvious, so she took a small cushion and put it between them, then she leaned against it. 

“Are you tired? I could drive you home.” He said. 

“No, I’m just getting comfy.” She said. 

They finished the movie and the sun was setting. 

“I’ll hang up our laundry…” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Red went to the laundry room and took their things out back to the clothes line; he preferred hanging items outside when they couldn’t be machine-dried. There was something soothing and refreshing about the air outside. He felt weird about handling Lizzie’s bikini, but at the same time, it was cute. He carefully put clothes pins on the bikini top, then the bottoms. Red was tempted to run his finger along the soft polka dotted material, but he refrained for fear of feeling like a pervert. Lizzie startled him as she joined him in the backyard. 

“Oh, you startled me.” Red said.

“Sorry. It’s nice out here at sunset. I like to hear the crickets and watch the fireflies. You have the best view.” Liz said fondly. 

Red smiled gently. 

“You’re right, I do. The great thing about having this end lot is that it’s right next to a conservation area. They can’t build anything beyond this point.” He said, surveying the landscape. 

“Wow. So it’ll stay like this forever.” She said softly. 

“Yes.” He said quietly. 

“That’s amazing. I love it here…” She said. 

“…You can come here as much as you like, Lizzie. You’re always welcome, and I appreciate the company.” He said. 

Liz nodded shyly and smiled. The sky darkened suddenly as the sun sank below the horizon at that moment. 

“Let’s sit out here for a while and watch fireflies.” Red said. 

“Yeah.” Liz said happily. 

They reclined in the lounge chairs and gazed out at the shrubs, trees, wildflowers and weeds beyond his yard. 

“There’s one!” Liz said, spotting a firefly. 

“It’s lovely.” Red said. 

It was such a romantic scene, Liz wished she could snuggle up in Raymond’s lounge chair with him. Red wished he could reach over and hold Lizzie’s hand. 

“Raymond…” Liz began timidly. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“Could I…maybe…stay here tonight?” She asked, still staring straight ahead.

Red looked over at her in surprise. 

“Uh…if you get your dad’s permission…” He said. 

“Okay!” She said, then she jumped up from the lounge chair and went indoors. 

Liz grabbed her phone and called her dad. 

“Hi Dad, I’m still at Raymond’s. Can I stay over?” Liz said. 

Sam was surprised, and a little concerned. 

“Uhhhh…what did _he_ say about it?” Sam said. 

“To get your permission.” She said. 

Sam wondered if this was a bad idea; he knew Red was a charmer and Lizzie was a young woman now. At least Red told her to get permission first. Sam figured he was worrying over nothing.

“…Alright, I suppose you can stay over.” Sam finally conceded. 

“Thanks, Daddy!” Liz said excitedly. 

“Okay, okay. Don’t keep him up all night.” Sam said.

“I won’t.” She said. 

“—I mean chatting! Chatting all night. Obviously.” Sam said awkwardly. 

“I won’t.” She said again, puzzled. 

“Alright. Have a good sleep, and be careful. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. 

_Be careful?_ Liz wondered. 

“…Okay. Night, Dad.” She said. 

“Night, sweetie.” He said, then they hung up. 

Liz furrowed her brow and pondered the weird conversation; did he suspect she had a crush? Was he suspicious of Raymond? He was probably just worrying for no reason as usual. She went back outside and got comfy on the lounge chair. 

“Dad said I can stay.” Liz said happily. 

“Great.” Red said, then he got lost in thought for a few moments. 

They quietly watched the fireflies. 

“So, your birthday’s coming up in a few weeks…what would you like to do for it?” Red said, trying to make conversation. 

“Hmm. I dunno.” Liz said. 

“You’ll be eighteen. You should do something special.” He said. 

“Hm. I’ll probably just get pizza and hang out with Dad. And you.” She said. 

“You’re welcome to use my place for a pool party.” He offered. 

“That might be fun. I’ll think about it.” She said. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was sitting beside Raymond on the sofa, watching the end of the 11 o’clock news. He glanced at her.

“We should get to bed, Lizzie, it’s getting late.” Red said. 

“Okay…” Liz said disappointedly; she wanted to keep spending time with him. 

“Are you tired?” He asked, noticing her reluctance. 

“Yeah…” She said. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“I just…like spending time with you. But you’re right, it’s time for bed.” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

“I like spending time with you too. But we need sleep.” He said lightheartedly. 

Liz chuckled and looked at him. 

“Yeah. Which room do you want me to use?” She said; his large house had a few guest rooms.

“Uh…the one across from mine, if that works for you.” He said. 

“That works.” She said happily. 

“Alright.” He said, then he turned the TV off and got up. 

Liz followed Raymond around as he turned the lights off. A nightlight in the hall illuminated their way to the bedrooms. He turned the guest bedroom light on for her. 

“Well, goodnight, Lizzie. Have a good sleep.” Red said softly. 

“Thanks, you too. Night.” Liz said. 

Red was surprised when Lizzie suddenly hugged him; he hugged her in return for a few moments, then they parted. She gave him a shy smile, then she turned away to pull the blankets down. He left for his bedroom. Liz didn’t bring pyjamas, so she just took her tank top and shorts off and wore her bra and panties to bed. In the middle of the night, she awoke feeling very cold; the air conditioning was too much. She got out of bed and quietly went across the hall into Raymond’s room. He had fancy lighting, so his motion-sensor lamp turned on as she entered. He stirred slightly. 

“Raymond?” Liz said gently. 

Red awoke to the lamp on and Lizzie saying his name. He sat up and realized she was standing there in a black bra and matching panties. He tried to focus on her face. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“I’m cold.” She said. 

Red had the urge to scoop her up and take her into his bed to keep her warm. 

“Oh, sorry, I’ll adjust the air conditioning. Also, I’ve got some pyjamas you can put on.” Red said, then he got out of bed. 

Liz was excited to see that he was only wearing boxers. She checked him out as he went into his dresser drawers. He handed her a set of tailored pyjamas; she bet he looked cute in them. 

“They’ll be too big, but I think they’ll keep you warm. I’ll go put the temperature to seventy-two.” Red said. 

Lizzie followed him into the hall where he adjusted the thermostat. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

“You’re welcome. Do you need anything else?” Red said gently. 

Liz could do with another hug, and maybe some cuddling, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

“No, thanks, I’m good now. Night.” She said. 

“Night.” He said. 

They looked at each other for a moment, then they went their separate ways, back to bed. Liz eagerly put the pyjamas on and got cozy under the blankets. Her mind kept vividly conjuring up Raymond in his boxers; she wanted to see more of him. She wondered what he looked like completely naked. She sighed and began blushing; she had the biggest crush on him, and he was much older than her. He was her dad’s friend. But she couldn’t help it. Raymond was extremely attractive and she wanted him badly. Liz wondered if he ever thought of her that way; did he think she was pretty? Sexy? She sighed and turned onto her side. She saw a light come on, then she saw Raymond walk past her doorway; she heard water running in the kitchen. He must be getting a drink. 

Red was sipping some water when Lizzie came into the kitchen, holding the loose pyjamas up as she walked; they still dragged on the floor, covering her feet. He smirked amusedly. 

“Can’t get back to sleep either?” Red said. 

“No.” Liz said. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

“No, thanks.” She said. 

Lizzie leaned against the counter beside him and they just looked at each other in the dim light. 

“Want to play a video game with me?” Red asked. 

Lizzie giggled. 

“Yeah, but my dad told me not to keep you up all night.” She said. 

“…He said that?” He asked. 

“Yeah. He thought I’d talk your ear off or something.” She said. 

“Oh. Well, I don’t mind if you keep me up all night.” He said. 

“Okay. I didn’t know you played video games.” She said, smiling. 

“I do sometimes. I’ve got an Xbox in my bedroom. Want to tag team some zombies?” He said. 

“Sure!” She said amusedly. 

They went down the hall into his bedroom, and he turned the TV on. He handed Lizzie a controller and started up the game, then they sat on the bed together. Liz was happy to be spending more time with Raymond, especially in his bed. They had fun battling zombies for quite a while, then Red noticed Lizzie was losing focus; she was yawning. 

“Okay, enough zombie wars for you. Go to sleep.” Red said, then he ended the 2-player mode. 

Liz chuckled and put the controller down. As Raymond continued hunting zombies, she timidly got comfortable on his bed. When he didn’t react, she relaxed there and dozed off. Red glanced over and realized Lizzie had fallen asleep in his bed. He hesitated nervously, unsure of what to do, but then he turned the TV and Xbox off. He let Lizzie stay there, and he got comfy on the other side of the huge bed. Red eventually fell asleep.

Later, after sunrise, Red woke up and saw Lizzie laying on her front, wearing the pyjama shirt and her black bikini style panties. She must’ve gotten hot and took the pants off during the night. She was facing away from him, so he looked at her cute butt for a few moments. Red felt guilty for looking, and for letting her sleep in his bed. He quickly got up and went through to the en suite master bathroom. He took his boxers off and stepped into the shower. 

Liz woke up and stretched; as awareness came back to her, she realized she was in Raymond’s bed, and the nearby shower was running. She sat up and looked around, then her curiosity got the better of her. She naughtily stepped into the doorway of the bathroom; she could see Raymond’s nude form behind the mottled glass shower doors. She got a very good idea of what he looked like naked, and she was thrilled. Liz stared at his profile, especially his manhood, and she blushed and bit her lip. The water turned off and she rushed back and jumped into his bed. She pretended to be asleep, then she glanced at him as he collected some clothes; he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Liz closed her eyes again and sighed softly; she sprawled on her back, stretching with one leg out, and her arms up. She was pretending to be stretching in her sleep. Liz could sense Raymond was looking at her, and she felt pleased with herself. 

Red sighed subtly as he looked at Lizzie, sprawled in his bed wearing panties and his pyjama shirt. She was quite the lovely, beautiful, sexy young woman. He realized his towel was starting to become tented by his erection, so he quickly took his clothes into the bathroom and got dressed. Liz got up and put the pyjama pants on, then she went down the hall to the other bathroom, where she went pee and washed her hands. She came out and met Raymond in the hall. 

“Morning, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“Good morning, Lizzie. What would you like for breakfast?” Red said. 

“Um, I like that cereal you have, with the granola.” She said. 

“Okay, let’s have that.” He said, then he cheerfully prepared bowls of the cereal. 

They sat at the table together and Red noticed that Lizzie kept glancing at him and smiling. He smiled in return. 

“So, what are your plans for today?” Red said. 

“I dunno. I’ll probably just laze around.” Liz said. 

“Sounds fun.” He said, smirking. 

“Well, I don’t have much to do.” She said. 

“Hm.” He responded. 

“Can I maybe swim here later?” She asked. 

“Sure, but I have to go out for a while today. I have an investors’ meeting. You can still use the pool, just be careful, okay?” He said. 

“Okay, thanks. I will.” She said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later that day, Liz left a note for her dad, who would be home from work soon, then she headed over to Raymond’s house. She rang the doorbell, but he didn’t answer; she remembered he had a meeting, so she used the spare key he’d given her a long time ago. Liz went inside and then closed and locked the door. 

“Raymond? I’m gonna use the pool, are you here?” Liz called. 

There was no reply, so she went out back to the pool. She sighed and wished Raymond were here with her. Since he wasn’t, however, and there was a massive privacy fence around almost the whole yard, she decided to be naughty. She took her clothes and bikini off to go skinny dipping. She felt free, naughty and sexy, swimming naked in Raymond’s pool. 

Red arrived home from his meeting and he went indoors; there wasn’t any sign of Lizzie, so he figured she had come and gone, or hadn’t arrived yet. He went to the patio door to check the pool, just in case, and he froze. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Lizzie happily doing a backstroke, completely naked. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Red felt like a pervert for watching her, but he was riveted. She looked so beautiful, and so liberated. Red was transfixed and he watched Lizzie for about a minute, then he worried she’d see him, so he left out the front door and got back into his car. He couldn’t get the image of her naked body out of his mind, although he only saw her from a distance. Red sat there for several minutes, undecided about what to do, then he finally went into the house, pretending to arrive at that moment. Lizzie was dressed in her bikini now, coming in through the patio door. She looked a little embarrassed. 

“Oh hi! I hope you don’t mind…I went for a swim.” Liz said; she was lucky Raymond didn’t catch her skinny dipping. That would be embarrassing.

“Hi…no, of course I don’t mind! Help yourself…” Red said nervously. 

“Thanks. Um, how did your meeting go?” She said, drying her hair with the towel. 

“Fine…all good.” He said, still preoccupied with picturing her naked. 

“Is anything wrong?” She asked. 

Red finally snapped out of it and returned to normal. 

“No no, I was just lost in thought. Sorry. How was your day?” He said. 

“Good. I lazed around, but at least I did some swimming. Dad should be home from work now. I’ll go have supper with him, ‘cause he’ll miss me. You can come, too.” She said. 

“Oh, no thanks, Lizzie, I’m going to take a nap. See you soon, though.” He said, then he stepped closer and gave her a hug. 

Red realized he was hugging Lizzie in her bikini, and he felt weird, but it was nice. She clearly thought it was nice, too; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Liz was thrilled to be pressed against Raymond, with his hands on her back. The hug was over much too soon. She shyly handed him the towel she used, then she put her tank top and shorts on over her bikini. 

“Well…see you soon, Raymond…” Liz said softly. 

“Yes, definitely…Oh and say hi to your dad for me.” Red said. 

“I will.” She said. 

Lizzie gave him a cute little wave, then she left the house. Red went into the bedroom and placed her towel in the hamper. He took his clothes off and got into bed for a nap. When he fell asleep, he slipped into a very pleasant dream. Lizzie was laying on her back on the pool deck; he knelt beside her and slowly peeled her wet bikini off. The next moment, she was straddling him and moaning in pleasure. Red awoke with a start—and a throbbing erection. He desperately wanted to relieve the urge, but he refused because he felt too guilty. He thought about the investors’ meeting instead, which brought his erection down quickly, then he got out of bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz and Sam were having supper together at their house. 

“So, did you have fun at Raymond’s last night? What did you do?” Sam asked. 

“It was awesome. We went swimming, had supper, watched TV, and we played video games.” Liz said happily. 

“Oh, that’s good.” He said. 

“Yeah. I’d like to do that again soon.” She said. 

“Hm. Okay…as long as he’s okay with it.” He said. 

“I’m sure he is. He likes my company.” She said. 

“Yeah…you two have always gotten along.” He said, although he wondered if there was more to it now. 

“Mhm.” She agreed cheerfully. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Liz was hanging out at the mall with her friend Marcie. They both peeked into Victoria’s Secret, and they looked at each other.

“Should we?” Liz asked, smirking. 

“Yeah, let’s get some sexy stuff.” Marcie said. 

“Okay.” Liz agreed. 

They giggled and went into the store and began slowly browsing through all the lingerie. 

“We don’t have boyfriends, Marcie. Nobody’s going to see our underwear. I’m not sure I want to spend a crapload of money on something nobody’s going to see.” Liz said. 

“You’ll feel sexy. And if you’re gonna hook up with a guy, you can surprise him by wearing something really nice under your clothes.” Marcie said. 

“Hmm.” Liz responded uncertainly as she scrutinized a nightie. 

“Look, there’s a deal. Two-for-one bras and panties. Let’s each get a set and split the price, it’ll be super cheap.” Marcie said. 

“I guess.” Liz said. 

They browsed through the sets and Marcie picked out a purple one. Liz came upon a dark red bra and panty set, and it was the only one left of that colour. It was her size, too. She looked at it and suddenly imagined herself wearing it…for Raymond’s eyes only. 

“I’ll get this one!” Liz said, now enthusiastic. 

Marcie laughed. 

“Yay, you found something you like!” She said. 

They went up to the cashier and split the cost half-and-half, then they each took their bag and left. Just as they stepped out of the store, Liz was mortified and yet excited to see Raymond walking by with a cup of coffee. He noticed her and Marcie, so he stopped and smiled. 

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said fondly. 

“Hi Raymond…” Liz said, blushing lightly. 

Marcie looked at Liz, then at Raymond, who was very handsome. The two were just staring at each other.

“I’m Marcie.” She blurted out. 

“Oh sorry…Raymond, this is my friend Marcie. Marcie, this is Raymond, he’s a friend of the family.” Liz said, remembering her manners. 

They shook hands, then Red glanced down and noticed the Victoria’s Secret bags. He was very curious about what Lizzie bought. 

“Doing some shopping?” Red said. 

“Yeah.” They both said giddily. 

“Hm. I came here for some new ties but didn’t find any. I figured I might as well grab a coffee.” Red said. 

“Oh.” Liz said. 

“You don’t need ties. You can just wear your shirt open a little bit…it’s sexy.” Marcie said. 

Liz stared wide-eyed at her friend. 

“What? I’m into fashion, and I think Raymond would look hot without a tie.” Marcie said. 

“Okay! Thanks for the fashion advice, Marcie. We’d better go. Bye Raymond!” Liz said embarrassedly, ushering her friend away from her crush. 

“You were so rude.” Liz hissed quietly. 

“I was just being honest. What, you don’t think he’s hot?” Marcie said.

“Of course I think he’s hot!” Liz whispered harshly. 

Red was puzzled by their abrupt exit, but he supposed Lizzie was embarrassed. He watched a heated discussion between the two for a few moments, then he left. 

“Okay, I’ll back off your man.” Marcie said, smirking. 

Liz glared at her. 

“I just thought you were being too…forward.” Liz said. 

“Forward? You sound like an old lady sometimes.” Marcie said affectionately. 

“Thanks.” Liz said sarcastically, then they chuckled. 

“He really is hot, though…are you close with him?” Marcie said. 

“Yeah, I’m very close with him.” Liz said. 

“Mm. Lucky.” Marcie responded interestedly. 

Liz decided to rub it in a little to get back at Marcie. 

“We swim together in his pool, and we stay up late playing video games and stuff. I stay over at his place sometimes.” Liz bragged. 

Marcie gaped at her. 

“I take it he’s not married.” Marcie said. 

“No, he’s single.” Liz said. 

“Have you…” Marcie began. 

“No!” Liz interrupted. 

“Okay, I was just curious. Hey, is your dad gonna be mad I dragged you into a lingerie store? I’m a bad influence.” Marcie said. 

“No, it’s fine. We’re almost eighteen. We can buy lingerie if we want to.” Liz said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz arrived home and hurriedly went past her dad. 

“Hi Dad!” She called as she went down the hall to her room. 

Sam thought he spotted a Victoria’s Secret bag; he was surprised his little Butterball was so grown up she was now buying lingerie. However, it was her business what she wore under her clothes, as long as she didn’t walk down the street wearing it, or show it to lots of guys. Speaking of guys…he wondered if Lizzie was interested in anyone from school, or maybe a friend of a friend. He suddenly felt his stomach knot as he thought about how much she liked Red. When she came out into the kitchen, he swallowed nervously. 

“Uh, Lizzie…” Sam began. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing crazy and Marcie bought something too. It was on sale, and we split the cost.” Liz explained. 

“Okay, but…” He tried. 

“And no, I don’t have a boyfriend, and yes, I know about safe sex. It’s just some underwear.” She said. 

“Uh…” He responded. 

“Relax, Daddy.” She said, then she took a can of pop into her bedroom. 

Sam had been trying to broach the subject of her affection for Raymond, but she didn’t allow it. He’d try again another time. Liz closed the door of her bedroom and got undressed. She cut the tags off her new lingerie and put it on; she checked herself out in the mirror, and she thought she looked sexy. She smiled excitedly and took the bra and panties off. She put her normal clothes back on and then began chatting on MSN Messenger with Marcie. 

Liz: _I tried on my new stuff, and I love it!  
_ Marcie: _Cool! I love mine, too._

There was a pause, then Marcie added: _I bet Raymond would love to see you in it ;P_

Liz giggled aloud and covered her mouth. The idea thrilled her. 

Liz: _I wish.  
_ Marcie: _It’s true. Didn’t you see the way he looked at you?   
_ Liz: _You’re full of crap, Marcie.  
_ Marcie: _Mmkay, but I’m pretty sure he wants to fuck you._

Liz jumped when there was a knock on her door. 

“Yep?” She called. 

“Supper’s ready.” Sam said through the door. 

“Okay, be right there.” Liz said. 

Liz didn’t know what to say to Marcie, so she just closed her laptop and went into the kitchen to have supper. Afterwards, she helped her dad load the dishwasher. 

“Can I go over to Raymond’s?” Liz asked. 

“Uh, well…” Sam said. 

“Please, Daddy?” She said. 

“…Alright, as long as you’re not bothering him.” He said, giving in. 

“I won’t be bothering him. Thanks, Dad. See ya!” She said. 

Liz went and grabbed her tote bag and quickly left the house. She walked down the street and rang the doorbell at Raymond’s house. After a few moments, he opened the door and smiled. 

“Hi, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Hi. Can I come in, or are you busy? Do you have company? I don’t want to bother you.” Liz said. 

Red chuckled. 

“You’re not bothering me, or interrupting anything. Please come in.” He said. 

Liz nodded and stepped into the house. 

“Sorry about my friend earlier. She can be a bit over the top.” Liz said. 

“No, it was good advice. It’ll save me a lot of time and effort, not wearing a tie to my meetings.” Red said. 

They chuckled and went into the living room together, where they sat on the sofa. 

“Can I get you anything, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“No thanks, I just finished supper. I wanted to come visit with you.” Liz said. 

“Wonderful. I enjoy visiting with you.” He said softly. 

Liz took note of the affectionate way Raymond was gazing at her, and she recalled what Marcie said about the way he looked at her. She felt very warm all of a sudden, and she blushed. 

“Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Liz said, trying to excuse her blushing. 

“It’s just you.” Red said. 

“Oh.” She said. 

Red wondered why Lizzie looked so flustered; it was cute. 

“Um, I thought about my birthday…would you still like to have a pool party here?” Liz said. 

“Sure. Do you want to do that?” Red said. 

“Yeah, I think it sounds fun. It will just be my friends and their guests, nothing crazy. Maybe like…ten people.” She said. 

“That’s fine.” He said. 

They went quiet for several moments.

“You’ll be there, right?” Liz asked urgently. 

“Yes, I’ll have to supervise.” Red said. 

“Okay, good.” She said in relief. 

Red smirked amusedly; this had to be the first time any teenager was happy about being supervised. 

“My dad will come to the party for a bit. He’ll probably have a beer with you and give me a present, and then he’ll leave. He’s pretty good at not being embarrassing.” Liz said. 

Red laughed heartily. 

“Alright.” He said. 

Lizzie turned to face him and curled her legs on the sofa; she rested her arm on the back of the sofa. He turned towards her and leaned back. They just looked at each other for a while. 

“What would you like for your birthday?” Red asked. 

Liz had some ideas, but she couldn’t share them with Raymond. 

“Um…I dunno.” She said. 

“Do you need anything, or have a wish list?” He asked. 

“…Not really.” She said shyly. 

“Okay.” He said softly; Red had an idea of what he was going to buy for her, as long as Sam was okay with it. 

“Want to watch TV?” He asked. 

“Actually, can we play that video game again?” She said. 

“Yeah, okay. Come on.” He said. 

Red led the way into his bedroom and turned the TV and Xbox on; he saw Lizzie crawl onto his bed and lay down on her front. She was resting on her elbows with her feet up; her tank top was gaping, showing a lot of her cleavage and bra. Red tried to ignore that fact. He sat on the bed and they started playing the game. Every time they died off, Lizzie wanted to play more. They lost track of time and a couple hours passed. 

“Do you want a ride home, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“Umm…I was hoping to stay over…” Liz said timidly. 

“…Well, as long as you get permission…it’s fine with me.” He said. 

“Really? Thanks!” She said, then she went to call her dad. 

Sam was a little concerned about Lizzie spending so much time at Red’s, especially overnight, since she was seventeen and obviously very fond of Red. He didn’t want to prevent them from spending time together, however. They were close friends. Besides, Lizzie would be devastated. He reluctantly agreed. 

Liz went back into Raymond’s bedroom. 

“I can stay. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Liz said. 

“I’m sure, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll go across the hall…” She said reluctantly.

“You can stay in here again.” He said impulsively. 

Red couldn’t believe he just said that, but Lizzie looked happy. 

“Okay!” She said excitedly. 

Lizzie took her tank top and shorts off, so he looked away. She got under the blankets wearing only her cute turquoise bra and panties. He felt uncomfortable, but he decided it was okay to take his shirt, pants and socks off. They’d already seen each other like this a few nights ago. Liz glanced at Raymond’s boxer briefs, and his bulge, as he got into bed. She was turned on. 

“This is cozy.” Liz said quietly. 

“Yes…” Red said, staying very far away from her. 

“Night, Raymond.” She said. 

“Night.” He said, then he used the remote control to turn the lamps off. 

In the dark, they both stared at the ceiling and listened intently to each other’s breathing and any little movements. They were both nervous and excited, and unable to sleep for a long time, but they eventually dozed off. 

Liz woke up sometime during the night, feeling a warm body against her. Her heart pounded and she was suddenly wide awake as she realized Raymond was spooning her. She was so excited, she wanted to squeal and jump around. She could tell he was asleep; his breathing was slow and steady, and his arm was heavy on her waist. She moved slightly to revel in this closeness, then she felt a thrill go through her whole body as his erection grew against her butt. Liz had never been so aroused in her life; she’d also never felt a guy like this before. She craved Raymond and wanted to feel him between her legs. In his sleep, he instinctively pressed closer; Liz sighed and gently pushed her butt against him. Red awoke feeling extremely horny, and he realized he was spooning Lizzie; he quickly pulled away and turned over, hoping she was still asleep. He took a deep breath and sighed in frustration as he waited for his erection to go down. Liz was disappointed and feeling sexually frustrated, but she knew she couldn’t make a move on Raymond. He might not be interested; she was probably too young, and acting on her feelings might ruin things between them. She couldn’t risk putting an end to their friendship and closeness. 

In the morning, they woke up at the same time and both pretended nothing happened. 

“Hi.” Liz said softly. 

“Hi, Lizzie. Do you want your favourite cereal for breakfast?” Red said. 

“Yes please.” She said, smiling. 

“Okay.” He said, getting out of bed. 

Liz watched Raymond as he threw on a t-shirt and pyjama pants; he left the room, and she sighed in longing. This was delightfully torturous, spending so much time with her crush, even spending the night in his bed, without actually being with him. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, then she joined Raymond in the kitchen. 

“Thanks.” Liz said, as she sat in front of her bowl of cereal. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” Red said. 

“Yeah. You?” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Yes.” He said, furtively glancing at her. 

“…I wasn’t cold last night.” She said. 

“Oh?” He responded. 

“You kept me nice and warm…” She said, then she gave him a coy look. 

“…I guess I’m like a radiator.” He said lightheartedly to ease the tension. 

“Yeah.” She said, smiling. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for several long moments. 

“It felt good, by the way.” Liz said, blushing. 

Red froze nervously. 

“What did?” He asked anxiously. 

Liz chickened out. 

“…The warmth…” She said lamely; she _wanted_ to tell him how good it felt when he spooned her. 

“Oh.” He said in relief; Lizzie must not have noticed him spooning her last night.

Things felt a bit awkward this morning, so they quickly finished breakfast and went to their respective bathrooms to shower. Before she went back home, Liz got the courage up to hug Raymond goodbye like she did last time. 

“Thanks for letting me stay.” Liz said as they tightly embraced each other. 

“Anytime…” Red said; his hands moved down to the small of her back, then her waist. He just had to feel her. 

Liz was very excited that Raymond was being more touchy-feely than usual. She pressed her breasts against him and hugged him tighter, then she hummed contentedly. 

“I like your hugs…” Liz said quietly. 

“I like yours, too.” Red said softly. 

Red ended the hug before things went too far, and he was surprised to get a kiss on the cheek from Lizzie. 

“See you soon, Raymond.” She said, then she left him with the lingering shock and pleasure from her kiss.

Red touched his cheek where her lips had been, and he realized he was completely enamoured with her. _Shit_, he thought. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, this is a long steamy chapter.

It had been several days since Liz saw Raymond and she missed him, so she walked to his house while her dad was at work. Raymond was mowing his front lawn, and he turned the mower off when he noticed her. He was sweaty, and wearing a sleeveless undershirt and jeans. Liz stepped closer to him.

“Don’t you have people to do your lawn for you?” Liz asked amusedly. 

“No, I do it myself. I enjoy sweating and being covered in bits of grass.” Red said. 

Liz laughed. 

“Are you being sarcastic?” She asked. 

“No, for real. There’s something satisfying about it. What can I do for you?” He said, then he wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“Um…nothing, I just wanted to say hi.” She said. 

“Hi, sweetheart…You can go in the house. I’ll be done after this patch here.” He said. 

“Okay. See you in a bit.” She said. 

Red nodded and turned the mower back on while Lizzie went into his house. When he finished, he rinsed off the mower and put it away, then he went inside. Lizzie gazed dreamily at him. 

“I need a shower. I won’t be long.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz waited until she heard the shower running, then she sneaked into the bathroom doorway to get a glimpse of him behind the glass like she did before. Red began lathering up, and he paused for a second as he spotted Lizzie through the mottled glass of the shower doors. She appeared to be watching him. He felt unsettled but he didn’t want to embarrass her by catching her; he knew she had a crush on him and she was curious. Red pretended not to notice she was there; he continued lathering up and then he began rinsing off. Something in him made him turn, giving her a full frontal view, albeit slightly distorted by the glass. Liz blushed as Raymond turned towards her, rinsing his hair and face. She took the opportunity to stare lustfully at his body, and her mouth dropped open slightly. She wished she could see him without the privacy glass in the way. Liz knew she was being very naughty, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. 

Red finished rinsing, so he turned the water off. He subtly glanced towards the doorway to make sure Lizzie had gone, and she had, so he stepped out. He figured she’d be hiding innocently in the kitchen or something. Red walked naked into his bedroom and he was startled to see Lizzie on his bed. 

“Oh! Lizzie. Jesus.” Red said, quickly covering his crotch with his hands. 

“Sorry.” She said, then she bit her lip and turned pink. 

“It’s alright…I’ll grab a towel…” He said, then he swiftly turned around and snagged a towel from the rack. 

Red put the towel around his waist and came back to Lizzie. 

“I just…um…” Liz said, trying to come up with a good excuse. 

Red saw how embarrassed she was and how much she was struggling to think of an excuse. He wanted to put her at ease. 

“It’s okay. Really. Just forget it.” Red said gently. 

Liz let out a sigh of relief, but she looked down sheepishly. 

“Are you mad at me?” Liz asked quietly. 

“No. _Surprised_ is the word I would use.” He said humorously. 

She giggled slightly. 

“Okay. I’m sorry, Raymond.” She said. 

“Stop apologizing. It’s fine. Just relax.” He said. 

“…You won’t tell my dad, will you?” She asked. 

“No! No, of course not.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

“_You_ won’t tell him either, will you?” He asked. 

“No!” She said. 

Red nodded and went over to the dresser to collect some clothes. 

“Raymond?” Liz said. 

“Hm?” Red responded as he picked out a pair of socks. 

Lizzie didn’t say anything, so he glanced back at her. She was laying on her front, watching him and smiling excitedly. She giggled in a coy manner.

“You’re really handsome.” She said. 

“Oh, thank you.” He said. 

“You’re welcome.” She said, then her eyes travelled down his chest to the front of his towel and back up. 

_Uh oh_, Red thought. Lizzie was really lusting after him now. 

“Uh…so, what are your plans for today?” Red said. 

“Nothing.” She said. 

“Hmm. What would you like to do?” He asked, then he regretted it. 

“I dunno…” She purred. 

“How about I get dressed, and then we’ll kill some zombies together?” He said, trying to bring the situation back to normal. 

“Okay. I like that game.” She said. 

“Good.” He said. 

Liz reluctantly left the bedroom so that Raymond could get dressed, then they played the video game for quite a while. They had a snack together, then she had to get home to greet her dad after work. Red allowed Lizzie to give him a big hug; he held her close and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. He got a little lost in the moment and ran his hands down her back. She brushed her lips against his cheek and planted a lasting kiss there for a few long moments. Red was tempted to just turn and capture her mouth; he wanted to hold her hips and pull her against him. He managed to hold back.

“See you soon, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

“Yes…” Red said. 

After she left, Liz smiled to herself; she felt encouraged by the way things were going. Red was concerned about how far things had gone with Lizzie; he decided to make himself scarce for a little while and let things cool down. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Over the next week and a half, Liz sulked because she missed Raymond and felt rejected. He’d gone on a trip to check out a company he wanted to invest in. Sam noticed how morose Lizzie was since she didn’t get to hang out with Red. 

“He’ll be back for your birthday, of course. You’ll have your party there.” Sam said comfortingly. 

“Yeah.” She sighed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When her birthday finally arrived, Liz was excited to see Raymond again after what felt like forever. She put her sexy lingerie on, then a short skirt and tank top. She thought she looked sexy and hoped he would notice. Liz and her dad arrived at Raymond’s house early, and he happily ushered them in. Liz gave him a big hug. 

“Now before your friends arrive, just in case you’d get embarrassed, your dad and I will give you your presents.” Red said, smirking. 

Liz laughed, then they each handed her a gift bag.

“Aww thanks!” Liz said. 

She opened her dad’s present first, and she was thrilled to see a new cell phone. She gasped. 

“Oh my god! Thanks, Dad!” Liz said, and she hugged him. 

She then opened the present from Raymond, which was a delicate gold necklace with a dainty “L” dangling from it. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful, thank you!” Liz said softly, then she hugged Raymond tightly for a long time.

Red glanced nervously at Sam, who just chuckled. Sam knew Lizzie thought Red was cool and he held a very special place in her heart. 

“Here, let me put it on for you.” Red said. 

Lizzie let go of him and turned away; she lifted her hair up and Red brought the chain around her neck. As he fastened the clasp at the back, he wished he could kiss her neck. 

“There…” He said quietly. 

Lizzie turned around and proudly showed off her new necklace to him; once again, he had the urge to kiss her. His time away hadn’t cooled things off between them like he thought it would. In fact, his feelings were stronger now, because he’d missed her so much. Judging by the way she looked at him, her feelings were the same, too—if not stronger than before.

“It looks gorgeous on you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Thank you. What do you think, Dad?” Liz said, happily spinning around to show him. 

“Looks great, Butterball.” Sam said affectionately, and she chuckled. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

After that, the three finished getting everything ready for the party. Liz greeted her friends as they arrived; Marcie came in and she winked at Liz after checking Raymond out. Liz playfully glared at her. Everyone went out back to the pool and they listened to music and talked. They were allowed to have a couple of alcoholic drinks each, but no more than that. Red and Sam had a beer together as they watched over the guests through the patio door. 

“You’re brave, having them here.” Sam said. 

“Nah, they’ll be fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Red said. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll go say bye to Lizzie, then I’m off.” Sam said. 

“Alright.” Red said. 

Sam stepped outside and went over to Lizzie.

“I’ll be off now, sweetie. I know you don’t want to party with your dad. Have a good night, and be safe.” Sam said. 

“Okay, I will, Dad. Thanks. I love you.” Liz said, hugging him. 

“Love you too.” He said, then he went back through the house and left. 

Liz sipped her cooler and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She danced around with Marcie for a little while and talked with her other friends, then she missed Raymond. Liz looked around for him and figured he must be in the house, so she went indoors. She walked further into the house and noticed the light on in one of the spare rooms, which he used for storage. She stepped into the storage room and Raymond glanced back at her. 

“I thought I had some more lounge chair cushions in here…” Red said, searching around fruitlessly. 

Liz smirked amusedly, then she walked up to Raymond, grabbed his shirt and kissed him firmly on the lips for a few moments. She let go and stepped back. 

“That’s what I wanted for my birthday.” Liz said. 

Red was stunned for several moments. 

Liz suddenly worried she just crossed the line with Raymond; she began blushing and turned to leave. 

“Wait.” He said. 

Liz was in disbelief as Raymond approached her and put his hands on her cheeks; he leaned in and gently kissed her. His warm, soft lips and his sexy aftershave made her knees feel wobbly. They paused and looked at each other. Liz nearly leapt forward; she put her hands on his chest and began kissing him passionately. They both breathed heavier as they kissed with more intensity. Red wanted to pause but Lizzie clutched his shirt and whimpered very quietly; she continued kissing him, and he couldn’t resist. He wanted to keep going, too. 

“Mm…just _one_ second…” Red whispered; he reached for the door to the storage room and closed it so they wouldn’t be caught. 

Red was now free to make out with Lizzie, so he advanced on her and captured her mouth in a very passionate kiss. She backed up against the wall and moaned softly into the kiss. The sounds she made in her excitement were music to his ears; they also caused him to become even harder. Liz was so aroused, she pulled Raymond against her, and she felt the hard bulge in his trousers. She whimpered and they stopped kissing to catch their breath for a moment. They heard one of her friends call to her. Liz sighed frustratedly. 

“I have to go back out there.” Liz whispered. 

“Me too. I have to supervise.” Red whispered.

Liz kissed Raymond again to get the last of this sweet moment. 

“You go out first, Lizzie.” Red said quietly, but then he had to kiss her again. 

“Mm…okay.” She said, but they kissed some more. 

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“I can’t stop kissing you.” Liz whispered. 

Red smiled gently and caressed her cheek. 

“We can carry on later if you want…” Red said. 

She nodded eagerly, then they finally separated and she left the storage room. Liz saw her friend Gemma, who had called to her. 

“There you are. We were missing the birthday girl.” Gemma said. 

“Sorry, I went to the bathroom and then I got distracted.” Liz said. 

They went back out to the pool, where a couple of their friends were swimming. Red waited in the storage room until his erection went down, then he left and resumed overseeing the party. He had trouble concentrating, however, because all he could think about was Lizzie. Her lips, the way she clutched his shirt, the sweet little sounds she made. She was so tempting and exquisite. Red felt weak-willed for not being able to resist her, but she had that effect on him. He had a soft spot for Lizzie. 

Liz kept glancing at Raymond, distracted by him and eager for the party to end so they could be alone together. 

“Did he give you that?” Marcie asked of the gold necklace. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, he did.” Liz said, smiling excitedly. 

“Wow. Nice.” Marcie said slyly. 

She studied Liz closely, then she turned to the others. 

“Hey everyone, Liz is tired, let’s get going.” Marcie said. 

Liz was embarrassed; Marcie gave her a sly smirk.

“Have fun…” Marcie said quietly, hinting about Raymond. 

Liz was still embarrassed but she was grateful for the party to be ending. 

“Thanks, guys! I had fun, thanks for coming!” Liz said to her friends. 

They all hugged her and made their way through the house, with Marcie bringing up the rear. She paused and smiled at Raymond. 

“Thanks for having us, Raymond. Have a good night.” Marcie said. 

“No problem.” Red said, then he pondered the little smirk Marcie gave him as she left. 

Red closed and locked the door, then he turned his attention to tidying up; there wasn’t much to do, since they’d all been very well-behaved. Lizzie was already putting things away and organizing stuff. 

“Thank you.” Red said. 

“You’re welcome. Do you want to just leave the chairs out by the pool?” Liz said. 

“Sure, those can wait…” He said. 

“Okay…” She said quietly. 

Liz closed the patio door and locked it, then she gazed into Raymond’s eyes. She smiled shyly at him and giggled. 

“We’re all alone again.” Liz said. 

“Yes.” Red said softly. 

Liz approached Raymond and stood close in front of him. She gave him a coy smile. 

“Um…can we kiss now?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yes…” He said quietly, then he leaned closer and their lips touched lightly. 

She pressed into a full kiss, then she slowly explored his chest; she held onto his shoulders as her legs trembled with excitement. Red gently moved his hands down Lizzie’s back, then he held her waist as they opened their mouths and deepened the kiss. She clutched his shirt and pressed forward, so he held her hips and pulled her against him. Liz whimpered softly when she felt Raymond’s hardness. 

“Can I touch it?” Liz asked lustfully. 

“Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

“Please…” She said. 

Raymond nodded subtly in assent, so Liz moved her hand down his abdomen, then she gently cupped the bulge through his trousers. He exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment; her heart raced and she breathed heavier. She watched his face as she firmly rubbed up and down, and he looked like he was enjoying it a lot. 

“Oh god…” Red sighed; he couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it felt so good. 

“Is that good?” Liz asked. 

“Yes…but are you sure about this?” He said. 

“Yeah! Let’s go in your room.” She said. 

Red hesitated, but he realized it would be better than standing near his patio door like they were doing right now. He gently held her hand and walked into the master bedroom. Lizzie came closer and kissed him again, but then she seemed to wait for his guidance. 

“Are you _sure_? I don’t want to screw things up between us, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“I’m sure, Raymond. I wanna see you and feel you…I want you to touch me…Let’s fool around.” Liz said. 

Red felt less pressured now; she wasn’t expecting to go all the way tonight. He could definitely fool around with her, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to take her virginity. He wanted to finally touch her and give her pleasure. Lizzie watched him untuck his shirt and unbutton it, then she timidly put her hands on his bare chest for a moment. He took his shirt off and she lightly rubbed his chest and abdomen. Liz was unbelievably thrilled to _finally_ be touching Raymond’s body like this. She paused to lift her tank top up and toss it on the floor; she bit her lip excitedly as he lustfully stared at her cleavage and bra. 

Red took in the dark red satin bra with black trim; there was a cute little black bow in the centre, between Lizzie’s breasts. 

“Wow…” Red breathed. 

Lizzie smiled. 

“Is this what you got at the mall that time?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She giggled. 

“You look stunning.” He said. 

“Thanks.” She said, smiling broadly. 

Liz loved Raymond’s response to the bra, and she wanted to get his reaction to the matching panties. She undid her denim skirt and pulled it down; she stepped out of it and watched Raymond lustfully eyeing her panties. Red couldn’t help staring at the adorable matching panties with another tiny black bow at the top. He undid his belt and trousers, then he took them off. Neither of them were wearing socks, so they were already down to their underwear. It was Liz’s turn to gape lustfully at Raymond’s underwear; more specifically, the large bulge of his erection straining against the boxer briefs. She began blushing and she felt herself becoming extremely aroused; she’d never seen him erect before. He stepped closer and very gently kissed her. Liz reached between their bodies and pressed her hand against his erection through the material. She felt along his length, up to the tip, and they both breathed heavier. Red decided it was time to get on the bed and touch Lizzie; he could hardly wait.

“Do you want to lie down?” Red asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Liz said eagerly.

Liz crawled into the middle of the huge bed, then she laid back. Raymond got on the bed and laid down close beside her. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then he kissed her lips and her cheek as his hand gently covered her breast. Red traced the edges of the sexy bra and feasted his eyes on her cleavage.

“Is this your special birthday bra?” Red asked adoringly.

“No, I wore it for you…” Liz said softly.

Red was stunned for a moment.

“Mm. Well…it feels like _my_ birthday.” He said suavely, making her giggle.

His hand slowly travelled down her abdomen, then he traced the band of her panties with his fingertip. She breathed heavier in excitement. Lizzie sat up a little and reached behind her back; her bra loosened and she slipped out of it, revealing her beautiful breasts. She laid back down and gave him a seductive look, so he cupped and massaged her breasts, then he moved down to kiss them. Liz moaned quietly as Raymond further aroused her; she didn’t realize this could feel so good. He put his mouth over her nipple and very gently suckled it.

“Ohh…” Liz moaned breathily.

“Do you like that?” Red rumbled.

“Yes.” She said quietly.

He continued, then he paid the same loving attention to her other nipple. Red still couldn’t believe he was doing this with Lizzie, but he just went with it. They were both thoroughly enjoying it. Lizzie surprised him by pulling her panties down a little bit; he moved out of the way, and she sat up and took them off. She gave him a coy look.

“Can you take your underwear off too?” Liz asked.

Raymond hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded; Liz watched raptly as he pulled the waistband out and down. She just stared at his erection and began blushing again. Red was flattered by Lizzie’s stunned response, and he took the opportunity to gaze lustfully at her pubic hair. She leaned closer and lightly ran her fingertips up his shaft. Liz was enthralled with Raymond’s body; she’d never seen a man’s penis up close like this, let alone felt one. She explored him with her eyes and fingers, slowly travelling up over the hot, satiny smooth head of it. Having satisfied her curiosity, she now craved sexual satisfaction. Liz laid back and opened her legs for Raymond.

“It’s okay, you can touch me. I want you to.” Liz said.

Red looked up into Lizzie’s eyes, then down between her legs again. He was taken aback by the fact she had her legs spread in front of him, revealing her intimate flesh for the first time. She seemed to think his hesitation was a bad sign, so she blushed and was about to close her legs. He put his hand on her inner thigh.

“Lizzie, you’re so sexy and beautiful…I just can’t believe I’m seeing you like this…” Red explained.

“I feel the same way about you. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a while now.” Liz admitted.

Red smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

“I noticed. I wanted you, too.” He said softly.

“Really?” She asked in surprise.

“God yes.” He said.

“Oh.” She said, then she relaxed and opened her legs wider again.

“May I touch you? I’ll be very gentle, don’t worry.” He said.

Lizzie nodded eagerly, so he gently cupped her intimate area in his hand. She moaned and closed her eyes. Red then lightly pressed in circles, going over her clit, which drew a whimper from Lizzie and made her writhe a little.

“Is that good, baby?” Red asked lustfully.

“_Yes_.” Liz breathed.

Liz was astonished; Raymond was touching her like she touched herself, except it felt way better. His hand was bigger, warmer, more experienced. Red was in bliss as he pleasured Lizzie. He watched her face and listened intently to every little sound she made; he felt her clit become hard and revelled in the way she ground her hips against his fingers. He lightly tickled her inner lips, and his fingertip became wet.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red rumbled.

“I wanna do more. I wanna rub against each other.” Liz implored.

“I don’t have any condoms.” He said regretfully.

“Please? Not all the way, just rubbing.” She pouted. 

Red couldn’t resist. He wanted to do that as badly as she did. He sighed.

“Okay, get on top of me…” Red said as he laid back.

Liz blushed lightly as she crawled overtop of Raymond; she stayed on all fours and looked into his eyes.

“Just like this…” Red said, gently guiding her down.

He looked down to make sure she would just rub on his shaft, not too close to his tip. Their sensitive flesh connected and Lizzie moaned breathily.

“Oh my god…it feels…” Liz breathed, but she trailed off; she couldn’t even think anymore never mind speak.

Raymond’s thick, hard, warm cock was against her clit; his hands held her hips and guided her movements as they began humping each other. Liz had never felt anything so amazing before. Her arms and legs trembled, and she felt intense pleasure taking over her body. She was already close to climaxing. Red was close, too; he watched Lizzie’s blissful expression, her breasts as she moved on him. He glanced down to make sure she wasn’t too close to his tip, because he was about to come. He pulled her down harder and humped her faster. Liz panted for breath, then she mewled as she suddenly tensed up and had the strongest orgasm. Red immediately started coming; Lizzie having an orgasm on him was overwhelming. Liz felt Raymond grasp her hips tighter, and he tensed up. He groaned quietly as he orgasmed, and he lifted her off him a little bit. She looked down and watched his semen spurt out onto his abdomen. She was immensely gratified; she was also amazed by the amount. It was impressive, and extremely sexy. Liz couldn’t resist; she glided her fingertips through the warm, slippery fluid. Red opened his eyes when he felt Lizzie’s fingers on his abdomen; she looked curious, excited and gratified as she discovered what semen felt like. He’d made a mess, but she clearly loved it.

Red gently helped Lizzie off to the side and she sat on the bed; he reached over for tissues and tidied her hand for her, then he cleaned his abdomen. She looked awestruck. He had the feeling this was just the beginning; Lizzie was going to want him to satisfy her frequently from now on. Liz was indeed thinking about future romance and sexual adventures with Raymond.

“That was amazing…” Liz said.

“It _was_. You’re…unbelievable.” Red said.

Liz watched Raymond put the pile of tissues in the nearby wastebasket. He got out of bed and put his underwear back on; he was quiet.

“Please don’t feel guilty, Raymond. We didn’t do anything wrong.” She said.

“Well…” He said.

“Besides, nobody has to know. You don’t have to worry about what other people might think, including my dad.” She said.

Red almost flinched when he heard the ‘my dad’ part.

“I _do_ worry about that, sweetheart. I’m not regretting it, I…loved it…I love being with you…it’s just tricky, because of our age difference and I’m friends with your dad.”Red explained.

“Screw the age difference.” Liz said.

Raymond laughed, then she knelt in front of him and put her hands on his chest as he stood by the bed.

“I loved it, too. I love being with you.” She said softly.

He cupped her face in his hands and studied her for a few moments, then he leaned down and kissed her.

“Alright, baby.” Red said soothingly.

“So we can keep doing this? We can be together, and keep it a secret?” Liz asked earnestly.

Red sighed and considered his options once more; he decided he wanted to be with her, whatever happened.

“Yes.” He said.

Liz excitedly stood up on the bed, put her arms around Raymond’s neck and launched herself at him; her legs went around his waist and he held her butt. They both laughed. She couldn’t be happier; Raymond, her friend and crush, was now her boyfriend.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Liz and Raymond were naked in his bed, relaxing and cuddling. In spite of his feelings of guilt, she’d convinced him to take his underwear off again and get back into bed with her.

“My dad gave me permission to stay here tonight, so I don’t have to call him.” Liz said. 

“Okay…” Red said, feeling guilty. 

She happily snuggled up to him and giggled. 

“I can’t believe we did that. It felt soooo good.” She purred. 

“Mmm.” He agreed, then he kissed her on the head. 

“Raymond…can you get some condoms?” She said. 

“What, right now?” He asked. 

Liz laughed. 

“No, but…soon.” She said. 

“What if I run into your dad or something? He’ll think I have a girlfriend or that I’m hooking up with someone and he’ll want to know who she is.” He said. 

“Hm. You could go to a store he doesn’t go to.” She suggested. 

Red had forgotten how good eighteen year olds can be at sneaking around.

“Good idea. Where should I go?” He said. 

“You know that drug store by the waterfront, with the ice cream place next to it? He never goes there, he says everything’s ridiculously overpriced.” She said. 

“Oh, and you want me to buy ridiculously overpriced condoms?” He teased. 

She gave him a snarky look in response. 

“I’m kidding. I’ll go there tomorrow, how does that sound?” He said. 

“Good.” She said. 

“Speaking of stores…You know where I got your necklace?” Red said softly. 

“No.” Liz said. 

“I saw this little jewelry store while I was on my trip. All I could think about was you…I knew I wanted to get you a piece of jewelry for your birthday, so I went in. They had other things, but this one caught my eye immediately. I could picture it around your neck, against your skin…I could picture your smile. I missed you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Liz gazed deeply into Raymond’s lovely green eyes, and she caressed his cheek. 

“That’s so romantic. I missed you too. I was in a bad mood the whole time you were away.” Liz confessed.

“You poor thing…” He said indulgently, then he kissed her lips. 

She smiled and began laughing, so they broke off the kiss. Red adoringly smiled at Lizzie. 

“Things don’t have to change too much, you know. We could still play video games together.” Red said. 

“Yeah, but I’d rather cuddle and look at you naked.” Liz said. 

“I see. Well, here I am…look all you want.” He said flirtatiously as he laid back. 

Liz appreciatively surveyed Raymond’s naked body. She couldn’t believe she finally got to see him up close, touch him, kiss him and even fool around with him. This was the best birthday ever. Liz ran her hand down Raymond’s chest and abdomen, then she gently grasped his member and began stroking it. 

“Mm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

“Show me what you like…” Liz said. 

“You’re doing exactly what I like.” He said breathily, with his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Liz was thrilled. She continued firmly, slowly moving her hand up and down. As he became hard, it was easier for her to give him smooth, rhythmic strokes. Red swore under his breath as he felt Lizzie’s hand gently squeeze down over the head of his cock. She was so instinctive, eager and excited; this was her first hand job, and he was privileged to be the one to get it. Lizzie’s lustful eyes were trained on his erection, watching everything she was doing and learning the way he responded. Red gently covered her hand with his, and he guided her to move faster. She eagerly took over at this new pace. 

“Ohh Yeah, just like that…” Red said breathily. 

Liz gave Raymond tight, quick strokes high up near his tip; just under the mushroomed head of his cock. His breathing became harder, and she saw some clear fluid forming on his tip. She became extremely excited and she eagerly awaited the gratifying spurts, but that wasn’t happening yet. Liz touched the fluid, and it felt slippery; it turned her on immensely. 

“Oh, Raymond.” Liz said lustfully. 

She watched him shudder in pleasure as she used the fluid to lubricate her hand. Liz was so horny, she couldn’t contain herself. She abruptly straddled Raymond and began rubbing herself on his slippery cock. 

“Whoa, Lizzie.” Red said in surprise. 

“Please, just let me...” Liz breathed. 

Red was too far gone to think sensibly, so he let Lizzie continue. She whimpered as her clit slipped against his tip and glided along his shaft. She kept whimpering, then a few moments later, she tensed up as she began orgasming. He managed to hold off; he lifted her by the waist and moved her back a little. She straddled his thighs and used her hand on him again. Liz quickly pumped Raymond’s erection and she could see the ecstasy on his face. His breath caught, then he moaned and sighed as his warm semen gushed out several times, going over her fingers and onto his lower abdomen. When he relaxed, he gave her a slightly stern look. 

“We can’t do that again, sweetheart, it’s too risky.” Red said of her not-so-dry humping.

Lizzie pouted a little. 

“I’ll go get condoms.” He added. 

“Now?” She asked. 

“Yes. That store’s open twenty-four hours.” He said. 

“You’d do that for me?” She asked sweetly. 

Red smirked. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Okay, but be careful and hurry back. And if you run into my dad, just say I found out Marcie and Jack were going to hook up and I asked you to go buy condoms to make sure they had safe sex.” She said. 

“Uh…okay.” He said. 

Red tidied up and threw his clothes back on, then he kissed Lizzie before leaving. He sincerely hoped Sam wouldn’t uncharacteristically decide to shop at the store he didn’t like at this time of night. And that was quite the story Lizzie weaved…Marcie and Johnny, was it? Luckily for Red, he was the only one in the store and he bought two boxes of condoms without incident. He drove home and went inside to find Lizzie asleep on the bed. He smiled and simply adored her for a few moments before putting the boxes of condoms on the nightstand. Red took his clothes and shoes off, then he gently got back into bed. Lizzie stirred and woke up. 

“You’re back already? Did you get them? You didn’t see my dad, did you?” Liz said. 

“Shhh relax. I didn’t run into your dad. And yes, I bought _two_ boxes, since you’re so…uh…” Red said. 

“Horny?” She said. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Good. Are they fun colours?” She said. 

“No, was I supposed to get fun colours?” He said. 

“I was just curious.” She said. 

“They’re on the nightstand.” He said, pointing behind her. 

Liz turned over and picked up a box; she read the information and looked at the image. 

“Will these fit you?” Liz asked. 

Red couldn’t help chuckling. 

“Yes, they’ll fit.” Red said, smirking. 

“Okay.” She said, then she put the box down and snuggled up to him again. 

“Thanks for going to get them.” Liz said sleepily. 

“No problem.” Red said quietly, petting her head. 

“I need to sleep for a bit.” She said. 

“So do I. You wore me out.” He said humorously. 

Liz giggled. 

“Night, Raymond.” She murmured. 

“Night, sweetheart. Happy birthday.” He said quietly. 

“Mmm.” She hummed in response, then she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Red dozed off shortly afterwards. In the morning, he awoke when he felt a weight on him; Lizzie was wearing a towel and had damp hair. She was straddling him and smiling excitedly. 

“Oh, hello.” Red said amusedly. 

“Hi. I helped myself to your nice big shower.” Liz said happily. 

“Mm. You smell delicious.” He said; she must’ve found the exotic mango-coconut scented products. 

“Thanks.” She said, lightly rubbing his chest and abdomen. 

“In fact…” He said, then he grabbed Lizzie’s waist and rolled over so she landed on her back. 

Liz giggled excitedly as Raymond opened her towel and began kissing her tummy. He looked up at her face. 

“I’d like to taste you.” Red said, gently coaxing her legs open. 

“_Oh_…” She purred. 

She blushed as he kissed into her pubic hair; his tongue then delicately moved downwards over her clit. Liz gasped and then moaned in pleasure at the new sensation. She heard Raymond moan, too. 

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” Red asked breathily. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

Red went down on Lizzie again, gently licking and sucking her soft folds and her firm clit. Her thighs trembled and she closed her legs a little bit. 

“Is that still okay?” He asked. 

“Yes, it’s just really sensitive.” She said. 

“Mm I know baby…I’ll be more gentle.” He said. 

Liz sighed and writhed as Raymond very lightly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. He was almost being too gentle now; it made her extremely aroused, craving more. 

“Mmmm Raymond…” Liz moaned softly in bliss. 

Red was in bliss, too; he let out a low moan as she began slowly grinding her hips. He put his hands on her hips, relishing the way they gyrated as her need increased. He licked her more firmly now. 

“Mm…yes…” Liz whimpered. 

Liz felt her pleasure rapidly increasing and she was striving for the sweet release. She breathed heavily and squirmed as Raymond sucked on her clit. 

“Oh god…” She breathed. 

Red was surprised when Lizzie lifted up a bit, trying to feel his tongue lower. He put his hands under her butt cheeks. He pointed his tongue and slowly moved it down between her inner lips, then he carefully nudged her opening. She seemed okay with it, but a little tense; he went back to rubbing her clit to bring her closer to climaxing. Liz had been curious and wanting to find out what it feels like, but it wasn’t as pleasurable; she became nervous about it, so she was thrilled Raymond went back to doing this instead. His tongue relentlessly moved back and forth over her hard clit, giving her almost constant jolts of pleasure. She panted and clutched the sheets. Liz tensed up as she began orgasming. Red was thrilled by the loud whimper Lizzie made as she reached her orgasm; he gently continued licking her as she rode the waves of the pleasure, then he stopped as she pulled back. 

Liz looked down in amazement and satisfaction; Raymond smiled at her and rose up. 

“I enjoyed that. What did you think?” Red said, laying beside her. 

“It felt really good. But I still prefer rubbing against your…you know. That felt the best.” Liz said shyly. 

“It certainly did…” He agreed, smirking. 

“It’s a good thing you bought condoms…” She said. 

“Indeed.” He said. 

“Wanna put one on now?” She asked, glancing at his erection. 

“You have to get home soon, sweetheart.” He said regretfully; he was worried Sam might come check on Lizzie if she spent too long here. 

“Come on.” She said seductively as she reached over and stroked up along his erection. 

Red closed his eyes at the feel of her hand on him. After hesitating for a few moments, he caved. 

“Alright, Lizzie.” Red said breathily. 

She giggled excitedly as he quickly reached overtop of her for a box of condoms. Red ripped the box open, then he opened the wrapper; Lizzie propped up on her elbows to watch him put it on. She was lustfully eyeing his erection and her cheeks turned a beautiful pink. When the condom was on, Lizzie eagerly straddled him and put her hands on his chest; she moaned quietly and closed her eyes as she began rubbing herself on him. Liz was in ecstasy as she rubbed her extremely sensitive clit up and down Raymond’s length, gliding with the lubricant. She let out a shaky breath and her thighs trembled. Raymond was lightly rubbing her thighs, not guiding her movements this time, so she experimented. She mewled softly as she rubbed her clit on his tip. Liz was so aroused, she felt ready for more; she moved forward and pushed down so that his tip nudged her opening. Raymond moaned, and she wanted to go further, but she was tense and it felt like he wouldn’t fit. She pushed down a little bit, but then she stopped. 

“Baby, we don’t have to do that now. Just do it like this…and let me make you come.” Red said breathily; he took hold of Lizzie’s hips and repositioned her so they could carry on rubbing together. 

“Mmm…yeah…” Liz purred weakly as he firmly humped her. 

Red watched Lizzie close her eyes, concentrating on the pleasure; she was enthusiastically humping him, and her nails dug into his chest a little bit. He watched her breasts and her tummy as she moved on him. She was whimpering and panting. He was completely enamoured with her; she was exquisite. 

“Raymond…are you gonna come, too?” Liz said breathlessly. 

He quickened the pace. 

“Yes.” Red breathed. 

Liz moaned and tilted her head back as she got closer to climaxing. She felt the perfect amount of friction on her clit; she _loved_ doing this with Raymond. She couldn’t get enough. She took a few gasping breaths, then she moaned loudly and tensed up as she reached her orgasm. Liz was so sensitive, Raymond’s movements made the waves of her orgasm even stronger; she trembled and tried to catch her breath, then she heard him groan quietly. He bucked his hips and breathed heavily as he came. Liz wished she could feel his semen; she rubbed against his tip to feel the squishy sensation of the end of the condom. Red felt a shiver of pleasure as Lizzie did that; he smirked up at her while she slowly continued. 

“I wish we could do it without a condom again…” Liz said. 

Red did, too, but he was supposed to be the responsible one because he was older. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He said sympathetically. 

“I’ll go on the pill.” She said, still subtly revelling in the sensation. 

“You don’t have to do that.” He said nervously; what if Sam found out she was on the pill?

“I want to.” She said.

Lizzie seductively bent down and kissed him. Red felt her move on him and the condom slipped. He quickly lifted her up by the waist; perhaps the pill would be a good idea after all. 

“Baby…” He said quietly. 

She playfully pouted, then she got off him. Red had just finished taking the condom off when the phone rang, startling him and Lizzie. He instinctively covered himself with the blanket and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. 

“Hello?” Red said. 

Liz smirked naughtily, but as she listened, she became nervous. 

“Hi Sam, yes, Lizzie stayed here overnight, safe and sound…” Red said. 

“Oh, did her friends stay, too?” Sam said. 

“No…no, it was just Lizzie…” Red said honestly. 

Liz bit her lip anxiously and Raymond put his hand on her arm to soothe her. 

“Oh, alright. So you’re going to give her breakfast and everything? I have to get to work shortly.” Sam said. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Red said. 

“Okay, and everything went okay? They all behaved themselves?” Sam asked. 

Red thought about how naughty Lizzie was, and how he’d chosen to misbehave with her. 

“Yeah, it was all fine.” Red said almost too emphatically. 

“Okay. Well, say hi to Lizzie for me and I’ll see her later. Bye for now, Red.” Sam said. 

“Right. Okay, bye.” Red said, then he hung up. 

Red noticed Lizzie still looked nervous. 

“He just wanted to find out how everything went. He says hi.” Red said. 

“Okay. He’s off to work?” She said. 

“Yes.” He said. 

“Hmm…so I can spend more time with you?” She said, lustfully stroking his abdomen. 

“Lizzie, you’re insatiable.” Red said amusedly. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I play with myself a few times a day…and I think about _you_…” Liz said. 

Red was stunned for a few moments. 

“Well, that’s uh…extremely flattering.” He said. 

She giggled quietly and hugged him. 

“I’ll give you a break. We can have some cereal.” Liz said adoringly as she hugged Raymond tightly. 

“Oh, thank you.” Red said humorously, and they chuckled together. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Red driving a BMW Z4 convertible, but I’ve tried to set this story a while back when they’d both be younger.

Liz had lunch with Raymond at his house; she wanted to take advantage of the time with him while her dad was at work.

“Could you maybe come with me to walk-in clinic?” Liz asked timidly. 

“Are you getting sick?” Red asked, concerned. 

“No, I want to get a prescription for a birth control pill.” She said embarrassedly. 

“Oh. No. I mean, I _would_, but to be seen at the clinic with you for _that_? Your dad would kill me.” He said. 

“It’s all confidential.” She said. 

“Your discussion with the doctor would be, but what about the people in the waiting room, and the pharmacist at the drug store?” He said. 

Red noticed Lizzie’s expression changed; she was sullen. She looked down at her lap. 

“Would you be embarrassed to be my boyfriend?” Liz asked; she didn’t see why it was such a big deal to go out and about together. 

“No of course not, sweetheart. I just worry about what people might think of me…especially your dad. They’ll think I’m a pervert.” Red said. 

“But you’re _not_.” She said. 

“That’s debatable.” He said wryly. 

They both smirked. 

“Please, Raymond? I can’t ask my dad to take me because he’ll know something’s up, and if I tell him I’m going to the clinic myself, I’d have to explain why otherwise he’d worry. This is the perfect time to go. Besides, it takes a while to kick in and I’d like to get started on it…” Liz said. 

Liz waited and watched Raymond intently as he considered it. He sighed quietly. 

“I really spoil you, you know that, right?” Red said. 

“Thank you.” She said, then she got out of her chair and kissed him. 

As Lizzie sat in his lap and kissed him passionately, Red was reminded that the pill was a good idea. He and Lizzie were very sexually active now, and he didn’t want to get her pregnant. Sam would truly kill him. He gently stopped the kiss.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Red said, then he patted her butt. 

Liz got up and grabbed her purse; she put her sunglasses on and went out front with Raymond to his fancy silver BMW Z3. They got in and drove to the nearby walk-in clinic. Liz could tell Raymond was still uncomfortable about coming in with her. 

“I can go in by myself.” Liz offered. 

Red was tempted to stay in the car, but he decided the least he could do was sit in the waiting room for Lizzie. He was the reason she wanted to go on the pill, not to mention she was his girlfriend now.

“It’s okay, I’ll come in and sit in the waiting room.” Red said. 

Liz smiled and felt relieved that Raymond was willing to come in and be seen with her. 

“Okay, thanks.” Liz said happily. 

They got out of the car and went inside. Luckily, there were only two people ahead of them. Liz checked in at the reception counter and sat with Raymond as they waited. She kept smiling excitedly and glancing at him. She was excited to be going on the pill, so they could eventually fool around and have sex without worrying—and without condoms. Red felt Lizzie’s fingers subtly touch his little finger as they sat close beside each other. He looked at her and smiled. Lizzie was then called in, so she followed the nurse down the short hallway. Red crossed his legs and picked up a magazine to distract himself from his nervousness. He was still worried about running into Sam here, or the medical staff blabbing about Lizzie being here for the pill, accompanied by him. 

Liz had a brief checkup and despite her nervousness, her blood pressure and everything were good, so she was given the all-clear to start taking a birth control pill. She happily put her prescription in her purse and thanked the doctor, then she joined Raymond. 

“I’m all done.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Oh, excellent.” Red said, getting up. 

They stepped outside and she touched his arm. 

“I got my prescription!” Liz said excitedly. 

“That’s good, sweetheart. Do you want to go next door to the pharmacy and fill it now? It’s up to you.” Red said. 

“Yeah, I’d like to get it now.” She said. 

“Alright.” He said. 

They walked to the next entrance and went into the pharmacy together. Red made himself scarce while Lizzie had the prescription filled; he browsed through the farthest aisle from the pharmacy counter. When she was done, she rejoined him and they left. He glanced at the time when they got into his car. 

“What time does your dad get home?” Red asked. 

“Um, about half an hour.” Liz said. 

“I’d better take you home then, sweetheart. Is that okay with you?” He said. 

“Yeah, but I’ll miss you.” She said. 

“I’ll miss you too, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

Red felt bad for being so distant from her at the clinic and drug store. He reached over and put his hand on her thigh. 

“I’m sorry I was preoccupied with what people might think. That’s all it was. I want you to know that I love being with you, and I’m proud to be with you. I’m a very lucky guy.” Red said earnestly. 

Liz felt better now; she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. 

“Thanks, Raymond. I realize the situation with my dad is tricky, and we don’t know how he’d react. Also, we do have a big age difference, but who cares what people think?” Liz said. 

Red chuckled. 

“Okay. I’ll try not to worry about it anymore. Speaking of your dad, though…you’re not going to tell him about the pill? He’ll notice you’re taking something.” Red said. 

“I’ll keep it in my purse or my bedroom, and I’ll just take it with some water when I get ready in the bathroom every morning.” She said. 

Red smiled amusedly; Lizzie had already planned it out.

“Okay. Let’s get you home.” He said. 

Liz happily watched the scenery as Raymond drove her home; she was daydreaming about their night and morning together. She suddenly realized they were in her driveway already. Liz touched her “L” necklace and turned towards Raymond, smiling broadly. 

“Thanks for my birthday present.” Liz said. 

“Which one?” Red said with innuendo. 

Liz giggled and blushed lightly, then Raymond leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She loved his kisses. 

“Mm…” She moaned quietly. 

They pulled back slightly. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your birthday, sweetheart, and…everything. I _thoroughly_ enjoyed it, too.” He said. 

They kissed again. 

“It was amazing.” She purred. 

“Mmm.” He rumbled, then they carried on kissing. 

Red felt Lizzie’s hand slide along his inner thigh. 

“Baby…you’re making me hard again…” He said quietly. 

She whimpered softly in response as she kissed him; she moved her hand up and cupped the bulge in his trousers. 

“…We don’t have time, Lizzie…” Red said reluctantly. 

Lizzie whined, but she stopped. They both jumped when they heard a brief beep from a car horn behind them; it was Sam pulling up out front. 

“Jesus. Do you think he saw us?” Red said. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Liz said, then she opened the car door to greet her dad as he got out of his truck. 

“You’re just getting home now, Lizzie?” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I hung out with Raymond for a while and then I made him take me to the drug store for candy and tampons.” Liz said humorously. 

Red saw Lizzie hold up the drug store bag, which indeed contained candy and a box of tampons. She was a good little liar. Sam laughed and leaned into the car. 

“Poor Raymond.” Sam said, chuckling. 

Red chuckled briefly. 

“Thanks for looking after her. Your ‘Lizzie’ shift is done now, you can go home.” Sam said lightheartedly. 

“Sure…no problem. Right, I’ll be off then.” Red said. 

He and Lizzie looked deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment; they wished they could kiss goodbye or make plans for their next tryst. 

“See you soon, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“Yep. Come over whenever you want, Lizzie. Bye Sam.” Red said. 

“See ya, Red.” Sam said. 

Sam closed the car door and Red backed out of the driveway; he waved to them and drove to his house at the end of the street. 

“So, you had a fun birthday?” Sam said. 

“Yeah, it was awesome!” Liz almost squealed. 

“Good!” He said as they went inside. 

Liz took her bag from the drug store into her bedroom and hid the birth control pills in her nightstand drawer for now. She felt naughty for keeping these secrets from her dad but she figured that at some point, she and Raymond would be able to tell him about their relationship. Maybe after it had gone on for a while, he wouldn’t be mad. It would still be a shock, which she didn’t look forward to. She couldn’t help how she felt about Raymond, though; he was the man of her dreams and she wasn’t interested in anyone her age. Liz went out into the kitchen to join her dad. 

“I’ve just ordered Chinese food. All our favourites.” Sam said. 

“Oh cool! Thanks, Daddy.” Liz said. 

He smiled and hugged her. 

“I can’t believe you’re eighteen already. My little Butterball is all grown up.” He said nostalgically. 

Liz hugged him tightly.

“Yeah.” She said; she was close to confessing everything about her very grownup relationship with Raymond. 

“But you’ll always be my baby girl.” Sam said. 

She couldn’t tell him; he still thought of her as a little girl. He’d be protective, worried and angry. 

“I know.” She said softly. 

They pulled back and smiled at each other. 

“You remembered to get the spicy eggplant?” Liz asked lightheartedly. 

“Of course!” Sam said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red was at his house, doing laundry. He was washing the bedding and he couldn’t stop vividly recalling Lizzie, naked on his bed, lustful and in pleasure…her adorably sexy lingerie that she wore just for him…the way she sounded, the way she tasted…

Red sighed and pondered his predicament. He was enamoured with Sam’s daughter, the girl he’d known since she was little. He felt guilty again, but then he reminded himself that Lizzie was very much a young woman now, and she wanted him. She loved being with him; it made them both happy. Who was he to deny them both happiness? Red decided he would set aside his feelings of guilt and continue seeing Lizzie. They would deal with disclosing it to Sam when the time felt right. Thinking about the right time, he began wondering when Lizzie would want to go all the way with him. He was nervous about it, but he couldn’t help feeling honoured and eager to show her what it was like. He’d make it feel as good as possible. Red sighed heavily again and rubbed his face. He was sitting there obsessing over Lizzie and fantasizing about her. She was driving him crazy. He got up and changed into his workout clothes, then he distracted himself with exercise. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After supper, Liz was sitting with her dad, watching TV; she missed Raymond already. She wanted to go see him again and spend the night. Badly. 

“Um, can I go to Raymond’s and maybe stay over?” Liz asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Again?” Sam asked in surprise; she was just there a short while ago. 

“Yeah…” She said. 

“Sweetie, I know you love the guy, but maybe he wants a little bit of space?” He said. 

“No, he likes spending time with me, too.” She said. 

Sam once again wondered if there was more to their relationship, but he dismissed it. He didn’t really want to think about that right now. 

“Well, I suppose, as long as he’s okay with it.” Sam said. 

Liz jumped up from the couch. 

“But Lizzie, just…promise you’ll think things through, and…be safe…” He said vaguely. 

Liz blushed as she picked up on the implication; her dad was obviously suspecting something more was going on, but neither of them wanted to discuss it in detail. It was very awkward. 

“Uh, yeah…’kay.” She said, then she rushed off to her bedroom. 

Liz put a clean bra and panties in her tote bag, then she packed a nightshirt; she didn’t want to presume she’d be sleeping naked in Raymond’s bed. She packed her birth control pills to start them in the morning. 

“See you tomorrow, Daddy! Have a good night!” Liz said on her way to the front door. 

“You too, sweetie.” Sam said. 

Liz left and walked down the street to Raymond’s house, then she rang the doorbell. Raymond opened the door looking sweaty and sexy in his sleeveless undershirt and shorts. 

“Lizzie, come in.” He said somewhat breathlessly. 

Liz went inside. 

“I was working out.” He added. 

“I can tell…” She said dreamily as she surveyed him. 

Red smirked, then he grasped Lizzie’s waist and pulled her against him. 

“Oh!” Liz giggled; she let her tote bag fall to the floor and put her arms around his neck. 

“Did you miss me already?” Red asked. 

“Yes! Did you miss me?” She said. 

“Very much. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He said. 

“Mm.” She responded interestedly. 

“Want to be part of my workout?” He said. 

Before she could ask how, Raymond grabbed her butt and lifted her up; she held onto his shoulders and put her legs around him. She laughed, then he carried her like this all the way into the master bedroom and gently put her down on the bed.

“You’re strong.” She purred as she laid back seductively. 

“And very sweaty.” He said, smirking. 

“That’s okay, you can get your sweat on me.” She said.

“Well, in that case…” He said, then he got on top of her and nuzzled her while she giggled. 

“Let’s shower together.” He suggested. 

“Okay.” She said shyly. 

Liz went into the bathroom with Raymond and she was thrilled when he took his clothes off in front of her. After looking him up and down, she quickly took her t-shirt and shorts off, then her bra and panties. He gazed appreciatively at her breasts for a few moments, then he stepped into the large shower; she joined him and closed the glass door. Liz watched Raymond turn the water on and wet his hair; while he was busy washing his hair, she stared lustfully at his body. He handed her the shampoo, so she began washing her hair. She noticed Raymond was checking her out, too, and she smiled. They used the body wash and rinsed off, then they got out. Red gave Lizzie a big fluffy towel and she wrapped up in it. 

“Wanna play video games for a bit?” Liz asked. 

“Sure. Let’s put our pyjamas on and be cozy.” Red said. 

Liz nodded happily, then they dried off together and went into the bedroom. She put her nightshirt on while he put a t-shirt and boxers on. Red smiled at Lizzie in her adorable nightshirt with a cupcake on it. She curled up on the bed with the Xbox controller and waited for him to start the game. He started it and joined her on the bed. Before they played, however, he couldn’t resist kissing her cheek. Liz was pleasantly surprised by the sweet kiss on her cheek; she leaned closer and gave Raymond a kiss on the cheek in return. 

“You’re sweet, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“That’s why I wear a cupcake nightshirt.” Liz said humorously. 

He chuckled. 

“It suits you.” He said. 

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

After playing the video game for a long time, Liz was tired. She yawned and stretched.

“Let’s go to sleep, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“That sounds good.” Red said. 

Red turned off the TV and Xbox, then they snuggled together in the middle of the bed. 

“Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

“Hm?” She responded. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me again.” He said, putting his arm around her waist and hugging her. 

“I am too.” She said softly as she nestled against him. 

“Goodnight, baby.” He said. 

“Night.” She murmured. 

In the middle of the night, Liz awoke feeling aroused; Raymond was spooning her. She moaned quietly and moved her butt against him. Red woke up to Lizzie grinding her hips, rubbing her butt against his erection. She whined longingly. Red was tired and he didn’t want to bother with a condom, so he decided to put his hand under her nightshirt. She moaned and lifted her leg to give him access; she rested her leg on top of his. He gently pressed in circles on Lizzie’s delicate flesh, making her whimper. 

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz purred. 

“You like that, don’t you baby…” Red rumbled. 

“Yeah.” She said breathily. 

Liz was extraordinarily aroused; she was thrilled by the feel of Raymond’s body against her from behind while his fingers deftly pleasured her. Red felt Lizzie’s leg quiver, and her clit was becoming harder. He pressed back and forth over it, causing her leg to shake again. She breathed heavily, especially as he moved his hand faster. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

She heard and felt Raymond’s heavy breathing, and his erection pressed against her butt while he very quickly stimulated her clit. It was all overwhelming, and she suddenly orgasmed. Red was immensely gratified as Lizzie whimpered and tensed up with her climax. He sighed and pressed against her butt again. She relaxed and let out a satisfied moan, then she turned her attention to him. 

“Let me do something for you, too.” Liz said, feeling how hard Raymond was. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, we need to go back to sleep.” Red said. 

“You’re not gonna be able to sleep like that.” She said, meaning his erection. 

“It’ll go down.” He said amusedly. 

“Hmm. Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes, it goes away after awhile.” He said humorously. 

“No, I mean are you sure you don’t want me to do something?” She said. 

“I’m sure, baby. You don’t always have to return the favour. I just wanted to satisfy you and go back to sleep.” He explained. 

“Oh, okay. Maybe in the morning, then.” She offered. 

He chuckled quietly. 

“Maybe. Just relax.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Although Liz was surprised, she thought it was sweet that Raymond didn’t expect anything in return. She looked at the alarm clock. It was four in the morning; no wonder he wanted to go back to sleep. He was amazing; he put the effort in to satisfy her at four a.m.

The next day, they had breakfast together and got dressed. Liz took her first birth control pill, then she had to get back home because she was supposed to do chores. She did her laundry and tidied her room, as well as the dusting and dust-mopping. Once she was done, she was free to relax.

Liz sat on her bed and opened her laptop; Marcie signed into MSN Messenger. 

Marcie: _How was it?   
_ Liz: _What?  
_ Marcie: _You know. Your birthday, after we all left._

Liz bit her lip and hesitated for a few moments. 

Liz: _Amazing.  
_ Marcie: _Did you do it???  
_ Liz: _Not all the way.   
_ Marcie: _Oh. What did you do?  
_ Liz: _Marcie!  
_ Marcie: _Come on, I need details. I don’t have a boyfriend so I’m living through you.  
_ Liz: _LOL  
_ Liz: _OK fine. We made out a lot, touched each other…we got naked…  
_ Marcie: _:O  
_ Liz: _I know! We um…rubbed against each other.  
_ Marcie: _What do you mean?  
_ Liz: _Like…down there…I was on top of him and we rubbed together until we had orgasms.  
_ Marcie: …_wow…  
_ Liz: _Yep. It felt sooooooooo good.  
_ Marcie: _I bet!!!!  
_ Liz: _lol  
_ Marcie: _What did it feel like?  
_ Liz: _He felt really warm and hard and smooth. It was just…mmm.  
_ Marcie: _God you’re lucky.  
_ Liz: _And  
_ Marcie: _There’s more?!  
_ Liz: _He um went down on me  
_ Marcie: _:O holy shit. How was that?  
_ Liz: _He made it feel really good. I had an orgasm. But I preferred his dick.  
_ Marcie: _hahah yeah, I can imagine  
_ Liz: _He’s so hot. I wanna go all the way, but I’m nervous. It’s gonna hurt.  
_ Marcie: _Yeah, but after that, it’ll be good.   
_ Liz: _Yeah I guess.   
_ Marcie: _You'__ll be fine. Women have been doing this since caveman days and they’re okay. Sex is supposed to feel good. I’m sure if you get the first time over with, it’ll be amazing.   
_ Liz:_ Yeah I know but like…he’s big, and it’s gonna hurt a lot.  
_ Marcie: _I’ve heard that’s a good thing. lol. But on a more serious note, take your time and do it when you feel ready. Just give me the details when you do decide to do it. :P  
_ Liz: _haha I will. I started on the pill today so we can do it without condoms. Eventually.  
_ Marcie: _Awesome. Sounds like you’re seriously into him.   
_ Liz: _I am.   
_ Marcie: _Good! It’s good you’re happy. I hope I can meet an amazing guy too.   
_ Liz: _You will. :)  
_ Marcie: _Thanks. Well, gotta go eat. Later!_

Liz smiled and signed out of Messenger. She heard her dad get home from work. 

“Hi, Dad!” Liz called to him. 

“Hello!” Sam called. 

Liz went out into the kitchen to give him a hug. 

“How was work?” She asked. 

“Good, did you have a nice time at Raymond’s?” He asked, scrutinizing her face. 

“Yeah.” She said, then she couldn’t help smiling excitedly. 

“…You look happy.” He said. 

“I am.” She said. 

“That’s good sweetie. I uh…notice that you two are spending lots of time together lately, and you seem…well…smitten with him.” He said, finally broaching the subject. 

Liz began blushing and she looked away, but she didn’t deny it. 

“And I assume he’s…smitten…with you, too.” He said. 

Liz went to get a glass of water, but again, she didn’t deny it. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re a young woman now, and you’ve always adored him. He has always adored you, too.” Sam said. 

Liz sipped her water and wished this awkward conversation would end soon. 

“I know he’s a great guy. As long as you’re…you know, responsible about things and keep in mind there’s a big age difference.” He said. 

“I don’t care about the age difference.” She said. 

“I know, Lizzie, but other people might.” He said. 

“They don’t matter. They’re not in the relationship.” She said defensively. 

“…So there _is_ a relationship.” He said. 

Liz blushed again and looked at the floor; she nodded subtly. 

“I see. And just out of curiosity, whose idea was it to start this relationship?” He asked protectively. 

“Mine, actually.” She said defiantly. 

Sam studied Lizzie and he could tell how determined she was to be with Raymond. He nodded and smiled gently. 

“Okay, sweetie…Like I said, just be responsible and don’t let him pressure you into anything—“ Sam was saying. 

“Dad.” Liz groaned embarrassedly. 

“Alright. I’m done nagging for now. Oh wait, did you do your chores?” He said. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Okay, _now_ I’m done nagging.” He said, smirking. 

Liz chuckled slightly; she actually felt a bit relieved that this conversation happened. She started making supper while Sam went out onto the porch. He dialled Red. 

“Hello?” Red said. 

“Red, we need to talk.” Sam said. 

“Fuck…” Red muttered under his breath. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Nothing. What’s up?” Red said. 

“Lizzie is smitten with you and she let it slip that you’re in a relationship now.” Sam said. 

“…Right…” Red said. 

“I’m not gonna try and put a stop to it, but I want you to be responsible. Be careful with her and don’t pressure her into anything. I know you’re not that kind of guy, I’m just saying this ‘cause she’s my little girl. I don’t want her to get hurt or get her heart broken.” Sam said. 

“I would never hurt her, pressure her, or break her heart. I love Lizzie very much.” Red said. 

Sam sighed and calmed down a bit. 

“I know. Just…take good care of her, okay?” Sam said. 

“Of _course_.” Red said emphatically. 

Sam nodded. 

“Okay. Well, I’ll let you go.” Sam said. 

“Alright. And don’t worry, Sam.” Red said. 

“Okay. Bye for now.” Sam said. 

“Bye.” Red said. 

Liz heard her dad come back in. 

“Sandwiches are ready!” She said. 

“Okay thanks, I’ll just go wash my hands.” He said. 

Liz wondered why he went out on the porch for a bit, but she put it out of her mind. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the evening, Sam noticed Lizzie looked nervous, almost coy as they had a tea together. 

“Um, Daddy…” She began sweetly. 

“Yes, you can go see Raymond.” Sam said; he knew what she was about to ask. 

“Thanks, Daddy!” She said happily. 

“Yeah, okay.” He said. 

“You’re the best. I love you.” She said as she got up from her chair and hugged him. 

He chuckled. 

“Love you too.” He said. 

Sam amusedly sat at the table while Lizzie rushed into her bedroom to grab stuff and then ran past him to the front door. 

“See you tomorrow!” She said as she left. 

Sam felt like Lizzie was always at Raymond’s house now, but he supposed this would help prepare him for empty nest syndrome. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz excitedly waited for Raymond to answer the door; she thought maybe he wasn’t home. She was thrilled when he opened the door. He was wearing a suit. 

“Hi!” Liz said.

“Hello sweetheart, I just got home from a meeting. Come in.” Red said. 

Liz went inside and checked Raymond out in his suit. 

“Wow, you look extra handsome.” She said. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Are you gonna carry me into your bedroom again this time?” She asked flirtatiously. 

“Do you want me to?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She said giddily. 

“Hm. Come here.” He said, then he took hold of her waist. 

Red lifted Lizzie as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She giggled and he carried her into his bedroom. He laid her down on the edge of the bed and she clung to him, making him stay on top of her. 

“Mm…” Red moaned as Lizzie pulled him against her; he was cradled between her thighs. 

Liz breathed heavier as she felt Raymond becoming hard. She eagerly ground her hips, pressing her clit against his hardness. 

“Can you take your clothes off?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red breathed.

Red stood up and quickly undressed while Lizzie pulled her shorts and panties down on the bed; she took them off, then her tank top and bra. She seductively opened her legs and began gently pressing on her clit. Red was rock hard as he stood before her, and she was clearly excited about that. 

“Raymond, I wanna try going further.” Liz said. 

“There’s no rush. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Red said. 

“I don’t feel pressured. I wanna see what it’s like.” She said. 

Liz was relaxed and extremely horny, so she reached down and slowly pushed the tip of her middle finger into her opening. She got nervous from the discomfort, but as she looked at Raymond, she relaxed again. Red was transfixed; he just stood there watching Lizzie experiment. She was blushing and gently sliding her finger deeper inside herself. He almost came right then and there. 

“Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

Liz moaned and looked down at his erection; she became wetter, and her finger was easily gliding in and out. She knew Raymond would be much bigger, but she felt like she could handle it. She certainly wanted to try at least. 

“Do you want to do it?” Liz asked breathily as she moved her finger in and out. 

Red never wanted anything so badly before. 

“God yes, baby, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Red said. 

“Let’s just try it.” She said; Liz knew Raymond would be gentle and he would stop if she didn’t want to continue. 

“…Alright, sweetheart.” He said, then he took a condom from the box and unwrapped it. 

Red rolled the condom on as he watched Lizzie’s finger disappear between her inner lips. 

“I’m really wet…” She purred. 

Once again, Red was nearly pushed over the edge. His erection throbbed as he looked at her. 

“Let’s get in the middle of the bed.” Red said softly. 

Liz slowly withdrew her finger as Raymond watched intently; she was surprised when he guided her hand up and put her finger in his mouth. She blushed. He smirked slightly as they moved into the centre of the huge bed, then he settled on top of her. 

“Are you comfy?” Red asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” Liz said, looking up at him. 

“And are you sure you want to try going all the way?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Okay…I’ll go really slow, and I’ll be as gentle as possible.” He said lovingly as he caressed the side of her head. 

"Okay.” She said. 

“Just tell me if you want to stop. No pressure.” He said, then he kissed her. 

“Okay, I will.” She said. 

They kissed again and Liz felt Raymond rubbing up and down her sensitive flesh. He then reached down and they looked into each other’s eyes as he guided his tip to her entrance. She felt how much bigger he was than her finger, and she got nervous again. 

“Are you sure, baby?” Red asked, noticing her nervousness. 

“Yeah.” Liz whispered. 

Red took his time, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her ear as he carefully nudged her repeatedly, getting her used to that sensation first. 

“You’re nice and wet…that’ll make it feel better…” He rumbled in her ear. 

“Mmm…” She moaned. 

As Liz relaxed, Raymond’s gentle nudging was starting to excite her. Her opening was very sensitive, she discovered. He was barely dipping into her, and it actually felt kind of good.

“Go a bit further.” Liz said. 

Red slowly pressed forward and squeezed into Lizzie a little bit; she looked surprised. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

Liz was astonished at this new sensation; she realized that the more nervous she got, the more painful it was, so she learned to relax her muscles down there. She breathed deeply and distracted herself by kissing Raymond. 

“I’m ready.” She said, encouraging him to continue. 

Red was able to slip deeper into Lizzie but then she tensed up. He kissed her and waited; she relaxed again and timidly pulled him, so he slowly pushed forward. He was almost all the way in already, and they were both surprised. Liz was thrilled to be having sex with Raymond, and relieved it didn’t hurt as badly as she expected. Red was thrilled to take this next step with Lizzie and be her first. She was his sweet, beautiful, young girlfriend and she was giving him her virginity. 

“You’re so beautiful, and you feel so good, Lizzie.” Red said in amazement. 

Liz smiled and kissed him; she felt him pull back and the movement inside her felt weird, so she tensed up again. 

“Sorry.” She said wryly. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby.” He said. 

Red stroked Lizzie’s hair and kissed her lips, cheek, jawline and ear. She moaned softly and relaxed, then she moved slightly on him, which was a very pleasant surprise. He gave her slow thrusts, giving her time to adjust and stay relaxed as he moved inside her. Liz didn’t think she would orgasm from this, but it felt better already, and it was gratifying to give pleasure to Raymond. Red noticed that Lizzie was staying relaxed and he was able to thrust at a steady pace. 

“Is this okay?” Red asked. 

“Yeah. Keep going, I wanna make you come.” Liz said. 

“I want to make you come, too.” He said. 

“I…” She began; she didn’t really want to say she didn’t think it was possible. 

“Just relax and enjoy this special moment.” He said softly. 

Liz smiled and rubbed his back; he kissed her neck again, and his tongue rubbed a sensitive spot. It felt very erotic. 

“Mm…” She moaned quietly. 

She paid attention to how her body was responding to Raymond; she felt warm and flushed, her heart raced, her breathing was heavy. She was more aroused and wet now, so his cock was gliding in and out, causing friction that was far from unpleasant. As she thought about him moving and out of her, she felt turned on. She reminded herself of how much she loved rubbing against him, and this was another version of that. Red was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie mewled and began rocking her hips with his thrusts. She seemed to be gaining pleasure from it now. He didn’t want to say anything because it might distract her or pressure her, so he celebrated this moment in his mind. 

Liz couldn’t believe it, but she felt the pleasure rising. Raymond was slipping against her walls, quickening his pace slightly, and she was getting a very satisfying sensation. It was elusive but because of his quick pace, she kept getting this lovely tingle of pleasure. She concentrated on the rhythm and got lost in the sensations he was giving her. Liz felt like a long time had probably passed, and she got a little embarrassed about it taking so long. Raymond didn’t seem to notice, however; he wasn’t in a rush. Liz relaxed once more and her pleasure began skyrocketing. She whimpered and clutched his back. 

“Mmm! Raymond!” Liz whined. 

Red looked at Lizzie to check if she was in pain or pleasure. 

“You want to stop?” Red asked. 

“No!” She implored. 

Red realized she was in fact getting close to climaxing. He gently picked up the pace. Their breathing was hard and Lizzie was becoming tense; she got even tighter around his cock. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily. 

Liz was getting a little tender, but she was still feeling that pleasurable tingle. She wanted to reach that elusive peak. 

“Don’t stop.” She pleaded breathlessly. 

“I won’t.” He breathed. 

Red somehow managed to hold off while he brought Lizzie to her climax. She gasped and made the sweetest little whimper as she tensed up; she clutched him with her whole body. Her walls squeezed him and tightly pumped him as he thrust a couple more times. Red groaned breathily and throbbed inside Lizzie as he filled the condom. She writhed slightly beneath him as they rode the waves of pleasure. Liz was shocked she had an orgasm; she was awestruck. She gaped and caught her breath as Raymond looked at her. His expression was almost as awestruck as hers. He kissed her adoringly for several moments, then he smiled at her. 

“You’re amazing.” Red said delightedly. 

“So are you!” Liz said joyfully. 

“It felt good for you, baby? You liked it?” He asked. 

“After a while, it felt really good. I was surprised. I didn’t think I’d have an orgasm.” She said. 

“I _hoped_ you would, but I wasn’t sure. You surprised me, too.” He said, smiling. 

She giggled. 

Red kissed Lizzie, then he gently pulled out before the condom became too loose. Liz thought the sensation of Raymond pulling out felt weird but kind of sexy. She watched him take the condom off and she was immensely gratified to see that he’d filled the tip of it. 

“It was good for you?” Liz asked. 

“Hell yes. Lizzie, it felt amazing, and I’m ecstatic.” Red assured her; he put the condom in the wastebasket and then pulled Lizzie closer. 

Red kissed her on the head as he held her close. 

“I’m glad it felt good for you. I wanted to make your first time as nice as possible.” He said quietly. 

“You _did_.” She said. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

“I love you too!” She said earnestly. 

Liz was so happy, she felt like she was floating. She snuggled against Raymond and revelled in the warm, loving protection of his embrace. 

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

Liz couldn’t stop smiling; she’d just had sex with Raymond. She was no longer a virgin and she felt very grown up now. She was looking forward to discovering what sex was like when it wasn’t the first time. It should be even better. She couldn’t wait to tell Marcie her big news. Red heard Lizzie giggle adorably as she snuggled even closer.

“What are you giggling about?” Red asked amusedly. 

“I’m so happy.” Liz said. 

He kissed her on the head. 

“Me too, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Um, Raymond…” She began. 

“Hm?” He responded. 

“…My dad suspected we might be more than just friends, and I ended up telling him we were in a relationship.” She said. 

“I know, baby.” He said. 

“You know?!” She asked. 

“Your dad called me earlier.” He said. 

“Oh no, did he give you hell?” She said embarrassedly; she realized Sam must’ve called him while he was out on the front porch.

“No, he just wanted to tell me he knew about our relationship and to take good care of you, which I will. He loves you very much.” He said. 

“Okay. Yeah, he’s the best dad. I hope he’s not too worried about us, though.” She said. 

“He’ll be okay. He knows you’re a smart, responsible young woman and I’ll treat you properly.” He said. 

Liz hugged him. 

“Yeah. You’re so sweet to me.” She said. 

Red smiled and held Lizzie tighter. 

“I have to go pee.” She said humorously as he squeezed her. 

“Oh, sorry.” He chuckled; he released her. 

Liz giggled, then she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She went pee, then when she wiped, she noticed a tiny trace of blood. She was reminded that this was her first time, and she felt nostalgic; she’d remember this forever. Liz was extremely pleased that her first time was with Raymond, her dream guy. He was gentle, caring and patient. This was the most memorable night she’d had so far. Red was lost in thought as he relaxed on his pillow. Lizzie had just given him her virginity; he could hardly believe it. It was such a beautiful, precious, pleasurable experience, he’d be thinking about it for days. He looked at Lizzie as she came back from the bathroom and she seemed to be waddling a little bit. He felt bad.

“You okay?” Red asked. 

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “I’m just a bit sore. It’s fine though! It’s like…a reminder. A sexy, satisfying reminder of what we just did.” 

Red smirked and put his hand on Lizzie’s waist as she settled close in front of him. He kissed her very gently, then they looked into each other’s eyes. He lightly caressed her cheek. Liz was entranced by Raymond as he doted on her; his lovely green eyes gazed at her face and into her eyes. His warm hand softly stroked her cheek, then covered her shoulder. 

“Are you ready to sleep, baby?” Red asked quietly. 

“Almost.” Liz said; she was tired and cozy, but her mind kept reliving and processing their lovemaking. She was still ecstatic about it. 

Raymond gave her a warm smile. 

“Okay.” He said softly. 

Liz touched his cheek and traced his jawline to his chin. She touched his lips, then she placed her hand on his warm chest and smiled at him. 

“When did you realize I had a crush on you?” Liz asked, smiling. 

“Quite a while ago. When did you start having a crush on me?” Red said amusedly. 

Lizzie gave him a coy look. 

“Quite a while ago.” She said.

Red chuckled and kissed her. 

“Do you remember about two years ago, you took my dad and I on an Autumn tour? We went to take pictures of the trees, get apples and stuff.” Liz said. 

“Oh yeah, I remember that.” Red said, smiling. 

“We got candy apples, apple pie, maple syrup…all the sweet stuff you love.” She said affectionately. 

“Yes.” He chuckled. 

“Well, I remember the three of us met for the pancake breakfast at the hotel, and…you opened the special maple syrup you bought. You poured loads of it onto my pancakes, and you winked at me. I remember I felt embarrassed and excited when you winked at me. During that trip, I’d watch you and think ‘wow, he’s really hot, why haven’t I noticed this before’.” She said. 

Red laughed. 

“Thank you. That’s quite the memory you have.” He said. 

“Yeah. Um…I also remember, more recently…you drove me home from the diner we were at. We had lunch together. And I could smell your aftershave or cologne in the car. It turned me on. Your hand accidentally touched my knee when you went to change gears, and I wished you’d touch my legs on purpose. When you dropped me off, I went into my room and pictured you while I played with myself.” She said. 

“Mm…” He responded interestedly. 

“It felt so good that every time I did it, I’d think about you.” She admitted.

“Wow. I’m very flattered.” He said, lightly caressing her hip. 

“Have you ever thought about me while you…you know?” She asked. 

“_Yes_.” He said enthusiastically. 

“Really?” She asked giddily. 

“Absolutely. I know this probably makes me a pervert, but lately, when I’d see you in your bikini…I couldn’t get you out of my mind…and I’d picture you to satisfy my urges.” He confessed. 

“That doesn’t make you a pervert.” She giggled. 

“You weren’t eighteen yet.” He said. 

“Well, I’m flattered, and I don’t think you’re a pervert.” She said humorously. 

“Thanks. I’m glad.” He said amusedly. 

Red was excited when Lizzie began exploring his body with her hand; she caressed his arm, then ran down his abdomen. She gently grasped his cock and lightly moved her hand up and down. 

“Mm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

“Talking about this stuff is making me feel horny again.” Liz explained. 

“Ohh…what would you like me to do for you, baby?” He said. 

“Can we just rub against each other?” She asked shyly. 

“Yes.” He said breathily; he was now very hard again. 

“I love that.” She said. 

“Mm, I know you do. It feels good.” He said. 

Red reached over Lizzie to the nightstand and the first box of condoms was empty already; they were going through them like crazy. He grabbed the second box and opened it, then he unwrapped a condom and put it on. 

“Do you want to get on top of me? It’s a bit easier that way…we can do it harder.” Red said. 

Liz felt herself becoming wet. 

“Yeah.” She said eagerly. 

Liz lustfully eyed Raymond as he laid on his back, then she straddled him and touched her sensitive flesh to his hard cock. She moaned weakly and closed her eyes as she began moving forwards and backwards, feeling the lubricated friction on her clit. 

“Mmm. Does it feel good for you too?” Liz said breathily. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Red said; Lizzie was rubbing firmly enough for him, plus just watching her naked and in bliss was enough to make him come. 

She whimpered and moved faster. 

“Oh, Raymond…” She moaned. 

“That’s it, baby…” He rumbled as he gripped her hips. 

“Mm!” She mewled. 

They breathed heavily and humped each other harder and faster. Liz was already on the verge of climaxing. She panted and then mewled in ecstasy as she orgasmed; Raymond kept rubbing against her, making her orgasm even stronger. He continued for several moments, then he tensed up and held her still as he came. Red moaned breathily as he gushed warmly into the condom. When the intense pleasure subsided, they caught their breath and looked at each other. 

“God, _Lizzie_…you drive me crazy.” Red said. 

Liz felt pleased with herself. 

“Good!” She giggled. 

Liz leaned forward and kissed Raymond; she felt the condom was becoming squishy, and she was tempted to keep going. She was tempted to just take it off and _then_ keep going. But she’d be a good responsible young woman and not do that. She lifted up and got off him. 

“Okay, I think I can sleep now.” Liz said relaxedly. 

“Wonderful. Same here.” Red said as he put the condom in the wastebasket. 

They got comfy and they both sighed contentedly. 

“Night, Raymond.” She said. 

“Night, sweetheart.” He said. 

Liz sprawled out on her tummy and smiled until she dozed off. 

In the morning, Liz awoke to Raymond hugging her; she smiled and stretched. 

“Lizzie, do you want waffles? I can drench them in maple syrup for you.” Red said. 

Liz giggled delightedly. 

“Sure!” She said happily. 

Red kissed Lizzie on the cheek, then he got out of bed and put a robe on. He looked at her and couldn’t resist giving her another kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. She soon joined him in her nightshirt and they ate waffles with plenty of syrup. Liz took her birth control pill, then she showered with Raymond. She used to love sneaking a peek at him in the shower, and now she was in there with him! She was thrilled. She couldn’t believe they had sex last night. Liz couldn’t stop smiling as they got ready for the day. 

Liz hugged Raymond by his front door before leaving; she kept on hugging him for a long time. She rested her cheek on him and sighed contentedly, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Liz said softly. 

“Come by anytime, Lizzie, I’ll be here.” Red said. 

“Do you have any meetings coming up?” She asked. 

“No, I’m free…except I’m going to buy more condoms at the store.” He said, smirking. 

“Okay!” She giggled. 

“I love you.” He said, then he kissed her. 

“Mmm. I love you too.” She said. 

Liz touched his cheek and they smiled at each other. 

“See you soon, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“I look forward to it.” Red said. 

Liz smiled happily, then she left and walked back home. Her dad was at work, so she went into her bedroom and got on MSN to talk to Marcie. She was glad to see Marcie was online. 

Liz: _Hey, guess what!!!!  
_ Marcie: _*gasp* You did it???  
_ Liz: _Yeah!  
_ Marcie: _Tell meeeeee_

Liz laughed, but she was excited to tell Marcie the details. 

Liz: _It was amazing. It hurt at first, and it felt weird, but I got used to it after a while and it started to feel good. He was so gentle and sweet, and omg…hot. I was so horny. Lol  
_ Marcie: _WOW if you weren’t so nice, I’d hate you right now cuz I’m jealous.  
_ Liz: _haha thanks. Here’s the most surprising part. I had an orgasm.  
_ Marcie: _Whaaaat omg Liz. Raymond must have skills.   
_ Liz: _lol he does. And we just have such an amazing connection. We love each other and we really turn each other on. It’s perfect.  
_ Marcie: _so jealous. But happy for you!   
_ Liz: _:P thanks Marcie. It took forever for me to orgasm, but he didn’t care.   
_ Marcie: _Cuuuuuute. He sounds really sweet.  
_ Liz: _He is!   
_ Liz: _Ow. I’m a bit sore today.  
_ Marcie: _How bad did it hurt?   
_ Liz: _At first, bad. I was nervous and tense, which made it worse. But when he was in, I realized it wasn’t so bad and I relaxed, which helped. It takes getting used to!  
_ Marcie: _Sounds complicated.  
_ Liz: _lol_ _you’re funny. You’ll see what I mean when you do it.   
_ Marcie: _Yeah, I’m thinking of hooking up with Jack…  
_ Liz: _I KNEW you liked him.   
_ Marcie: _Yeah but I’m mostly just curious about sex. Is that bad of me?  
_ Liz: _No, I think a lot of people our age do it because they’re curious. I was, too. I was lucky to have my serious crush on Raymond and have him want me in return. If he didn’t want me, I probably would’ve hooked up with Darren from the ice cream store cuz he likes me. I’m still curious to find out what it’s like after the first time.  
_ Marcie: _haha Darren. Yeah, he would’ve done it with you in a heartbeat. I’m glad you have Raymond. You might’ve found ‘the one’ already, Liz.  
_ Liz: _It feels like it.  
_ Marcie: _That is so sweet. Invite me to your wedding.  
_ Liz: _lol  
_ Marcie: _Wish me luck with Jack. :P  
_ Liz: _Are you gonna go pounce on him now?!  
_ Marcie: _Pretty much.  
_ Liz: _Okay, but make sure you use condoms!  
_ Marcie: _I will!   
_ Liz: _And take your time. And if he’s pushy, just forget it, it’s not worth it.  
_ Marcie: _Yes, mom._ _But seriously I will, don’t worry.  
_ Liz: _K. Hope you have a nice time.   
_ Marcie: _Me too! Later, Liz._

Liz watched Marcie sign out of MSN Messenger and she hoped her friend had a good experience. She counted her lucky stars she did it with Raymond; he was amazing, and their relationship was amazing. 

When Sam got home from work, he saw Lizzie humming happily and seemingly floating around the kitchen, getting supper ready. He had a pretty good idea why she was acting like this, and it astonished him. 

“Hi, Lizzie. You seem extra happy again today…” Sam said. 

“Hi Dad. Yeah.” Liz said, putting the dressing over their salad.

Liz sensed her dad eyeing her carefully for a few moments, then he went into the bathroom to wash up. She wondered if he could tell something was different now. Was it that obvious? Sam was pondering the situation while he washed his hands. His little girl most likely lost her virginity to his friend last night. He felt protective again and a little angry about them moving so fast, but he took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that she was happy and in good hands with Red. He didn’t want to think about Red’s hands on her. Sam left the bathroom. 

“Lizzie.” Sam said. 

Liz was startled as she set the table and dropped a fork. 

“What is it?” Liz asked of his serious tone. 

Sam sighed and calmed down again. 

“Please tell me Raymond didn’t pressure you.” He said. 

Liz blushed. Was her dad psychic or something?! 

“He _didn’t_. I was the one who pressured _him_, more like.” She said. 

Sam put his hands up.

“Okay okay, I don’t want to hear any more.” He said uncomfortably. 

Liz smirked slightly. 

“Let’s eat supper.” Liz said. 

“Yep.” Sam said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red was at the drug store next to the ice cream shop, which Lizzie recommended for the purpose of avoiding her dad. He was in the aisle with all the condoms and lubricants, trying to decide what Lizzie might enjoy. The ribbed condoms would cause too much friction for her; she wasn’t used to it and she’d be too sensitive. Flavoured condoms? Perhaps, but he didn’t want to be presumptuous. He got a few boxes of the kind they’d been using and put them in his basket, then he compared the lubricants. There was an all-purpose one that could be used for every type of sexual activity and even massages. That sounded nice, so he put that in his basket. He spotted a cherry flavoured lubricant; Lizzie liked cherry flavoured candies…Red put it in his basket. He then went to the checkout and the young woman cashier looked embarrassed. He felt like a perv. She gave him a shy smile and pretended not to notice what kind of products he was buying. Red thought about buying one of the sour cherry lollipops at the checkout for Lizzie but he’d look and feel like even more of a perv, so he decided against it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That evening, Liz decided to stay in and spend time with her dad, and she’d go to Raymond’s tomorrow. 

“Let’s watch TV, Daddy.” Liz said. 

“Oh, you’re not going to see Raymond?” Sam asked in surprise. 

“I’ll go tomorrow. We haven’t spent much time together lately. I’ll make some popcorn while you find something to watch.” She said. 

“Okay, sweetie.” He said happily. 

When Lizzie came back with the popcorn, she curled up on the sofa next to him. They started watching a political thriller. 

“This is nice. I’ve missed you, Butterball. You’ve done a lot of growing up lately.” Sam said. 

“Aww. I missed you too. I’ll always be your little Butterball, remember?” Liz said affectionately. 

He chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” He said. 

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

Liz was in bed later that night, still on her computer, when Marcie signed on. The door was closed and her dad was in bed in the next room.

Liz: _Hey, did it go okay with Jack?  
_ Marcie: _Yeah, but it wasn’t as good as yours! I didn’t orgasm and honestly I don’t know what all the fuss is about.  
_ Liz: _Aw. I thought that at first, too. Like I said, it took forever for me to orgasm. I didn’t think I would the first time. I hope I didn’t make you too jealous.  
_ Marcie: _No, it gives me hope that sex can be fun with the right guy at the right time.   
_ Liz: _Yeah. Totally. Jack wasn’t an asshole though, right?  
_ Marcie: _He was fine, it just didn’t feel good. I’m glad I did it, though. Now I know what it’s like (sort of) and I got that dreaded first time out of the way.  
_ Liz: _Are you gonna do it with him again? And is he your boyfriend now?   
_ Marcie: _I think so. I like how he kissed me a lot and he tried to make me horny enough that it would feel good. He’s sweet, and cute…and pretty talented with his mouth…  
_ Liz: _Oh, so you did have SOME fun, then! ;P  
_ Marcie: _haha yes. I’d like to keep seeing him.   
_ Liz: _That’s great, Marcie! I kept wondering how you were doing.   
_ Marcie: _Aww you’re sweet. I’m good. I see what you mean about the soreness…and I don’t think Jack is as big as Raymond! Are you waddling?  
_ Liz: _LOL_ _yeah I was kinda waddling earlier.   
_ Marcie: _haha. I feel so grown up now.   
_ Liz: _Me too!  
_ Marcie: _We’re like…women now. We should do a double date at a fancy restaurant or something.   
_ Liz: _Ummm no.   
_ Marcie: _hahahah  
_ Liz: _Well, I can sleep now that I know you’re okay! Night, Marcie.  
_ Marcie: _Night!_

They both signed off and Liz closed her laptop; she put it on the desk next to her bed and turned the lamp off. She kept thinking about Raymond. She missed being in his bed, feeling him next to her, having his arms around her. Liz started to think about future sexual adventures with Raymond; if he gave her an orgasm her first time, imagine what he could do when she was used to having sex. She smiled to herself and sighed happily. She wondered what it would be like to be on top, or to do it doggie style. She’d heard of these things, read about them in Cosmo and seen it in movies, but she had no idea what it would actually be like. Liz also tried to picture giving Raymond a blowjob. She didn’t know how to do it, but she was sure he would like it. She was becoming aroused as she thought about all the sexual things they could do together. Liz was looking forward to when the pill kicked in and they could do it without condoms. When they fooled around and she felt Raymond’s semen, she was incredibly aroused and gratified. She wanted to feel it again without worrying about getting pregnant. Liz vividly recalled what his warm semen felt like on her fingers; she recalled rubbing together until they both climaxed. 

Liz reached under the blankets and pulled her pyjama shorts down to her ankles, then she spread her legs wide. She breathed heavier but still quietly as she started pressing back and forth on her firm clit. She ground her hips and moved her hand quickly as she imagined Raymond’s big, warm, smooth cock against her clit instead of her fingers. Liz panted as she strived for release; she pictured watching him come, with his semen spurting out. She wanted to slip around on his tip. Liz quietly whimpered as she orgasmed; she brought her knees up and arched her back slightly. The waves of pleasure repeatedly went through her, gradually ebbing until she relaxed and caught her breath. She let her legs fall open and she rested like that for a while. She then turned onto her side and dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red lay awake in his bed, thinking about Lizzie and vividly recalling everything they’d been doing lately. The way she boldly kissed him at her birthday party, fooling around with her, going down on her, the way she lustfully urged him to take things to the next level. He couldn’t get over how she orgasmed during her first time. It must’ve been her excitement, and the way he took his time, giving her gentle continuous stimulation until she finally climaxed. God, she was exquisite. Red remembered how she felt and sounded when she came. He also recalled how she looked when she inserted her finger inside herself. She’d told him that she thought of him whenever she played with herself. 

Red sighed and turned the lamp on, then he reached into the nightstand drawer for the bottle of lubricant/massage liquid he bought earlier. He poured some of the liquid into his palm and grasped his erection. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes as his cock was coated in the slick liquid. 

“Ohh fuck…” Red muttered. 

He went tightly over the head of his cock, picturing entering Lizzie’s tight opening. He smoothly glided down to his base, giving himself long strokes as he imagined thrusting deeply into Lizzie. Once she was used to sex, he’d be able to do that; he’d be able to fuck her vigorously like he was doing in his imagination right now. Red was so horny, he quickened his pace already until he was frantic. He pictured grasping Lizzie’s hips and bouncing her up and down on his cock. He became breathless and tightly pumped just under the head for several moments. As his pleasure spiked to the peak, he moaned breathily and began spurting onto his abdomen. Red sighed and shuddered with the last wave of pleasure as his semen dribbled over his thumb. He slumped and rested for a bit, then he got up and used a towel to tidy himself. The relief set in and he was tired, so he got back into bed and turned the lamp off; he relaxed until he fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day while her dad was at work, Liz walked down to Raymond’s house with her bikini on under her clothes. She wanted to swim for a bit, plus she remembered how much he liked seeing her in the bikini. 

“Ah, sweetheart, come in. How are you doing?” Red said. 

Liz stepped inside. 

“Good! How are you?” Liz said. 

“Fantastic.” He said. 

Red was pleased when Lizzie gave him a big hug; he held her tightly and put his hands on the small of her back. 

“I missed you last night. Can I stay over tonight?” Liz said. 

“Of course. I missed you, too.” Red said. 

“Wanna swim with me for a bit? I’m wearing my bikini.” She said. 

“Oh, lovely…I’ll go change and meet you out back.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz went outside and took her tank top and shorts off, then she stepped into the pool. It was at the perfect temperature, not too cold. She leaned back and got her hair wet, then she smiled at Raymond as he came out of the house. 

“The water’s perfect.” Liz said happily. 

“I left it at your favourite temperature.” Red said. 

“Aww, thanks.” She said. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said. 

Liz surveyed him as he put the towels on a deck chair. 

“Actually…” Liz said, then she undid her bikini top and slipped it off. 

Red gaped at Lizzie as she then pulled down her bikini bottoms and playfully floated for a moment as she quickly slipped them off her feet. She giggled and swam over to the edge of the pool to put her bikini there. 

“Take those off.” Liz said flirtatiously, eyeing Raymond’s swim shorts. 

He glanced around.

“Nobody can see us.” She said giddily. 

Red smirked and decided to go for it; he took off his swim shorts and he liked the way Lizzie looked at him. He hopped into the pool and she bit her lip excitedly. 

“You’re a naughty girl.” He said amusedly. 

“Uh huh.” She said proudly. 

Red watched Lizzie swim away from him and he decided he would catch her. He let her swim around for a while, pretending he couldn’t keep up, then he surprised her. Lizzie squealed and laughed when he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately as she held onto his shoulders. He felt her legs go around him, so he held her butt. Despite the cool water, Red was slowly getting an erection. 

“Mm…” Liz moaned as she felt Raymond’s erection lightly touch her sensitive flesh. 

Liz moved on him, trying to feel it again. Red noticed Lizzie’s lustful squirming and re-positioned her so that his tip was against her delicate folds. She breathed heavier and blushed.

“Raymond…I wanna do it with you again.” Liz purred. 

Red was barely able to resist thrusting into her at that moment. He sighed as he nudged her tight entrance, then he stopped himself from going further. 

“Okay baby…” Red rumbled, then he lustfully nudged her again. 

“…Let’s go in the house.” He added, reluctantly releasing her. 

Liz didn’t want to part from Raymond, but she did. She went to the ladder and got out. Red adored Lizzie’s butt as he watched her from behind. They didn’t bother with the towels; instead, they just went into the house and headed straight for the master bathroom. Liz stepped into the shower and turned it on for them, then they quickly rinsed off. They got out and briefly towel-dried themselves, then Raymond took her hand and led her into the bedroom. 

“I bought more condoms yesterday…and some lubricants. I think you’ll like them.” Red said. 

“Mmm.” Liz responded, intrigued as she eyed the bottle and the tube. 

She crawled onto the bed and picked up the tube of red lube from the nightstand. 

“It’s cherry flavoured!” She said, impressed. 

“Yes. And the other one is for massages, and rubbing, and sex…you’ll love it.” He said. 

“Sounds sexy.” She said. 

“It is. How about we try some now? It’ll make us more slippery.” He said. 

Liz loved the sound of that. 

“Okay.” She said eagerly. 

Liz laid back with her legs open and waited for Raymond’s guidance. He put a few drops of the liquid on his fingers, then he gently stroked downwards on her intimate flesh. 

“Oh that feels good…” She said. 

“Mm.” He responded lustfully as he repeated the motion over and over again.

Red felt Lizzie’s clit quickly get very hard and her thighs trembled. He could tell she was extremely sensitive, so he put his index and middle fingers on either side of the erect bundle of nerves, giving her more subtle stimulation. She gave him the sweetest moan and bucked her hips against his hand. Red knew she was aroused enough now that she’d be ready. He lightly stroked her inner lips, making sure to get the lubricant there at her opening.

“I’ll put a condom on.” Red said. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

Liz watched Raymond roll the condom down his impressive cock, and she was craving it. He added a bit of the lubricant to the already-lubricated condom to make it extra slick. She was a little nervous again, but she was trying to stay relaxed as he got on top of her. Liz gazed up at Raymond’s handsome face and his mesmerizing green eyes as his very slippery tip lined up with her entrance. She sighed in pleasure at the wet sensation. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

“Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

“Alright.” He said quietly, then he kissed her. 

Red nudged Lizzie’s opening and because of all the lubricant, he slipped inside a little further than expected. She gasped slightly, but then she let out a quiet moan. 

“Is that okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Go deeper.” She said seductively. 

Red slipped further inside her, then he paused. The lubrication made things much easier and more comfortable for Lizzie, so he was thrilled. He pulled back and then slowly slid into her again. 

“Ohhh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

“You like that, baby?” Red asked lustfully.

“Yeah, it feels…oh my god…” She said, closing her eyes as she was distracted by this new sensation. 

Red loved giving Lizzie a new experience, especially since she found it pleasurable. He thrust a little faster and she rubbed his back. She kept her hands on his back and brought her knees up a little higher at his sides. She was tightly hugging his cock, making him crave satisfaction, plus his thrusting was so easy, he forgot himself and went harder. Lizzie mewled softly, and he remembered this was only her second time ever.

“Am I being too rough, Lizzie?” Red asked in concern. 

“No it’s okay. It feels good.” Liz said; she was enthralled with the sensations and the way Raymond was letting loose a little.

Red sighed and nuzzled Lizzie’s cheek. 

“Okay.” He breathed. 

Liz was excited when Raymond continued thrusting harder and faster; she listened to his heavy breathing next to her ear and held his lower back, feeling his muscles working with his movements.

“Mm…Lizzie…” Red rumbled. 

Liz was thrilled, and that thrill was translating into sexual gratification. Raymond was being rougher this time, but she was so aroused, it didn’t hurt. She was going to climax soon as long as he kept going. 

“Please don’t stop…” Liz whispered. 

Red groaned quietly. 

“Get on top, baby.” Red said intensely, then he rolled over, bringing Lizzie with him. 

Liz was surprised, but she straddled Raymond and put her hands on his chest. 

“Lean back, sweetheart.” He said. 

Liz did as he said, and she felt him go even deeper inside her. She blushed as she began timidly moving up and down on him. 

“Good girl, lean back a little more…” Red said.

Liz shyly leaned back further; she felt Raymond grasp her hips and guide her movements, which she appreciated. 

“Yeah, just like this…” He said breathily. 

Liz was ecstatic to get Raymond’s approval, and even more so to feel his fingers gently press on her clit. 

“_Ohhh_!” Liz mewled. 

Red was going to come soon and he wanted Lizzie to come with him. His one hand gripped her hip while his other quickly went back and forth on her hard clit, making her quiver all over. Liz was breathless and getting nonstop jolts of pleasure from Raymond’s fingers while she felt his cock slipping in and out. It was overwhelming. She got the hang of the movements, so she was in rhythm with him and picking up speed. 

“Oh! Ray!” Liz whimpered; she was unable to speak his full name at this point.

Red was nearing the peak, especially as he watched Lizzie riding him, just like in his fantasy last night. She gasped then suddenly cried out and became tense; she squeezed him with her thighs and her tight walls. Liz was enraptured; this was an even better orgasm than her first time with Raymond. She felt him thrust a few more times, although she was too tight for him to go deeper. He bucked his hips slightly and groaned breathily in pleasure as he started coming. Red nudged Lizzie’s tense walls, adding to his bliss as he gushed warmly into the condom. 

“Mm.” Liz moaned as Raymond shuddered with his climax, creating another wave of her own pleasure. 

They both breathed heavily and started to relax; Liz looked down at Raymond in complete awe. 

“Wow…I didn’t know it could feel like that.” Liz said breathlessly. 

Red smirked and felt very pleased. 

“Oh yes, Lizzie. It can feel even better than that.” Red said; he couldn’t wait to introduce Lizzie to her g-spot when she got more comfortable with sex. 

She gaped at him, but he gently lifted her up before the condom became loose. She got off him and slumped on the bed. 

“Wow.” Liz said again. 

“Mm, I agree.” Red said amusedly as he took the condom off; he put it in the wastebasket. 

They turned onto their sides to face each other. 

“Are you sure I wasn’t too rough? You drive me crazy…” Red said. 

“You weren’t too rough.” Liz said, caressing his cheek. 

“Feel free to tell me what you want or what you like when we’re…in the middle of things. I love you, and I’ll do anything for you.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said, smiling. 

Raymond kissed her for a few moments, then they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Will you…take me for ice cream?” She added, grinning. 

He chuckled. 

“Of course. Right now?” He said. 

“Yes please.” She said. 

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie again; he petted her hair and rested his hand on her cheek. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said quietly, then he kissed her again. 

They got out of bed—Liz was waddling again slightly—and got dressed. Liz fixed her hair and they washed their hands, then they went out front to the car. 

“What flavour are you going to get?” Red asked as he began driving. 

“Cookie dough. What about you?” Liz said. 

“Mint chocolate chip.” He said. 

“Ooh, good choice.” She said. 

Red smiled and they drove the short distance to the ice cream shop. He opened the door for Lizzie and they went inside. They walked up to the counter and Liz ordered the two ice cream cones from Darren, the nineteen-year-old guy who had a crush on her.

Red noticed the young man eyeing Lizzie intently. He paid for the ice cream cones and got a slight scowl from the young man who was clearly jealous. This annoyed Red, so as they turned away from the counter, he gently groped Lizzie’s butt in her tiny denim shorts. She looked at him in surprise. 

“Raymond!” Liz giggled quietly. 

Darren was furious of course, and he wondered why Liz was with the much older guy. She was always seen with him and now he was groping her. 

Liz sat down with Raymond and began licking her ice cream as she gazed dreamily at him. He smirked at her for being naughty and she giggled. She leaned closer. 

“I’d like to try that cherry flavoured stuff later…” Liz said very quietly, then she sat back and made quite a show of licking the ice cream. She knew she was tempting Raymond, and she loved it. 

“We can certainly crack it open tonight, if that’s what you want.” Red said discreetly. 

“Mhm.” She responded. 

Red glanced over at the young man behind the counter, who was staring at Lizzie. He protectively, or perhaps rather territorially, leaned closer to her. 

“Feel how cold my hand is…” Red said, placing his hand on her inner thigh. 

“Oh!” Liz said, then she laughed and playfully slapped his arm. 

Liz was startled when Darren appeared beside their table, staring at her. 

“Why don’t you date anyone your own age?” Darren asked bitterly. 

Liz gaped at him; she couldn’t believe how rude he was being. She always thought he was nice. 

“Why don’t you mind your own damn business?” Red asked threateningly. 

Darren gave him an angry look, but he left, going outside for a cigarette break. Liz sighed and looked down at the floor; her dad warned her about people reacting to their age difference. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? I’m afraid it’s my fault, I provoked him by flirting with you. He’s clearly jealous.” Red said. 

“Raymond, you’re free to flirt with me. I liked it. He’s got a crush on me, and he’s immature.” Liz said. 

“Yes…well, I shouldn’t have sunk to his level. I’m supposed to be the mature one.” He said sheepishly. 

Liz put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you stood up for me. He’s got no right to talk to me that way.” She said. 

“Let’s finish these and get going.” He said. 

She nodded and began eating the ice cream. 

On the way home, Red was considering reporting the asshole to the owner of the ice cream shop. He decided to let it go rather than escalate things. The last thing he needed was a feud with a teenager. Liz was also lost in thought about the incident; she was still surprised at Darren, but she supposed she’d be mad too, if someone flirted with Raymond when she had a crush on him. Liz was reminded of their age difference, but also how lucky she was that her serious crush liked her in return. It would suck if he didn’t, just like it obviously sucked for Darren that she didn’t want to be with him. She wondered how other people would react to her and Raymond being out in public together. Surely they wouldn’t be so rude; Darren was simply jealous. She’d ask her dad about the issue. 

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total smut fest as Liz experiments with Raymond.

Back at Raymond’s house, Liz decided to call her dad now that he would be home from work.

“Hi Daddy, I’m at Raymond’s.” Liz said. 

“Hi sweetie, okie dokie. I figured that’s where you were.” Sam said. 

“Um, can I ask you something?” She said. 

“Sure.” He said.

“Um…why would people be bothered by my relationship with Raymond? I mean, like, about the age difference.” She said. 

“Oh, all sorts of reasons, I’m afraid. Some people will be jealous that it works for you two; older men will be jealous that they don’t have a young girlfriend; young women might be jealous because they wish they had an older boyfriend. Some people will think…and this is not me saying this…that you’re a ‘gold digger’, after his money. Or they might think he preyed on you and took advantage of you. Everyone’s got an opinion and it’s a little…controversial to have such a big age difference.” Sam explained. 

“Oh.” Liz said disappointedly. 

“Sorry, Lizzie. Try not to worry about that too much, okay? You and Raymond are happy together, that’s what matters.” He said. 

“Yeah. But what if people are rude to us?” She said. 

“…Did something happen?” He asked.

“Well…you know Darren at the ice cream shop, right? He’s had a crush on me for a while. Raymond and I went there earlier for ice cream and he was rude to me. He came up out of the blue and asked me why I don’t date people my own age.” She confided. 

Sam sighed irritatedly. 

“Just ignore the bastard.” Sam said. 

“Daddy. It’s okay, it’s just…I wish people would keep their opinions to themselves and not be rude.” Liz said.

“I wish that too. Do you want me to say something to him?” He said. 

“No, forget it. Besides, Raymond already told him to mind his own business.” She said. 

“Oh. Good.” He said. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Thanks, Dad. I’m gonna stay over at Raymond’s tonight, okay?” She said. 

“Yep. Have a good night, sweetie. Love you.” He said. 

“Love you too. See you tomorrow.” She said, then they hung up. 

Liz went to find Raymond; he was out back, relaxing on one of the padded lounge chairs. He looked up at her as she came up beside his chair. 

“How’s Sam?” Red asked. 

“Good. He was annoyed about the Darren incident of course. He was glad you told him to mind his own business.” Liz said, then she smirked. 

“He needed to be put in his place.” Red said humorously, then he relaxed with his hand behind his head. 

Liz chuckled, then she pulled the matching lounge chair closer to Raymond and got comfy on it. They were side by side in the shade, listening to the buzz of distant lawnmowers. She reached over and grasped his hand, and he held hers. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Red realized after a while that Lizzie dozed off; he looked over at her and smiled. 

Liz awoke from a nap when Raymond gently kissed her on the head. She looked up at him. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to sleep.” Liz said. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Want some watermelon?” Red said, brandishing cubed watermelon. 

“Sure, thanks.” She said, sitting up. 

Red handed Lizzie her bowl and sat down with his own. They ate the watermelon chunks, then they went indoors; the sun was setting. 

“What would you like to do now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

He was amused when Lizzie became coy all of a sudden. He smiled gently and waited for her to explain what she was thinking. 

“Um…earlier, I said I wanted to try the cherry flavoured stuff…but could we uh…could I try without it first? Would you like that?” Liz rambled nervously. 

Red got the gist of what Lizzie was talking about. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

Liz laughed in relief. 

“Okay. Um…should we go into the bedroom?” She asked. 

“Yeah, let’s get cozy in bed, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

They walked down the hall into the master bedroom and Red began undressing; he didn’t want to pressure Lizzie, he just wanted to get comfortable. She took her clothes off and then put her cute nightshirt on. Red stayed in his boxers and they got into bed together. Liz was nervous and excited to experience what it’s like to pleasure Raymond with her mouth. She wasn’t sure when he wanted to do it or how to start things off, so she just looked at him and blushed. 

“How about we start with kissing?” Red suggested gently. 

Liz nodded and leaned closer, then Raymond closed the gap and kissed her. He started off very gentle, making her crave more, so she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue barely enter her mouth in a tantalizing manner; she whimpered and pressed closer. Red was pleased Lizzie was longing for more. He was expertly seducing her and arousing her. When he finally gave her a satisfying kiss, she breathed heavier and ran her hand down his abdomen to the front of his boxers. Liz was ecstatic to feel Raymond’s erection under the soft material. She rubbed him through the fabric and felt him buck his hips to press against her hand. At first she’d been nervous and embarrassed about the possibility of giving Raymond a blowjob, now she wanted to do it as much as he wanted to receive it. Liz was so aroused, she felt a slight warm gush at her opening as she pulled Raymond’s boxers down. He lifted up so she could move them down further, then they looked at each other. 

“You don’t have to—“ Red was saying. 

“I want to.” Liz said, then she grasped his erection and put her mouth over his tip. 

Liz was intrigued as she slowly moved down, covering more of his cock with her mouth. Raymond gently held her hand on his shaft. 

“Use your hand, too, baby.” He guided. 

Liz was relieved; she wouldn’t be able to handle any more without gagging. She stroked him with her hand and experimentally went up and down using her lips. Red sighed quietly in pleasure when he felt Lizzie tighten her lips around him. She hesitantly moved up and down again, then she paused and looked up at his face. 

“Is this good?” Liz asked, blushing. 

“Yes, Lizzie, but you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” Red said. 

Liz wanted to; she loved giving Raymond pleasure and she was being gratified by this, too. She was intrigued by his taste; she found that she didn’t need the cherry flavoured lube. She eagerly took him into her mouth again and resumed the stroking motion. She was surprised when she felt and tasted a little bit of slippery fluid from his tip. Liz realized it was the clear fluid she’d seen and felt when she used her hand that time. Red was also surprised; Lizzie whimpered subtly and then sucked on his tip. Her tongue sought the fluid that was forming. 

“Oh Lizzie…” Red said, squirming slightly. 

“Mm…” Liz responded as she continued. 

Red felt the pleasure rising as Lizzie sucked him, and he softly petted her hair. He effortfully stopped himself from nudging into her mouth. He remained still and gentle as she experimented. She went back to moving her lips up and down, and she instinctively went faster now.

“Ohhh _yes_…” He encouraged. 

Liz went a bit faster, and tightened her lips and her hand around his cock, mimicking what happened during a hand job or sex. Raymond breathed heavily and grasped her hair; he moaned quietly for a moment. She could tell he was in a lot of pleasure. She felt herself get wetter as her gratification mirrored Raymond’s pleasure. 

“Faster…” Red breathed.

Liz whimpered and held her lips tight as she gave him very quick strokes. He moaned breathily when she focused just under the head of his cock, so she stayed there. 

“Oh Christ…baby…I’m going to come…” Red said breathily. 

“Mm!” Liz responded excitedly, then she kept going. 

Liz was eagerly anticipating Raymond’s orgasm for several moments. She heard him groan and it felt like his cock became even harder against her lips. She was surprised and thrilled when suddenly his semen spurted into her mouth. Liz almost orgasmed along with him, she was so immensely gratified. She swallowed the salty fluid as it kept coming, then a few moments later, it stopped and Raymond sighed. Red was amazed by how pleasurable Lizzie’s first blowjob was; she was a very quick learner, and very instinctive. He shivered slightly as she took him out of her mouth. Lizzie was flushed and she looked a little astonished, which was adorable. She smiled at him. 

“You liked it?” Liz asked eagerly. 

Red chuckled amusedly and gently pulled her up towards his face; he cupped her chin in his hand. 

“Baby, I loved it. You’re amazing.” He said earnestly. 

Liz smiled happily. 

“Good.” She said. 

“Was it okay for you?” He asked. 

“Yeah! I liked it, and it made me really horny.” She said. 

“Mm. May I return the favour?” He said. 

“Yes. Do you want to use the cherry stuff?” She said. 

“No, I love your taste.” He said lustfully. 

“Oh…” She purred as he moved down. 

Liz blushed again as she opened her legs for Raymond, and she moaned as his mouth warmly covered her sensitive flesh. She felt him gently suck her clit, and she squirmed slightly in pleasure. Red could feel how aroused Lizzie was; her clit was hard and as he slid his tongue lower, he tasted her fluid. It thrilled him to no end. He _loved_ giving her so much pleasure. He felt her trembling lightly as he quickly rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue. She whimpered and panted, then she suddenly moaned and almost closed her thighs on him as she reached her orgasm. Liz remained tense with the strong waves of pleasure, then she finally relaxed; she jumped when Raymond licked her again. 

“It tickles!” Liz giggled; she was far too sensitive now. 

Red chuckled and rose up to look at Lizzie; he gazed admiringly at her. 

“You were _very_ horny.” He said, marvelling at how quickly she came. 

“Yes!” She breathed. 

“Mmm.” He responded. 

Red got comfy beside Lizzie and ran his hand between her breasts, down her soft abdomen, then he held her hip. 

“I love you so much, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“I love you so much, too.” Liz said adoringly. 

“I love giving you pleasure, and making you feel new things…” He said. 

Liz giggled. 

“I love it, too! I didn’t know it could be so amazing. Everything feels sooo good, and you just…drive me crazy.” Liz said as she rubbed his chest. 

Raymond gave her a charming smile. 

“I’m glad.” He said suavely. 

Red still felt a little guilty about all this, however; if Sam knew what he was doing with his little girl, he’d be appalled. Perhaps he was moving too fast, getting her into various sexual activities. Maybe he should stick to the more conventional missionary style sex. 

“Raymond, can we try doing it doggie style next time?” Liz asked. 

“Uh…” Red responded in surprise. 

“I want to know what it’s like.” She said. 

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ll like it, baby…” He said. 

“Why not?” She asked. 

“Because in that position, it’ll feel like I’m going in deeper…it might be uncomfortable for you.” He said. 

Liz didn’t think it was possible for Raymond to go any deeper. 

“Oh.” She said. 

“Let’s take our time and do the things you like, hm? We don’t have to rush.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz was still curious about doggie style, but deeper did sound a little uncomfortable. That could wait until another time. She studied Raymond and lightly skated her fingertips around his chest. A sudden doubt sprang to mind. 

“Um…would you prefer a more experienced woman?” Liz asked emotionally. 

“Fuck no.” Red said emphatically, then he turned towards her. 

“Lizzie, I prefer _you_ above anyone else. Besides, I think it’s beautiful, adorable and sexy that you’re doing these things for the first time. I’m very lucky you’re doing them with _me_.” He said. 

Lizzie shyly glanced at him then looked away again. 

“Would you prefer someone younger and less experienced?” Red asked, smirking. 

Lizzie finally cracked a smile and looked into his eyes. 

“No.” She chuckled. 

“Well then, we’re perfectly suited to each other.” He said. 

She nodded. 

“Yeah, I just got worried.” She said. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He said soothingly as he stroked her hair. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz enjoyed Raymond’s warm hand on her cheek.

“Raymond…” Liz began. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“…Other than doggie style…what else can we do?” She asked. 

Red was surprised by how curious and adventurous Lizzie was. She really loved sex now, thanks to him. 

“Uh…well, there are plenty of different positions and ways of doing it…I think next time, we might try finding your g-spot…” Red said, now caressing her hip. 

Liz had read about how amazing the g-spot was and she had no idea where it was or how it worked. She certainly wanted to discover it. 

“…How do we do that?” She asked. 

Red couldn’t help smiling at her adorable question. 

“It’s simple, despite the reputation. We’ll just have sex, or I’ll use my finger...It’s inside you, at the front…I think you might have already felt it a little bit.” He said while gazing at her adoringly. 

“Oh.” She said softly, intrigued. 

“When I rub it or press there, you’ll feel a more…powerful pleasure, and have stronger orgasms. That’s all there is to it.” He said, running his hand up the small of her back. 

“Mm. It sounds good…” She said quietly. 

They were both becoming aroused by all this talk of sex. 

“Yes…you see this part of me here…” He said. 

Red reached down and ran his thumb over the top ridge where the head of his cock met the shaft. Lizzie was watching raptly and very lustfully. 

“This rubs your g-spot.” He said quietly. 

“Ohh…” She said breathily. 

Liz eagerly touched Raymond there, feeling it for herself. He started to become hard before her eyes, and she was enthralled. She continued watching and exploring him as he got very hard. 

“Can we try it now?” Liz asked. 

“If you want to.” Red said. 

“I want to.” She said breathily. 

Red got on top of Lizzie and she opened her legs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll use a condom, I just want to feel you…” Red said quietly; he gently ran his length downwards, relishing the feel of her delicate inner lips lightly dragging against him. 

They both sighed in pleasure. 

“I wish we could do it without a condom.” Liz whined.

“I know baby…” Red said softly; he kissed her cheek. 

Liz was extremely aroused and craving Raymond so badly, she wished she could reach down and pull him inside her. She moaned and writhed in pleasure as she rubbed against his erection. 

“I’m ready…” Liz said somewhat impatiently. 

Raymond kissed her, then he moved over and took a condom from the box. 

“What position should I get into?” Liz asked. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Red said as he rolled the condom on. 

“Can you be on top?” She asked. 

“Yes, baby. Do you want the extra lube again this time?” He said. 

“Yeah, if that’s okay.” She said. 

“Of course it’s okay.” He said. 

Red slicked the condom with the extra lubricant, then he gently put some on Lizzie; she sighed and bucked her hips. She was very eager. He got on top of her again and his erection touched her. Liz moaned as she felt Raymond’s slippery cock lightly touch her sensitive flesh. She moved her hips, slipping against him and getting stimulation on her clit. 

“Mm…Raymond, I think I’m…gonna orgasm.” Liz said almost worriedly. She didn’t want the fun to be over yet; it barely started. 

Red was thrilled; he continued slipping up and down on her clit. 

“Do it, baby. I’ll give you another one soon.” Red said suavely. 

Liz followed Raymond’s words of wisdom and she got closer to climaxing. The slippery sensation of his tip rubbing her very firm clit was overwhelming; she wished they were slippery from his semen, but this was almost as good. She trembled and breathed harder, then she whimpered as she felt the waves of pleasure go through her. Red was enthralled, and he watched in gratification as Lizzie climaxed. He was about to teach her that she could have multiple orgasms in quick succession. He nuzzled and kissed her neck while she caught her breath, then he nudged her incredibly tight entrance. She was extra tight from her orgasm. The sensation drove him crazy, but he waited patiently for her to relax. 

“When you’re relaxed and ready again, we can find your g-spot—if you still want to. There’s no pressure.” Red said. 

“I still want to. I want more, and I wanna make you come.” Liz said lustfully. 

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie; she was adorable, and insatiable. 

“Okay.” He said softly. 

Liz kissed Raymond and explored his biceps, shoulders and back. She moaned quietly and reached down to the tops of his butt cheeks; she groped him and pulled him a little closer. She felt his tip slip just inside her. Liz gradually relaxed and opened up for Raymond as they gently rocked liked this together. He was able to slide in deeper. She loved how he went slowly and watched her face to check her response. Red felt Lizzie relaxing slightly around him as he paused. He kissed her again, then he moved subtly inside her. 

“Tell me if you like this…” Red said seductively. 

Red very slowly pulled back, almost all the way out, then he went slowly back in. He was curious to see if she liked a particular depth or movement. He did this several times and watched her as she processed the sensations. 

“I like when you do shorter movements…yeah, like that…” Liz said; she felt Raymond give her shallower thrusts. 

“Right here?” Red asked. 

“Ohh…yes…” She said weakly, closing her eyes. 

Red angled himself so that he was rubbing Lizzie’s front wall a little better. She mewled involuntarily and clutched his back; he’d found it. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby…” Red rumbled.

Liz moaned quietly. Raymond was right; she had felt a little bit of this sensation before when they did it. It was a fleeting, toe-curling, body-melting tingle of pleasure. Each time she felt it, it was like being on the verge of orgasming yet she wasn’t quite there yet. It was extremely pleasurable. She couldn’t help being vocal, which she was a little embarrassed about, so she blushed. Red noticed Lizzie was trying to stifle her cries of ecstasy. 

“I want to hear you…I want the neighbours to hear me fucking you…” Red said breathily as he went faster. 

Lizzie got louder again, much to his delight. She began panting and whimpering weakly. Red didn’t know how he was managing to last, but he was grateful; it was immensely gratifying to take Lizzie to new heights. He knew from experience that the g-spot could be fickle and take a while, but it was well worth the effort. Lizzie seemed to be steadily climbing to the peak now, which was impressive. Liz felt the fleeting sensation more frequently as Raymond thrust faster and the intense pleasure was building. She could hardly catch her breath; she remained tense all over and her legs actually trembled of their own volition. She was surprised at the sound she made when she reached her elusive, mind-blowing orgasm. This orgasm was better than the others. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s climax; she’d cried out in bliss and her walls were tugging at his cock so tightly. He groaned loudly as he started coming, and he felt the intense pleasure surging through him. He quickly filled the condom as Lizzie undulated on him, drawing out powerful spurts of semen. Their orgasms lasted longer than usual, then they finally sighed and began catching their breath. 

Liz was even more awestruck than before. 

“…So that was my…?” Liz said breathlessly. 

“Yes.” Red breathed. 

“Wow.” She whispered. 

Liz now understood what all the fuss was about. Raymond had explained it would give her even better orgasms, and it certainly did. Red was extremely gratified and a little self-satisfied about finding Lizzie’s g-spot and giving her extra pleasure. He was glad she found the sensation so pleasurable. He wondered if perhaps she’d have too much discomfort to enjoy it because she was so new to sex. He couldn’t be happier. Red lovingly kissed Lizzie for several moments before gently withdrawing from her and taking the condom off. She was still sprawled relaxedly, looking dazed. He chuckled slightly. 

“You’re adorable.” Red said. 

“Thanks.” Liz said tiredly. 

“I take it you’re completely satisfied now?” He said. 

“Yeah! Can we cuddle and go to sleep?” She said happily. 

“Definitely.” He said tiredly. 

They moved towards each other and Red pulled the blankets up. Lizzie snuggled against him. 

“Night, Raymond.” Liz murmured. 

“Night, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

They very quickly dozed off. 

In the morning, Liz gazed admiringly at Raymond during breakfast and couldn’t stop smiling. She was even more amazed by him after last night. They showered together and got dressed, then she hugged him for a long time. 

“Thanks for the amazing day yesterday.” Liz purred as she rested her cheek on him. 

“Mm. No need to thank me, sweetheart. I should be thanking _you_.” Red said lightheartedly, which made her giggle. 

“I love you.” She said softly. 

“I love you too.” He said, then he kissed her on the head. 

“I’m gonna go home and relax today. I’m tired out.” She said, pulling back and giving him a coy smile. 

“Okay. Good plan. I’m tired, too.” He said. 

“See you soon.” She said.

“Can’t wait.” He said, then they kissed gently. 

Liz smiled excitedly as she left Raymond’s house. She had a spring in her step this morning as she walked home. 

(To Be Continued…)


	11. Chapter 11

Liz got home while her dad was at work, and she flopped relaxedly on her bed. She sighed and thought about everything she did with Raymond yesterday and last night. She smirked to herself as she reached over and grabbed her computer from the desk. Liz signed into MSN Messenger; Marcie was on there too, thankfully.

Liz: _OMG guess what!!!  
_ Marcie: _???  
_ Liz: _I gave him a blowjob, and he found my g-spot.  
_ Marcie: _wow, lucky you (and him). What was that like?  
_ Liz: _The blowjob was fun. He’s so sexy, it felt good for me, too. I was happy to do it.   
_ Marcie: _mm. Yeah, I can imagine.   
_ Liz: _Marcie, stop picturing blowing Raymond. :P  
_ Marcie: _I couldn’t help it. ;)  
_ Liz: _I know haha. And the g-spot, I can’t even describe how amazing it felt.   
_ Marcie: _Ok you’re making me jealous again.   
_ Liz: _Sorry, but I had to tell someone. It’s kinda like the feeling when you’re about to orgasm. It feels like that during sex and then when you do have an orgasm, it’s twice as powerful.   
_ Marcie: _Daaaaamn.   
_ Liz: _Yep.   
_ Marcie: _How did he find it?  
_ Liz: _Well, he’s more experienced, but also it’s not as complicated as people make it sound. It’s inside, at the front. He was on top of me and he was almost like on an angle so that he rubbed that spot as he went in and out. Does that make sense?  
_ Marcie: _Hmm, I need to get a better picture of what position Raymond was in…  
_ Liz: _Marcie!   
_ Marcie: _I’m joking! Yah he’s hot, but I’ve got my own guy. :)  
_ Liz: _How’s it going with Jack?  
_ Marcie: _Good! We had sex again and it was a bit better. He makes tea for me and we watch music videos together. We’re having fun.  
_ Liz: _Awesome!_

Liz pondered the kind of relationship Marcie and Jack had, and she was much happier with what she and Raymond had together. Raymond was settled, mature, interesting, independent…unlike Jack. Liz was sure Jack was nice, but not in the same league as Raymond. 

Marcie: _So um…does he get kinky with you?  
_ Liz: _Kinky?   
_ Marcie: _Yeah, he’s got more experience, right? So does he teach you anything kinky?  
_ Liz: _No, I don’t think any of that stuff was kinky. I hope he doesn’t like whips and chains and all that.  
_ Marcie: _hahaha No, he doesn’t seem like the type. But ya never know. ;)  
_ Liz: _I wonder what else he likes, though, for real. I’m gonna wait a bit to do it doggie style. He said he would go deeper, and it sounds like it might hurt.   
_ Marcie: _Hmm. Yeah, maybe. It could be awesome though. You’ll def waddle after that. Lol  
_ Liz: _Yep! *blush*  
_ Marcie: _I gotta go have lunch. ttyl  
_ Liz: _Ok ttyl._

Liz signed out of MSN Messenger and decided to be naughty. Her curiosity was getting the better of her; she turned the Safe Search off on her browser, then she looked up doggie style. She raised her eyebrows as the very explicit array of images and video clips appeared. She blushed as she clicked on a video clip and watched it. It was a view from behind, showing the man’s hand on the woman’s lower back while she was on all fours. It showed the man’s penis roughly moving in and out of the woman’s vagina. They both seemed to be enjoying it. Liz bit her nail and continued blushing as she watched the rest of the video; the woman mewled and the man groaned, then she saw the man pull out quickly, causing his semen to drip out of her. It looked gratifying and sexy. Liz was turned on by it, and she wished she could do that with Raymond. She was impatient about how long the pill would take to kick in. She wanted to do it without a condom. Liz browsed some of the images and she couldn’t stop thinking about sex and Raymond. Despite her tiredness, she had to sate this urge. She picked up the phone and called Raymond. 

“Hello?” Red answered. 

“Hi Raymond.” Liz purred. 

“Hi, Lizzie, how are you?” He said. 

“I’m horny…” She said softly. 

Red abandoned his task of opening a new carton of milk; Lizzie had his full attention. 

“I see…” Red said interestedly. 

“I wish you could fuck me doggie style and come inside me.” Liz purred as she laid back and put one hand down the front of her pants. 

Red speechlessly put the milk carton back in the fridge. He considered going to her house and making love to her, but he wasn’t sure when Sam would be back. This was an opportunity to introduce Lizzie to the fun of phone sex.

“Wow. You’re _very _horny…and _naughty_.” Red said. 

“Mhmm…” Liz agreed. 

“…What are you doing, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Touching myself.” She said. 

“Mm.” He responded, now becoming fully erect. 

Red heard Lizzie breathe a little harder, and he had to go into the bedroom to get comfy. 

“I’m taking you into the bedroom.” He said.

“Mmm. Yeah.” She moaned.

He laid back, unzipped his trousers and freed himself from the confines of his clothes. 

“Baby, hearing you like this…it’s driving me crazy. I’m touching myself now, too.” He said. 

Liz moaned in gratification. 

“I wish I could see you.” Liz whined. 

“Let’s imagine it. You’re watching me tightly grasp my cock and stroke it…” Red said; Lizzie moaned weakly in response, which pleased him. 

“Yeah. And I’m going back and forth on my clit…it’s so hard and sensitive…” She purred. 

Red swore under his breath and pumped his cock faster. 

“Are you wet, baby?” He asked lustfully. 

Liz moved her fingertips down between her inner lips; she stroked her opening, feeling the slippery wetness there. 

“I’m soaked.” She breathed. 

“Oh god…Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

“Mmm…I put my fingers in, but it’s not as good as you.” She said. 

Liz pushed her two fingers deeper and she gently moved them in and out. This was no match for Raymond. She heard him sigh, which further aroused her. 

“Feel me, baby. Feel my cock inside you…” He said seductively. 

“Oh…” She moaned softly. 

“That’s it…” He said encouragingly. 

Red was more focused on Lizzie’s pleasure now, but he was still stroking himself. His hand moved in firm, long strokes, down to his base. 

“Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Red switched to tight, quick movements over the head of his cock and just past it. 

“Ohhh Lizzie, you’re so tight and wet. You’re going to make me come…” Red said, breathing heavily. 

Liz whimpered excitedly and withdrew her fingers to press on her clit again. She very quickly went back and forth over it, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. 

“Mm! Come in me…” Liz implored. 

“Yes…I’m going to fill you up with my warm, slippery—“ Red said, then Lizzie mewled in bliss from her orgasm. 

Liz was in the throes of ecstasy when she heard Raymond moan ‘Lizzie’ quietly, then his heavy breathing. She imagined seeing his semen spurting out, and she shuddered with pleasure. Red felt the intense pleasure coursing through him as he emptied onto his abdomen. He was picturing feeling Lizzie’s walls hugging him and seeing her blissful expression. He heard her hum contentedly into the phone in her satisfaction. It was such a sweet sound. Red sighed as he relaxed. Lizzie giggled slightly, which delighted him. 

“We just had phone sex.” Liz said excitedly. 

“Yes, we did.” Red said, smiling. 

She giggled again. 

“Did you come?” She asked. 

“God yes. All over myself.” He said. 

“Mmm.” She responded. 

“Was it good for you, baby?” He asked. 

“_Yes!_ I loved it. I want you so bad.” She purred. 

“Again?” He teased. 

Liz giggled. 

“Just in general. You’re sexy and amazing…everything about you drives me crazy. Your big hard cock drives me crazy—oh shit, my dad’s home. Bye Raymond!” Liz said. 

“Okay, bye sweet—“ Red said, but she hung up. 

Red chuckled slightly and got up from the bed to tidy himself. 

Liz ran into the bathroom and washed her hands; she looked in the mirror and her cheeks were pink. 

Sam took his shoes off and got settled in, then Lizzie came out into the kitchen looking guilty about something. She also looked flushed. He wondered for a moment if Red was in her bedroom.

“Hi Dad.” Liz said. 

“Hi Lizzie…Raymond’s not here, is he?” Sam said. 

“No, of course not.” She said. 

“…Okay.” He said. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. 

“He’s allowed to come here, you know. I’m not going to kill him.” Sam said lightheartedly. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Sam wasn’t sure if he was ready to have Red spend the night here with his little girl, but he pushed himself out of his comfort zone. They were in a serious relationship and he loved them both. He should be grownup enough to deal with it. 

“We could have him over for dinner later.” Sam said in a somewhat forced tone.

“We don’t have to, if that would be…awkward.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

“No, it’s fine. I haven’t spent time with him since I found out about your relationship. I want him to know there’s no hard feelings. He’s still my friend and he’s welcome here.” He said. 

Liz nodded, but she blushed and looked at the floor. 

“Okay. Thanks. Do you want to invite him, or should I?” Liz said. 

“You can do it, sweetie. How about six o’clock?” Sam said. 

“Sounds good.” She said.

Liz went into her bedroom and picked up the landline phone again, the one she just used for phone sex. She called Raymond. 

“Lizzie...You want more already?” Red said flirtatiously. 

Liz felt herself turn beet red. 

“Um…I’m calling to invite you to dinner.” Liz said. 

“_Oh_, I’m sorry. Uh…dinner would be lovely.” Red said embarrassedly. 

“It’s okay,” she giggled, “Dad wants to visit with you. Can you come over at about six?” 

“Uh…sure. Yes. Won’t it be a little awkward?” He said. 

“Maybe, but he wants to spend time with you and he says there’s no hard feelings about our relationship.” She said. 

“Hm. Alright. I’ll be there, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Good! See you later then. I love you.” She said. 

“I love you too, Lizzie. Bye for now.” He said. 

“Bye.” She said, then they hung up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz fussed over her appearance while her dad worked on finishing supper, then she ran to the door when the doorbell rang and pulled it open. 

“Hi!” Liz said happily. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Red said adoringly. 

Liz turned back to make sure her dad couldn’t see them, then she stepped forward and kissed Raymond.

“I had fun earlier…” She whispered. 

“So did I.” He said quietly. 

“Lizzie, let the man in.” Sam called humorously from the kitchen. 

Liz smiled sheepishly as she stepped aside, then she closed and locked the door. Raymond seemed nervous, so she put her hand on his arm and ushered him into the kitchen. 

“Hi Red, how are you?” Sam said as he put the pasta and green salad on the table. 

“Good thanks…you?” Red said. 

“Good. I hope Lizzie hasn’t been taking up too much of your time.” Sam said. 

“Uh…” Red began. 

“Dad, I’m right here.” Liz said, somewhat insulted. 

“I just meant you’re there a lot and he might have things to do.” Sam said as they sat down. 

“No no! I don’t have anything to do, really. I love having Lizzie. I mean I enjoy her company.” Red said awkwardly. 

Sam chose to ignore the innuendo while Lizzie blushed lightly. 

“How was your trip? Are you going to invest in the company?” Sam asked to change the subject. 

“Yes, I was impressed. I’m having my people work on the papers.” Red said. 

“That’s good.” Sam said. 

The conversation stalled, so Liz felt pressured to say something. 

“Marcie’s got a boyfriend now.” Liz said.

Red worried about the conversation straying into relationship territory again; Sam raised his eyebrows. 

“Really? You kids grow up so fast nowadays.” Sam said. 

“We’re not kids anymore, Dad. Besides, people used to get married right after high school.” Liz said. 

Sam smirked. 

“Oh, you mean way back in my day?” Sam said humorously. 

Liz remembered that Raymond was almost the same age as her dad; she shyly stared down into her plate. 

“Well, I just meant…” She said. 

“It’s okay, Butterball, I’m teasing. I know you’re not a kid anymore. I’m okay with you seeing each other. I hope you know that. Both of you.” Sam said, broaching the elephant in the room. 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Liz said softly. 

“…I appreciate that, Sam. I realize it’s probably a little…weird for you. I want you to know that I love Lizzie very much. She’s the light of my life.” Red said honestly. 

Red saw Lizzie’s eyes glint with emotion, and she put her hand on her rosy cheek to cool it. Sam glanced at Lizzie, then he looked back at Red; he could tell they were madly in love. At least his girl was eighteen now. He was glad this didn’t happen any sooner. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Red.” Sam said. 

After that, the conversation flowed easier and the three were more comfortable. Later in the evening, they sat in the living room to watch TV. Red was sitting on the love seat with Lizzie, and he was amused as she very gradually, probably over the course of ten minutes, leaned against him. Their display of affection went undetected by Sam, so she relaxed further and put her hand on his abdomen. She rested her head on him, so he discreetly kissed her on the head. They watched a few shows, then the news, and then it was almost bedtime. Red assumed that Sam wouldn’t be comfortable with him staying overnight, so he got up. 

“Well, I should probably get going…” Red said reluctantly. 

Lizzie stood up and hugged him; he held her and they swayed. Sam watched how adoringly Red held Lizzie, and how she clung to him. He sighed subtly.

“You can stay the night.” Sam said, giving in. 

Liz was thrilled, but Raymond hesitated. 

“Uh…are you _sure_?” Red said. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m off to bed. Have a good sleep.” Sam said, then he turned the TV off and left for his bedroom, escaping the awkward situation; he closed the door and put his TV on quietly for noise.

Liz and Raymond stared at each other in surprise for several moments, then she turned the lamps off and led him down the hall to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door, then she turned her lamp on and looked at Raymond. He untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Liz smiled at him and took her t-shirt off, then her bra. They watched each other undress down to their underwear. Red watched Lizzie pull down her panties and step out of them, then he decided to take off his boxer briefs. She got into bed and he joined her under the blankets. They turned towards each other and smiled. 

“Thanks for coming to dinner.” Liz said very quietly. 

“No problem. Thanks for having me.” Red said in a hushed tone. 

Liz moved closer and kissed Raymond while she put her hand on his warm chest. The feel of his soft lips and his warm skin aroused her; she moved her hand down his abdomen and gently grasped his cock, which was already responding to her. 

“Lizzie…” Red whispered. 

Liz kissed him again and continued stroking him. He sighed as he caressed her hip; he was tempted into thrusting gently in her hand, causing a rush of warmth and wetness to her opening. She moved closer and put her leg over him, trying to feel his erection between her legs. Red couldn’t resist grabbing Lizzie’s butt cheek and pulling her to him; his throbbing cock pressed against her soft folds, and she very quietly whimpered. They humped each other until they desperately craved more. 

“Did you bring any condoms?” Liz whispered. 

“Yes.” Red breathed. 

“Oh, you’re the best.” She whispered gratefully. 

Red smirked, then he moved over to the edge of the bed and reached down into his pants pocket for the condom. Liz checked out Raymond’s very attractive butt while he was retrieving the condom, then she lustfully watched him unwrap it and roll it down his shaft. She was trembling lightly with excitement, plus nervousness, since her dad was in the next room. Liz opened her legs for Raymond as he quietly got on top of her; she looked up into his enchanting eyes and she felt his tip touch her sensitive flesh. He reached down and positioned himself, then he gently entered her. They both sighed in pleasure, then he kissed her as he moved in and out, gradually going deeper. He paused when he was all the way in and she was eager to get started, so she writhed slightly and pulled his lower back. 

Red took Lizzie’s hint and pulled back, then he began thrusting at a slow but steady pace. He was thankful the bed was so quiet, but it did creak subtly every now and then. Lizzie felt warm, tight and slippery around him. He’d give anything to feel her without a condom, but that would have to wait. Liz wanted that, too; she kept wishing they could do like that doggie style video she watched. She wanted to feel Raymond come inside her and have it gush out. 

“Mm…” Liz whimpered. 

“Shhh baby…” Red breathed in her ear. 

This aroused Liz even further. She began humping him to meet his thrusts, urging him to go faster. They breathed heavier and whenever the bed creaked slightly, they just ignored it because they were becoming desperate for release. Liz brought her knees up and reached down to clutch the tops of Raymond’s butt cheeks. She felt him quickly moving, with his muscles tensing; she felt his cock gliding in and out, pushing her towards a climax. They panted as quietly as possible, then Red grabbed the headboard and thrust faster. They heard some wet sounds from their sex, and Lizzie’s nails dug into his skin. 

“Quietly, baby…” Red whispered as they got closer to peaking. 

Liz exhaled harshly instead of whining like she wanted to. She pulled his butt with each frantic thrust, then she arched up and her breath caught in her throat. She felt Raymond’s hand gently cover her mouth and it added to the thrill. She managed to just breathe instead of voicing her ecstasy as she orgasmed. Red let go of Lizzie’s mouth and he felt her walls gripping his cock and undulating on him. He nearly slumped forward onto her as he started coming. He breathed in her ear as he filled the condom. They remained tense for some time, and Lizzie’s body was still tightly clutching his cock. They both shuddered with pleasure and relaxed. Liz slowly felt her muscles loosen and Raymond was able to gently pull out. 

“That felt _so_ _good_…” Liz breathed. 

“God _y__es_, Lizzie. You’re exquisite.” Red said quietly as he nuzzled her neck. 

Red knelt and took the condom off while Lizzie watched intently. He put it inside a few tissues and dropped it into the wastebasket next to the bed, then he got comfy beside Lizzie again.

“Did you bring any more condoms?” Liz asked. 

“Lizzie.” Red playfully scolded. 

“I’m just asking.” She said. 

“No, I just brought one, in case the situation arose…I didn’t expect it to, though.” He said. 

“I’m glad you did. And I’m so happy you’re staying here with me.” She said. 

“Me too.” He said, then he kissed her. 

“Night, Raymond.” She murmured. 

“Night, sweetheart.” He said quietly as he pulled her closer.

Liz giggled and quickly turned the lamp off before she snuggled against Raymond. 

(To Be Continued…)


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Liz woke up slowly and realized she was in her bedroom but Raymond was with her. She felt a little embarrassed; she hoped her dad didn’t hear them last night. She put her arm over Raymond and hugged him, causing him to stir.

“Oh, hi beautiful.” Red said softly. 

Liz smiled happily. 

“Hi, handsome.” Liz said. 

She kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck. She felt his hands take hold of her waist, then she was pulled on top of him. 

“This bed is small. We have to save space.” Red said playfully. 

“Oh is that what we’re doing? Saving space?” Liz asked amusedly as she straddled him and put her hands on either side of his head.

“Certainly.” He said. 

Liz smirked and kissed Raymond; she couldn’t resist pressing down against his semi-erect member. She eagerly humped him like this, stimulating her clit. 

“Mmm…we don’t have any more condoms here.” Liz said regretfully. 

“I know, I just want to rub against you.” Red said lustfully. 

Red bucked his hips, pressing harder against Lizzie and making her moan weakly. He held her hips and guided her movements as he firmly humped her. 

“Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

“Yes, baby…” Red whispered. 

“I need to feel you…like this…” She said, then she pushed her wet opening down onto his tip. 

Red was surprised when he entered Lizzie; he was also in complete ecstasy. She positioned herself upright and put her hands on his chest. They breathed heavily as she gently pushed herself down, taking him deeper. Liz rocked up and down, gradually being filled by Raymond as she coated him with her wetness, and she couldn’t believe how good it felt. Red was past the point of being able to think sensibly; he grasped her hips again and began gently thrusting as she moved on him. He watched her eyes close and felt her trembling subtly on him. She was enraptured, and so was he; he couldn’t stop. They could both feel how wet she was; he was gliding in and out, rubbing her walls with just the right amount of friction. It felt so exquisite, they moved faster, striving for satisfaction. 

Red was wishing he had more will power, but he just continued thrusting into Lizzie’s silky depth as she rode him with abandon. She was tensing up and tightening on him, pumping his cock. She whimpered very quietly. Liz kept getting wetter, and she could almost feel herself gushing on Raymond. They were probably extra slippery from his fluid, too. His grip was tight on her hips as he fucked her harder and faster. Her thighs were quivering and she could hardly catch her breath; she was so close to climaxing, it was within reach, but they had to go faster. Liz grabbed onto the headboard as they went faster; the bed creaked but again, they were past the point of caring. 

Red couldn’t hold off any longer. Lizzie’s walls were squeezing over his cock with each thrust. Liz heard Raymond groan quietly and he was starting to lose his rhythm; she felt him stay deep inside her. She reached down and pressed her clit, causing her to orgasm at the same time as Raymond. She managed to stifle a moan as they stayed still, riding the waves of pleasure. Liz could feel a slight throbbing inside her, then there was a warm, slippery, thickly lubricated sensation. She suddenly shuddered again with a smaller orgasm as her excitement and gratification overwhelmed her. Liz opened her eyes and looked at Raymond; she was awestruck. He just came inside her. She was so thrilled, she moved on him some more, revelling in the feel of his semen. He slipped around inside her as he softened while she continued riding him. She gasped and had yet another orgasm.

“Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

“Hm…” Liz hummed. 

“What are we going to do? Your pill hasn’t started working yet. Fuck. I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped.” He said worriedly. 

“We’ll go to the drug store for the morning-after pill, for extra protection.” She said, leaning forward so they were face to face. 

“Will that work?” He asked. 

“Yes. Just relax.” She said. 

“I’ll buy it for you, of course.” He said. 

Liz kissed him. 

“I thought I told you to relax.” She purred. 

Red relaxed slightly; at least there was an emergency remedy for their irresponsibility. He still felt guilty, but he tried to focus on how amazing it was to feel Lizzie like that, without a condom. He caressed her butt and rubbed her back. 

“I couldn’t wait for the pill to kick in. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s _my _fault.” Liz said. 

“No, it’s my fault, I know better.” Red said. 

“I know better, too.” She said. 

“But I’m supposed to be wiser.” He said. 

“You were just doing what I wanted.” She said. 

They stopped arguing and just smirked at each other. 

“Let’s just agree that we got carried away and we’ll go to the drug store later, okay?” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said; she kissed him and then gently got off him. 

Liz knelt on the bed and a few moments later, she felt a warm gush from her opening and she realized she released some of Raymond’s semen. She blushed and looked down at the wet spot on the bedding. She was mortified; she would have to make sure her dad didn’t see her sheets when they did laundry. Liz was also gratified, of course. Raymond smiled at her as he sat up. 

“That happens, baby, it’s okay.” Red said.

“Yeah. I’ve seen it in a video…” Liz said. 

“What?!” He asked in surprise. 

Liz blushed even redder now. 

“I…watched a porn video yesterday…” She admitted. 

“You did?!” He asked. 

“Yeah. I was curious.” She explained. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You don’t need to watch that stuff. It’s not always realistic…or pleasant.” He warned. 

“Okay. I wanted to see what doggie style was like.” She said embarrassedly. 

Red couldn’t help chuckling; Lizzie was too cute. He took her hand and clasped it.

“Baby…how about we do that next time then, and you can find out what it’s like. I’ll be gentle.” Red said. 

“Okay. You make everything feel good. I’m sure I’ll like it. You’ll like it, too.” Liz said.

They were both startled when they heard Sam’s bedroom door open. They then heard the bathroom door close. 

“We should get up and have breakfast. And then go to the drug store.” Red said. 

Liz nodded, then they got out of bed and threw their clothes on. Red reluctantly opened the door, then he followed Lizzie into the kitchen, where Sam was getting a box of cereal out of the cupboard. 

The three paused and looked awkwardly at each other for a moment. 

“Morning.” Sam said. 

“Morning, Dad.” Liz said. 

“Good morning.” Red said. 

“Want some cereal?” Sam asked them. 

“Sure. Thank you.” Red said. 

“Yep! Thanks.” Liz said. 

They sat at the table and quietly ate breakfast. 

“Raymond and I are gonna go browsing together.” Liz said. 

“Oh okay. Do you need money, sweetie?” Sam said. 

“I’ll pay for everything, Sam.” Red said. 

“You sure?” Sam asked. 

“Of course!” Red insisted. 

“Okay, thanks. Do you mind if I get ready first? I have to work soon.” Sam said. 

“No, go ahead.” Red said. 

“Just let me use the bathroom first, Daddy.” Liz said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Sam and Red watched Lizzie get up and go down the hall to the bathroom. They glanced at each other and both felt awkward. Sam thankfully didn’t hear anything from Lizzie’s bedroom, but he was certain the lovebirds got up to something. Red was wondering if Sam heard anything last night or this morning; he sincerely hoped not. Lizzie returned to the table. 

“I’m also gonna do my laundry today.” Liz told her dad. 

Red cringed inwardly while Sam was pretty sure why she was so keen to do a wash. He hoped they were being responsible. 

“…Alright, sounds good. Well, I’ll go get ready for work.” Sam said, then he gladly escaped to the bathroom. 

Once her dad was in the bathroom, Liz went over and kissed Raymond on the cheek. She took their bowls to the dishwasher and put them in it. She then came up behind him and massaged his shoulders. 

“You’re tense.” Liz said. 

“It’s just...awkward with your dad. I feel bad for him. I mean, I wouldn’t be happy if _he_ were screwing _my_ daughter.” Red said, putting himself in Sam’s place. 

Liz laughed. 

“Stop feeling bad. And don’t ever mention that again, it weirds me out.” She said uncomfortably. 

Red chuckled and relaxed. 

“Alright.” He said. 

Liz leaned forward and slid her hands down Raymond’s chest. She kissed his cheek. 

“I love you.” She said softly. 

Red turned and they kissed. 

“I love you too, baby.” He said. 

Red lightly rubbed her arms as she hung over his shoulders. Lizzie rested her cheek against him. 

“Do you really want to go browsing today, or do you just want to go to the drug store?” Red asked. 

“Hm. I dunno. What do you want to do?” Liz said. 

“I think it might be nice to go to the mall for a while. We can browse the bookstore, and get some caramel popcorn…and maybe pop into Victoria’s Secret.” He said. 

“Oh, you’ve got an ulterior motive!” She said giddily. 

“Yes, I need my caramel corn.” He said humorously. 

Liz lightly slapped his arm, pretending to be insulted. 

“Come here.” Red said, taking her hand. 

Red guided Lizzie to sit in his lap. 

“I’d love to see you in some more lingerie. Nothing will beat the set you wore on your birthday…but you’ll look gorgeous in something new. How about a very short satin nightie…up to here…?” Red said, caressing her upper thigh. 

“Mm. That sounds nice.” Liz said. 

They heard the bathroom door open and Lizzie jumped up from his lap; they stared guiltily at Sam as he came out of the bathroom. 

“…I’m all done.” Sam said, getting the impression they were up to something again. 

“Okay!” Liz said. 

Red just nodded. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz and Raymond were in the drug store and she nervously went up to the pharmacy counter while he stood several feet away.

“How can I help you?” The worker asked. 

Liz cleared her throat; she took a moment to find her voice. 

“Um…I need to get the morning-after pill.” Liz said, blushing. 

“Okay. I’ll grab it for you.” The worker said, then she turned and picked up the box. 

Red came to stand beside Lizzie, which she appreciated; she smiled at him.

“It contains one pill. You take it within seventy-two hours after having unprotected sex. There’s more information inside the box.” The worker explained. 

“Okay, thanks.” Liz said. 

The worker rang up the product and Red was about to pay for it when Lizzie grabbed a bottle of water and added it. 

“I’ll take it now.” She said to Raymond. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

The worker was surprisingly non-judgmental towards them. She added the bottle of water, then Red paid and they went back out to his car. Lizzie opened the box and the bottle of water; she read the pamphlet. 

“It’s safe, right?” Red said. 

“Yes, Raymond.” Liz said soothingly. 

Liz took the pill with a gulp of water. 

“There. Now we can go shopping.” She said. 

Red leaned over and kissed her. 

“I’ll be more responsible from now on. You won’t need to take this again.” Red said. 

“Okay, but will you please stop feeling guilty?” Liz said. 

“…No.” He said, smirking. 

Liz rolled her eyes, but she chuckled. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the mall. Liz was feeling brave, so she held Raymond’s hand while they walked around; she was ready to deal with people staring or being rude. They got a few curious looks, but that was it. She was watching adoringly as Raymond opened a book and began reading it in the bookstore. She smiled as he got absorbed in it. 

“Buy it.” Liz suggested. 

“Hm. Alright. It seems interesting.” Red said. 

“Hey, can I get a magazine?” She asked. 

Their age difference became apparent to Red, but he just found it cute. 

“Of course you can. Get whatever you want.” He said. 

“Okay, thanks.” She said, then she picked up a Cosmopolitan magazine. 

“All set?” He asked. 

“Oh, and some jellybeans. Now I’m done.” She said. 

Red smiled amusedly, then they went to the checkout and he paid for their items. They left the store and Lizzie steered him towards Victoria’s Secret. He hesitated near the entrance, but she tugged his hand. 

“You’re coming in with me to help me pick stuff.” Liz said. 

“…Okay.” Red said. 

They began browsing; Red was embarrassed about being there with his teenage girlfriend. He avoided eye contact with the workers and customers. Liz spotted a dark blue satin nightie. She stood on her tiptoes to try and get it down from the rack, but was unsuccessful. Raymond took it down for her and handed it to her. She smiled and held it in front of her. 

“What do you think?” Liz asked. 

“Mm. Beautiful.” Red said admiringly. 

Liz smiled excitedly and checked the label; it was her size, so she draped it over her arm to buy. They resumed browsing and came upon a lovely royal purple nightie with a very low-cut neckline. Liz looked shyly at Raymond, and he nodded, so she held onto that one. 

“Ooh this is cute.” Liz said, eyeing a pink bra and panty set with black polkadots and bows.

“Get it.” Red said indulgently. 

Liz found her size and held onto it. 

“I think that’s good enough for now.” She said humorously. 

“I agree. You’ll only wear them for about five minutes before I take them off you…” He said in her ear. 

“Oh…” She purred. 

“Come on, let’s check out.” He said. 

They went up to the counter and Liz handed the items to the worker. The worker curiously scrutinized Liz, the lingerie and Raymond, probably wondering what their relationship was. Red could see the worker trying to figure this out, too. Perhaps she thought he was Lizzie’s pervert uncle, or a married sugar daddy lavishing gifts on his mistress. He gave the worker an unamused look as he paid, then they left the store. 

“Thanks, Raymond. Let’s go get your caramel popcorn.” Liz said lovingly as she held onto his arm. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Sounds wonderful. I can smell it from here.” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“Me too.” She said. 

They went to the popcorn vendor and purchased a big bag of caramel popcorn, then they looked at each other. 

“Did you want to go anywhere else?” Red asked. 

“Nope, I’m all done. Can we go to your house?” Liz said. 

“Sure. Let’s go.” He said. 

In the parking lot of the mall, Liz was surprised to see her friend Marcie, and Jack. 

“Hey!” Liz said happily.

Red was terribly embarrassed to be caught by Lizzie’s friend. 

“Uh…I’m just giving Lizzie a lift.” Red blurted out. 

Marcie and Liz both smiled. 

“It’s okay, she knows we’re together.” Liz said. 

“Ah. I see.” Red said sheepishly. 

The young women giggled while Jack was impressed; this older guy was with Marcie’s hot friend? 

“Are you going shopping?” Liz asked. 

“No, we’re gonna see a movie and just hang out.” Marcie said. 

“Cool. We did some shopping and now we’re going back to his place.” Liz said. 

Marcie smirked. 

“Hm. Cool. Have fun.” Marcie said slyly. 

“You too. Talk to you soon.” Liz said, hugging her friend. 

“Bye.” Marcie said, waving. 

Jack nodded to Liz and Raymond, then he put his arm around Marcie’s waist as they walked away. 

Jack turned to Marcie.

“He must have a big cock.” Jack joked. 

“What?!” Marcie asked. 

“And loads of money.” He said. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked. 

“To get a chick like Liz.” He explained. 

“Oh come on, don’t be so cynical. They’re in love with each other.” She said. 

“Mhm. Sure.” He teased. 

Marcie scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

Meanwhile, Liz and Raymond were driving home to his house. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Thanks again for everything.” Liz said as she cut the tags off her lingerie. 

“You’re welcome, Lizzie. Anytime.” Red said. 

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Liz was distracted from her task. Raymond’s warm embrace felt so good, she put the scissors down and touched his arms as she leaned back against him. 

“I had fun.” She said softly. 

“So did I. Want to have some caramel popcorn and watch TV for a bit?” He said. 

“Sure!” She said. 

“Okay.” He said, then he got on the bed and opened the bag of popcorn. 

Liz laughed. 

“In bed?” She asked. 

“Yeah, why not?” He said, turning the TV on. 

Liz giggled and moved her stuff off the bed, then she snuggled up to Raymond. He fed her a piece of popcorn as they began watching a show, then he fed her another one. He went to give her another piece, but she started laughing. 

“I can feed myself.” Liz laughed. 

Red chuckled. 

“Alright, it was just cute.” He said. 

Liz kissed him on the cheek. 

“You’re sweet.” She said. 

“Thanks, so are you.” He said. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

They enjoyed snacking on the popcorn and watching TV for a while. 

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time this story is set, emergency contraceptives were prescription only and actually consisted of two pills. I used today’s standards so it was easier for Lizzie to obtain.


	13. Chapter 13

That evening, Liz was sitting against the headboard in Raymond’s bed, and they were both reading. She was browsing her magazine while he began reading his book. She sighed and stretched, then she closed the magazine.

“I should call my dad.” Liz said. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz picked up her phone from the nightstand. 

“Hi Daddy, I’m at Raymond’s. How was work?” Liz said when her dad answered. 

“Hi Butterball, it was good. How was your day?” Sam said. 

“Good! Raymond and I had fun browsing at the mall. Um, I’m gonna stay over, okay?” She said. 

“Alright. Talk to you tomorrow, sweetie.” He said. 

“Yep. Have a good night.” She said. 

“You too. Bye for now.” He said. 

“Bye.” She said, then they hung up. 

Sam missed Lizzie, but at least he would sleep better tonight, not having to worry about hearing them in her bedroom. Speaking of which, he remembered she was supposed to do her laundry but she obviously forgot about it. He decided to stay out of her room; he didn’t really want to know why she needed to wash her bedding. Also, Lizzie would be embarrassed and mad at him if he did the laundry for her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz leaned closer to Raymond and put her cheek on his shoulder. 

“Is your book good?” Liz asked. 

“So far, yes.” Red said. 

Red turned the page and Lizzie stayed resting on his shoulder, which he found adorable. 

“Are you cozy?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“How are you feeling? Did the pill make you feel nauseous or anything?” He asked. 

“No, I’m fine, just relaxed and tired.” She said. 

“Okay, that’s good. Do you want to sleep now, baby?” He said. 

“In a bit.” She said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Red resumed reading, and about a page later, Lizzie snored a little and fell off his shoulder, onto his pillow. She woke up startled. 

“Oh, I dozed off. I better get to sleep.” Liz said. 

Red smirked amusedly. 

“You were snoring.” He said lovingly. 

“Was I?!” She asked. 

“Yes, just quietly.” He said, smiling. 

“Oh.” She said, then she got under the blankets and settled on her pillow. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Night. Love you.” She said. 

“Love you too.” He said. 

Liz quickly dozed off again. Red got a few more pages of his book done, then he turned the lamp off and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Red awoke when Lizzie shook his arm. 

“Raymond.” Liz said. 

“Hm? What’s the matter?” Red asked. 

“I’m scared.” She said. 

Red propped up on his elbow and turned the lamp on. 

“Why are you scared, baby?” He asked in concern. 

“The storm woke me up and I’m worried tornadoes and stuff. What about dad, do you think he’s okay?” She said. 

“Oh sweetheart, he’s okay. He’s just down the street. I’m sure it’s just a thunderstorm, but I’ll put the weather on and we’ll find out.” He said. 

Thunder rumbled and cracked again, and they heard rain hitting the window. The weather report said it was a thunderstorm with heavy rain. 

“There, see? It sounds worse than it is.” Red said soothingly. 

Lizzie snuggled against him but she was still tense, so he rubbed her arm and held her.

“Look…the lightning and thunder are farther apart now…the storm will pass soon.” Red said. 

“Really?” Liz asked. 

“Yes, it’s almost over. Your dad probably slept right through it.” He said lightheartedly. 

She giggled. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Liz listened and watched the window; Raymond was right, the rain soon became quieter, the lightning became more scarce and the thunder quietly growled before ending altogether. 

“Sorry I woke you up.” Liz said. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Red said. 

“Thanks for being so sweet. I hate storms.” She said. 

“It’s okay, baby. Do you want me to leave the TV on?” He said. 

“No, you can turn it off.” She said. 

Red used the remote to turn it off, then he got comfy again. Liz sighed as she relaxed; she felt safe, especially since Raymond was spooning her. He made her feel secure. He was the kind of man who would save her from thunderstorms and spiders, and she loved him for it. She could picture living here with him. Red was also picturing living with Lizzie; he wanted to be there for her and with her, through everything. He nuzzled into her hair and kissed her on the head, then she hummed softly. They listened to each other’s breathing and gradually drifted off to sleep. 

In the morning, Red woke up before Lizzie, so he adoringly watched her for a little while. She was on her back, sleeping peacefully, looking cute and sexy in her t-shirt and panties. He smiled slightly as he gazed at her. She took a deep breath and began stretching. Liz opened her eyes and realized Raymond was staring at her. 

“Oh. Hi.” Liz said, smirking. 

“Hi. What would you like for breakfast?” Red said softly. 

“Cereal, please.” She said. 

“Okay. Let’s have that and then shower together.” He said. 

“Okay!” She said eagerly. 

They went into the kitchen and had Liz’s favourite cereal, then they undressed in the master bathroom and stepped into the large shower stall. She smiled and surveyed Raymond’s naked body; he was also checking her out. 

“This is going to sound weird, but…you were always adorable…and now you’ve grown up into the most beautiful, sexy young woman.” Red said as he looked at her. 

“Thank you. That’s not weird.” Liz said. 

“Well…” He said.

“Raymond.” She said. 

“Yes?” He said. 

“Relax.” She said, smirking. 

“Alright.” He agreed. 

Liz giggled and they continued washing up. They rinsed off and stepped out to dry themselves with his thick fluffy towels, then they went into the bedroom. Liz realized she didn’t bring any fresh clothes; she also suddenly remembered she was supposed to wash her bedding yesterday. She gasped. 

“What’s wrong?” Red asked. 

“The laundry! I was supposed to wash my sheets. We left a stain. What if my dad saw it?!” Liz said in a panic. 

Red considered it for a moment. 

“Did he sound weird when you talked on the phone last night?” He asked. 

“No.” She said. 

“Then he didn’t see it.” He said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But what if he does the laundry this morning?” She said. 

“He won’t, he has to work soon.” He said rationally. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz sat on the bed and thought about what had caused her sheets to become stained; she vividly recalled what it felt like to have sex with Raymond without a condom. It was the most amazing thing ever. 

“It was sooo hot…” Liz purred. 

“Hm?” Red responded, not following her train of thought. 

“Doing it without a condom.” She said. 

Red watched Lizzie seductively lay on her tummy, naked. She gazed up at him. 

“Lizzie.” He said sternly. 

“Yeah?” She said. 

“We’re not doing that again. Not until your regular pill kicks in.” He said. 

“I know.” She pouted disappointedly. 

Liz’s mood lightened instantly as Raymond crawled overtop of her back.

“We can do it doggie style, with a condom…” Red said seductively; he knew Lizzie wanted to try that.

“Mmm. Yeah…” Liz purred. 

Liz felt Raymond’s warm cock touch her butt cheek, and she arched her back. She was unbelievably aroused by the feel of him on her back. Red very lightly ran his erection down along Lizzie’s butt crack. She opened her legs, so he teasingly guided his tip along her folds and nudged her opening. Before long, she was clawing the bed and sticking her butt up, trying to get him to enter her. 

“I’ll get a condom, baby.” Red said. 

Liz patiently waited while Raymond put the condom on, then she got onto all fours like she saw in the porn video clip. Red appreciated this view of Lizzie for a few moments; she looked back at him. 

“Is this okay?” She asked of her position. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Are you ready for me?” He said. 

“Yes!” She said. 

Liz faced forward again and waited, then she felt Raymond’s tip at her opening. His hand grasped her hip while he gently slid into her. She was a bit nervous about this new position, so it took a while for her to relax enough. Raymond finally went deeper. 

“Does it feel okay?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” Liz said, although she was still nervous. 

Red experimented and gave Lizzie a few slow, gentle, deep thrusts; she didn’t seem to be enjoying it. Liz realized Raymond had been right; this position was a bit uncomfortable, and she actually felt him bump into her cervix, which weirded her out. 

“Um…it’s a bit…uncomfortable.” Liz said. 

“Okay baby, we’ll do something else. I’ve got an idea…” Red said, looking down at her adorable butt. 

She turned to look back towards him. 

“Oh? What.” She said. 

“How would you feel about trying anal sex?” He asked. 

“Ummm I dunno…” She said, blushing. 

“It could be more comfortable than this. You might even like it. You can play with yourself while we do it.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

“There’s no pressure to do it, Lizzie.” He said. 

“No, I wanna try it. If I don’t like it, we can do something else.” She said. 

Red was very glad Lizzie felt comfortable enough with him to try things and to voice her opinions. 

“Of course, baby. And we’ve got tons of condoms.” He said. 

Lizzie smiled and giggled slightly, then when she relaxed, he gently pulled out. Red put a little extra lube on the condom and warmed it up, then he stacked pillows under Lizzie while she observed quizzically. 

“Here, you can lay down on these so you’re comfy, and you can touch yourself.” Red explained. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Liz was feeling adventurous and she trusted Raymond, so she laid down on the pillows, with her butt tilted up. She put her hand underneath her pubic bone and pressed back and forth on her clit to get more aroused. She started feeling extremely horny again. 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

“Alright.” He said softly. 

Liz didn’t know what to expect; she felt Raymond very gently nudge her anus and then he glided inside. She was astonished; it felt strange, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

“You okay?” Red asked. 

“Yeah, keep going.” Liz said. 

Liz was distracted by the thought of having anal sex and she wondered what on earth she was doing. She wondered how normal this was. She wondered how it felt for Raymond; that answer came when he moaned breathily. It obviously felt very good. Liz became more aroused again and she just concentrated on the sensation of him moving in and out. She also concentrated on playing with her clit. Her opinion of anal sex was that it felt good but not enough to make her come, so that’s where the masturbation came in. Red, meanwhile was in bliss; he was going slow and gentle, so he felt her tight ring slowly pumping his cock over and over again. Lizzie was relaxing more and she moaned quietly; she was playing with herself more fervently. He went a little faster. 

“Is this still okay?” Red asked. 

“Mmm. Yes.” Liz said. 

Liz was very surprised that she was enjoying it more. The more aroused she became, the better it felt. It starting to feel more erotic and sexually gratifying. Plus the thought of pleasuring Raymond was immensely gratifying. 

“…Faster.” She said. 

Red gladly obliged. He watched her adorably sexy butt and grasped her hips tighter as he thrust quickly. She moaned in pleasure. Liz was enjoying the sensation of Raymond’s quick thrusts along with her fingers on her clit. She felt Raymond going very deep, but it was still comfortably because he wasn’t bumping her cervix. She felt him going to the hilt, with his sac bumping into her. She was getting stimulation to her clit, slight pressure in her vagina, and stimulation to her perineum as he bumped into her—which felt very good. She couldn’t believe it, but she was actually heading for a climax. 

“Oh god, Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

“Mm…yes…baby…” Red said intensely as he thrust faster. 

Lizzie became more vocal and he felt her body quivering; she suddenly mewled in pleasure as she reached her orgasm. Red was extremely gratified; he leaned forward onto her slightly as he started coming. He moaned breathily and throbbed inside her, filling the condom. Liz was in a state of pleasant shock as they came down from their orgasms. Raymond gently withdrew from her and she slumped on the puffy pillows beneath her. Red put the condom in some tissues and dropped it in the wastebasket. 

“What did you think of it?” Red asked. 

“It actually felt pretty good.” Liz said with her face squished against a pillow. 

Red chuckled. 

“I’ll just use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” She said, then she got up and went into the bathroom. 

Liz wiped with toilet paper to tidy up, then she washed her hands and came back to bed. 

“I can’t believe we just did that, but it was interesting.” Liz said. 

Red smiled. 

“I’m glad it was interesting for you.” Red said amusedly. 

They laid down facing each other. 

“How do you know all these things—actually, don’t tell me.” Liz said; she was curious but she didn’t want to hear about the women he had in the past. 

Red laughed. 

“Yes, let’s just leave that alone, shall we? I call it ‘experience’.” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“Okay. I like how ‘experienced’ you are. You know what feels good. You always make me orgasm…” Liz said shyly. 

“Mm. I love that.” He said. 

“What.” She said.

“Giving you orgasms.” He said. 

“Oh.” She said, then she gave him a coy look. 

Red leaned closer and kissed her. 

“I’ll wash up and get some fruit salad ready.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said happily. 

Later, after their snack, Red had to go grocery shopping and get the oil changed in his car, which he thought would be very boring for Lizzie, so he suggested she go have fun doing something else. Liz decided to leave Raymond to his errands—although she would join him in his boring grownup tasks another time—and go meet up with Marcie at the coffee shop. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz sipped her chai latte while Marcie ate the whipped cream off the top of her cafe mocha. 

“So, how’s it going with Raymond? Set a date for the wedding yet?” Marcie said. 

Liz gaped at her. 

“No.” She said, although the thought of it was incredibly exciting. 

“Just teasing. It’s awesome you guys love each other so much. I do seriously think he’s the one for you.” Marcie said. 

Liz smiled and felt warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Thanks…he might be…” Liz said dreamily; she was certain he _was_, but she’d keep that under wraps for now.

Marcie got whipped cream on her lip, and Liz chuckled.

“Do you want a spoon or something?” Liz asked amusedly. 

“Nope. Anyway, how’s the sex?” Marcie said. 

Liz glanced around embarrassedly, then she leaned closer.

“We’ve been doing lots of stuff that’s in Cosmo magazine…and stuff that _isn’t_ in there…” Liz said. 

Marcie raised her eyebrows and waited expectantly. Liz glanced all around to make sure no one would overhear her. 

“We had anal sex.” Liz said quietly. 

Marcie’s mouth dropped open. 

“Oh my god. I don’t think I’d let Jack do that to me.” Marcie said, and they both laughed. 

“It was good. At first, it didn’t feel very…I dunno, _sexual_, but after a while…” Liz said. 

“So what, it just takes a while?” Marcie asked curiously. 

“I don’t know. I was—“ Liz paused to look around again, “playing with myself during it, and I could tell it felt good for Raymond, which turned me on…I ended up having an orgasm.” 

Marcie got a vague mental image of what position they must’ve been in, and she began thinking about how hot Raymond was. 

“Hmm.” Marcie said dazedly. 

“You’re picturing it now.” Liz jokingly accused. 

“Yep.” Marcie admitted. 

They both laughed. 

“Well it’s hard _not_ to. He’s so hot, and you give me these detailed descriptions.” Marcie said. 

“I know.” Liz said, smirking. 

“What’s he up to today while you’re here?” Marcie asked. 

“Grocery shopping and an oil change.” Liz said. 

“Fun.” Marcie said sarcastically. 

“Yeah. I think we should enjoy not having to do those things yet. But I’ll go with him next time he does errands. I bet he’s adorable, following his grocery list in the store.” Liz said lovingly. 

Marcie giggled. 

“Aww.” Marcie said. 

Liz smiled happily. 

(To Be Continued…)


	14. Chapter 14

Liz was at home, finishing preparing supper when her dad arrived home from work.

“Perfect timing, Daddy!” Liz said. 

“Oh that smells good. How was your day, sweetie?” Sam said. 

“Good! I spent time with Raymond and then I hung out with Marcie for a while.” She said, ladling sauce over the spaghetti. 

Liz tried to sound casual and normal while she suddenly recalled the naughtiness she got up to earlier with Raymond. What would her dad think? She began blushing, but luckily, it could be passed off as warmth from the hot stove. 

“Cool. I’ll go wash my hands.” Sam said. 

Liz put supper on the table for her dad and herself. Her dad returned and smiled happily. 

“This is so nice. I’m hungry. Plus…I’ve missed you.” Sam said. 

“Aww, I miss you too, I just like spending time with Raymond.” Liz said. 

“I know. I don’t mean to guilt trip you, I’m just being honest.” He said. 

“I know, Dad. You’re off tomorrow, right? Let’s do something together.” She suggested. 

“That would be great. What do you want to do?” He said. 

“Hmm. I dunno. Lunch at the diner and then the fairgrounds?” She said. 

Sam chuckled. 

“Like old times? Do you still want to get cotton candy and win a teddy bear?” Sam said nostalgically. 

“Of course I do!” Liz said, then they laughed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, Liz called Raymond from her bedroom. 

“Hi Lizzie.” Red answered. 

“Hi Raymond. I miss you already, but I’m staying in tonight and then Dad and I are going to the fairgrounds tomorrow. I haven’t spent much time with him lately.” Liz said. 

“Alright, sweetheart. How about the next day?” He said. 

“That would be perfect.” She said. 

“Wonderful.” He said softly. 

“Are you going to bed now?” She asked. 

“Soon. What about you?” He said. 

“Soon.” She said. 

Red sighed. 

“I’m so used to you being here at bedtime. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.” Red admitted. 

Liz felt pulled in two different directions; the two most important people in her life were both missing her. 

“Aww, Raymond…” Liz said sadly. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He said. 

“Use your pillows.” She said. 

“Huh?” He responded. 

“That’s what I’m going to do. I’ll put an extra pillow behind me so it feels like you’re here.” She said. 

Red felt like his heart leapt out of his chest and floated down the street to Lizzie. He’d never felt like this before. He’d had relationships, but he felt like he found his soulmate in this sweet, beautiful young woman. 

“I love you.” Red said quietly. 

“I love you too.” Liz said softly. 

Liz felt her heart and her body ache for Raymond already. 

“I wish we could all live together, that way I could spend time with my dad and you and none of us would miss each other.” She said. 

Red chuckled slightly. 

“I don’t know if that would work out…” Red said. 

“Yeah, I’m just daydreaming.” Liz said. 

“I understand. I don’t want you to worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’ve got pillows and if I can’t sleep, I’ll go to war with zombies.” He said lightheartedly. 

Red enjoyed hearing Lizzie’s soft laugh into the phone. 

“That game is awesome.” She said. 

“Yes, it is.” He said. 

Red heard Lizzie sigh dreamily.

“Have fun at the fair tomorrow, Lizzie. Say hi to your dad for me.” Red said. 

“Thanks. I will. Wish me luck, too. I might win a teddy bear.” Liz said. 

Red smiled. 

“Okay, good luck.” He said. 

“Thanks. Night, Raymond.” She said. 

“Night, baby.” He said, then they hung up. 

Liz put the phone on the nightstand, then she turned the lamp off and hugged her extra pillow. 

Red did the same.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, Liz was laughing as she and her dad tried to toss rings onto the ridiculously tricky poles. 

“It’s impossible!” Liz said. 

“No, I almost got it that time.” Sam said. 

They both laughed and tried a few more times. Liz couldn’t believe it when her last plastic ring went onto the pole. 

“Oh my god, I did it!” Liz said. 

“See? I told you it was possible.” Sam said humorously. 

The worker congratulated Liz and asked which prize she wanted; she pointed to a small, bright red teddy bear. The worker handed it to her and she lovingly gazed at it. 

“I’m gonna name him Red.” Liz said, then she kissed the bear on its nose.

Sam was realizing just how serious Lizzie was about Red. When they sat down on a bench with some cotton candy, he broached the subject carefully. Lizzie had ‘Red’ the teddy sitting on her lap. 

“Sweetie…what do you think you’ll be in doing in…I dunno, five years’ time?” Sam asked. 

Liz was preoccupied with the sweet cotton candy melting on her tongue and her fingers. She just shrugged. 

“What do you think Raymond will be doing?” Sam asked. 

Liz smiled happily.

“He’ll be investing and doing his usual stuff.” She said adoringly. 

“…Yeah, you’re probably right. He’s settled in life…” He said. 

Liz watched her dad and tried to figure out where this conversation was going. 

“Do you think you’ll…settle down _with_ him?” Sam probed. 

Liz shyly looked away for a moment. 

“I’d like to.” She said. 

“Okay…It’s fine to settle down but not _settle_.” He said. 

“What?” She asked, puzzled. 

“If that’s your goal, and it’ll make you happy, then that’s good. I just don’t want you to pass up opportunities for school or work for the sake of your relationship. You’d be settling for something that isn’t going to make you happy in the long run.” He explained. 

“Oh. I get it. No, I wouldn’t be settling. I love spending time with Raymond, doing anything together. I’m going to join him next time he goes grocery shopping.” She said. 

“Really?” He said; grocery shopping didn’t sound like a fun activity. 

“Yeah. I just love being around him, talking with him…everything. I feel happy with him.” She said. 

“Okay. But, if you’re both sitting around the house doing nothing…won’t you get bored and sick of each other?” He said. 

“No!” She laughed, “we’d both _love_ to do that.” 

“Wow, okay. So you’d be fine with being people of leisure?” He said. 

“Yep.” She said. 

“That sounds like a good plan, then.” He said humorously. 

Liz smirked at him. 

“Seriously though, I just want you to be happy and not regret things in the future.” Sam said. 

“I know, Daddy. I’m very happy, and I won’t regret anything.” Liz said assuredly. 

Sam nodded, then Lizzie continued.

“Raymond is…I think he’s…” Liz rambled nervously. 

Sam raised his eyebrows; he had no idea what she was about to say. 

“I think he might be ‘the one’ for me, Dad.” Liz finally said. 

Sam was a little relieved. That sentence could’ve ended with anything, and as her dad, all the worst possibilities flashed through his mind: dangerous, secretly married, addicted to drugs, and so on. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. 

“That’s really sweet, Lizzie. I hope he is.” Sam said. 

Liz pulled back in surprise.

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I know how happy he makes you. I know how much you love each other. If this didn’t work out, you’d both be devastated.” He said. 

Liz couldn’t even bear the thought that it wouldn’t work out. 

“It’ll work out.” Liz said. 

“I’m sure it will.” Sam said. 

“You got cotton candy on your shirt when you hugged me.” She said, noting the blue fuzzy substance on his black polo shirt. 

“That’s okay. It makes it taste better.” Sam joked, then he ate the offending fluff. 

“Dad, you probably just ate shirt fibres with it.” Liz groaned. 

Sam laughed heartily. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, Liz was tired from all the fresh air and activity. She curled up with ‘Red’, her new teddy bear and kissed him on the nose. She’d show her prize to Raymond tomorrow. 

As predicted, Red couldn’t sleep; he kept thinking about Lizzie and missing her. He wondered how her day went and if she had fun at the fair with Sam. If she didn’t win anything, he’d buy her a teddy bear, he decided. She deserved to get everything she wanted. Red knew he would be spoiling her, but he just couldn’t resist. He wanted to take care of her and make her happy; he’d do anything for her. He sighed frustratedly as sleep refused to come. Instead of playing the exciting zombie video game, however, he chose to read his new book for a while. It took a long time, but he eventually got tired enough to fall asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz got up early, and she made breakfast and prepared a lunch for her dad. He was very pleasantly surprised to see her in the kitchen so early. 

“You’re full of beans! What time did you get up?” Sam said amusedly. 

“Quite a while ago. I had a good sleep, and I wanted to start the day. I’m gonna go to Raymond’s and show him the teddy bear I won. I might stay over tonight.” Liz said as she finished packing her dad’s lunch. 

“Okay, sweetie. Thanks for doing this for me.” He said. 

“You’re welcome!” She said proudly. 

As soon as her dad went to work, Liz wanted to go over to Raymond’s house, but she wondered if it was too early. She couldn’t wait, so she decided to just go there regardless. She put the teddy bear and some fresh clothes in her tote bag, then she walked to the end of the street and rang the doorbell. After a short while, Raymond answered the door, shirtless and in his boxers. He squinted at the sunlight. 

“Hi, Lizzie, come in.” Red said. 

Liz stepped inside and closed the door for him. 

“Did I wake you up?” Liz asked. 

“Uh, no, it’s fine.” He said. 

“…I woke you up.” She said. 

“…Yes.” He admitted. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Sorry, I know it’s early, I just had to see you.” She said. 

“You’ve seen more of me than you expected, I bet. I don’t normally answer the door in my boxers.” He said wryly. 

“I love seeing you in your underwear.” She said honestly. 

“Thanks.” He said amusedly. 

Red took poured some orange juice. 

“Would you like some? Can I get you anything?” Red asked. 

“No thanks, I had breakfast with Dad.” Liz said. 

“Oh, how was your day yesterday, did you have fun?” He said. 

“Yeah! We had fun. We tossed some rings and I won this…look at how cute he is!” Liz said, pulling the small teddy bear out of her bag. 

Red laughed and picked it up to study it. 

“I named him ‘Red’…not just because he’s red, but because of _you_.” Liz said. 

“That’s very sweet. I missed you.” Red said softly as he embraced her. 

“I missed you, too.” She said as they hugged. 

Red handed the teddy bear back to Lizzie and she put it in her bag. He yawned. 

“You can go back to bed for a while. I’ll join you.” Liz said. 

“That sounds lovely. I was up late and then I tossed and turned. I tried hugging my pillow, but it wasn’t like holding you.” Red said. 

“Aww. You’re so sweet, Raymond. Come on, back to bed.” She said, putting her hand on his upper arm; she loved feeling his arms. 

They went down the hall to the bedroom, where Red got back into bed and Lizzie took all her clothes off. He was distracted by her naked body, but he was tired enough that he was able to doze off soon after she joined him. Liz thoroughly enjoyed being in bed with Raymond and cuddling with him. She dozed off, too, even though she felt rested; she was just so cozy. 

Red woke up from his nap and he felt happy; it was like starting the day over again, this time waking up next to Lizzie. He sighed and stretched, putting his arm around her waist. She stirred and woke up, too. 

“Good morning, Raymond. Again.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Morning, sweetheart. What time is it?” Red said, unable to see the alarm clock from his position. 

“Eleven. Do you know what day it is?” She said, excitedly turning around to face him. 

“I’m not senile yet, Lizzie.” He joked. 

Liz playfully pushed him. 

“No, silly. Today’s a special day…” She said. 

“Hm. Is it? It’s not your birthday, you had that recently…is it our one-month anniversary?” He said lovingly. 

“Nope. _Today_…is the day we can do it without a condom.” She said, then she smiled excitedly. 

Red was astonished, as well as excited; Lizzie’s birth control pill was now effective.

“_Really_…I had no idea it would be so soon.” Red said. 

Liz giggled and nodded. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to take a risk. Not that I wouldn’t love to be a dad and have a baby with you—I mean at some point, if that’s what you wanted, too…I’m just assuming you don’t want that right away. Or maybe ever. I’ll just shut up now.” Red said nervously. 

Liz smiled as Raymond rambled, then she kissed him. 

“Relax. I’d love that, too, just not yet. You’ll be the sweetest dad.” Liz said adoringly, then she kissed him again. 

“You _would_ want that…at some point?” Red asked. 

“Yes.” She said softly as she caressed his cheek. 

“I adore you.” He said earnestly. 

“I know. I adore you too. But for now, while I’m on the pill, we can do it bare…as much as we want…guilt-free and worry-free.” She purred. 

“Mm. I like the sound of that.” He said.

“Me too.” She said. 

“How about we treat today as the special day it is, and go out to dinner later? Let’s wait until tonight…to celebrate in bed.” He said. 

“We’ll go on a date?” She asked excitedly. 

“Yes, would you like that?” He said. 

“Yeah!” She said, then she basically pounced on top of him and began kissing him. 

“Lizzie…” He said between kisses. 

“Hm.” She responded. 

“We’re waiting until tonight, remember?” He said amusedly. 

“Yeah.” She said, but she kissed his neck and lightly rubbed herself on his manhood through the soft boxers. 

Liz couldn’t contain herself; Raymond was irresistible.

“Mmm…baby…Later.” He said, trying to stay focused on their plans. 

“We could always do it with a condom now, and then celebrate properly tonight…” She said very persuasively. 

Red gave her a stern look and she reluctantly stopped humping him. 

“Okay, we’ll wait.” Liz said disappointedly, then she got off him. 

Red kind of wished Lizzie had continued to persuade him; he was rock hard. 

“Lizzie, you made me so hard…” Red said; he adjusted his boxers to accommodate his erection. 

Liz put her hand on the hard bulge in his boxers and gently rubbed it.

“I’m really horny, too. Why don’t we do it now?” Liz said impatiently. 

“…With or without a condom?” He asked. 

“With, so that tonight will be extra special.” She said. 

“…Okay. Hand me a condom.” He said, giving in; he couldn’t resist Lizzie. 

Red took his boxers off and tossed them aside. They were so in love and such a powerful attraction, they couldn’t get enough of each other. Liz excitedly reached over and grabbed a condom from the box on the nightstand. She decided to put it on this time; she unwrapped it and brought it closer to Raymond, so he positioned his erection straight up for her. She lustfully watched what she was doing as she gently rolled the condom down his shaft. 

“I wanna be on top.” Liz said. 

Red eagerly got settled on his back and watched Lizzie straddle him; she lightly ran her intimate flesh upwards along his cock, then she lifted up and guided him inside. He loved the way she felt when he first entered, and the way she blushed and breathed heavier as she took him deeper. 

“You’re very beautiful.” Red said quietly. 

She smiled and paused as she became distracted from her task of taking him all the way inside.

“Thank you. You’re really handsome.” Liz said softly. 

“Thank you.” He said, smiling slightly, then Lizzie concentrated again. 

Red watched Lizzie’s eyes close as she began slowly moving up and down. 

“Mmm Raymond…” She purred. 

“Yeah, it feels good, doesn’t it baby…” He said quietly. 

“_Yes_…” She moaned. 

Liz felt Raymond’s cock rubbing her walls, making her wetter, filling her perfectly. She looked down into his eyes for several moments, then she feasted her eyes on his bare chest. She felt him buck his hips and she closed her eyes again, tilting her head back in pleasure. His warm hands went up her thighs and held her hips to guide her movements. They found the perfect rhythm together as always. Liz felt Raymond starting to stimulate her g-spot, which caused her thighs to quiver; she couldn’t help trembling and she couldn’t help being vocal. He caused her body to do things of its own volition. Red was immensely gratified to feel Lizzie shaking and to hear her little mewls of pleasure. He seemed to be rubbing her g-spot very well. She moaned weakly and dug her nails into his upper abdomen. She then held his hands on her hips and rode him faster. 

Red moved Lizzie up and down quicker while he gave her fast, shallow thrusts. They both breathed heavily. He moaned quietly as he watched her breasts bouncing. Liz relished hearing that moan, and she became even more aroused. They simultaneously quickened the pace again. 

“Lizzie…I’m going to come soon…” Red breathed. 

Lizzie just mewled in response and went faster; he couldn’t tell if she was excited, frantic to come with him, or worried about him stopping too soon. It soon became clear that she was excited and frantic. She took a few gasping breaths and began tensing up. Her whimpers became louder until she cried out quite loudly with her orgasm. Red was thrilled; he watched Lizzie’s face as she was in ecstasy, and he thrust against her extremely tight walls. He groaned and held her down on him as he came, gushing heavily into the condom for several moments. Liz gently moved on Raymond to feel how squishy the condom was, then she bent forward and kissed him. 

“I love you so much.” Liz said. 

“I love you so much, too, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz studied him for a moment.

“You poor thing. You haven’t even had breakfast yet. Orange juice doesn’t count.” She said, then she slowly got off him. 

“Yes, I should probably replenish my energy…” He said, taking the condom off. 

“Yeah, you’ll need it for tonight.” She said giddily. 

Liz looked at the full condom before Raymond put it in the wastebasket; she couldn’t wait to feel him come inside her later. They’d done it unprotected once and they were immediately guilt-stricken and worried, so tonight was going to be a real treat. 

(To Be Continued…)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter because it kind of finishes the previous chapter. 
> 
> PS. Looks like the show has something sad in store for Red. Why can't they just give us all a happy ending, where he and Lizzie go off into the sunset??!!

Liz wanted to dress up for her dinner date with Raymond; they weren’t going anywhere super fancy, but she didn’t have any clothes or makeup at his place.

“Um, Raymond, I have to get ready for our date. I’ll go home and get ready and then I can come back.” Liz said.

“I’ll pick you up at your house, sweetheart. Just let me know when you’ll be ready.” Red said.

“Okay, give me like…forty minutes.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll be there.” He said.

“Okay, thanks.” She said, then she gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Liz walked to her house and rifled through her closet and drawers to find something to wear. She found her most suitable outfit and got dressed, then she did her makeup and hair.

Red pulled into Lizzie’s driveway and got out of his car, then he went to the door and rang the bell. Lizzie answered the door somewhat breathlessly and she looked excited.

“I’m ready!” Liz said.

Red smiled as he surveyed Lizzie; she was wearing a little more makeup than usual, a sleeveless blouse and an adorable black skirt. The skirt was his favourite part of her outfit; it captured his attention and his imagination with its very short length and ruffled hem. It was slightly flared and looked loose enough for her to be able to straddle him in it.

“You look extra beautiful. That _skirt_…” Red said.

Liz giggled happily.

“Thanks. You look extra handsome.” She said, thoroughly checking him out in his buttoned shirt, leather belt and trousers.

Raymond looked so sophisticated and manly, Liz suddenly felt a little too young for him. She wished she had some more sophisticated outfits.

“Are you sure I look okay? This is all I had.” Liz said, looking down at her clothes.

“Lizzie, you look amazing. I’ll be proud to show you off as my date, that’s for damn sure.” Red said earnestly.

She gave him a coy smile.

“Thank you.” She said.

Red opened the car door for Lizzie and watched her legs as she got in the passenger seat. _Wow_, he thought. He went around and got in the driver’s side, then he drove them to the Italian restaurant for dinner. They sat in a romantic corner together and both ordered the ravioli. They drank water since Liz was too young to have alcoholic beverages. The couple was reminded of their age difference, especially as the server seemed to be wondering what their relationship was. She kept eyeing them curiously from a distance. Liz finally became fed up with it; she stretched her leg out and flirtatiously ran her shin up the side of Raymond’s leg. Raymond responded by raising an eyebrow and then taking her hand and kissing it. Their relationship should be clear enough now for the server.

“Would you like dessert, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“No, thanks. I’m eager to go back to your place…” Liz said, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Hm. I see…I’m eager, too. Let’s go then, shall we?” He said, gesturing for the check.

Liz smirked, then she gave a smug look to the server as Raymond paid the check. They left and got into his BMW.

“It was lovely to take you out to dinner, Lizzie. The food was also quite good, but the server staring at us was annoying.” Red said, putting his seatbelt on and adjusting the rearview mirror.

“You noticed that too? Yeah, it was annoying. But I had a nice date with you anyway.” Liz said, then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Liz left a lipstick mark on his cheek, so she gently wiped it off with her hand. He smiled and checked in the mirror to see if it was gone, then he began driving. When they arrived back at his house, Red felt a little nervous; Lizzie seemed nervous, too. He realized they’d put too much pressure on themselves by saying how special the day was and that they would make love after their date.

“How about we play video games for a while?” Red suggested.

“Really?” Liz asked.

“Yeah, why not. It’s a good way to unwind. We can go get comfy in the bedroom…although I _love_ seeing you in that skirt.” He said.

“I can stay in the skirt while we play video games.” She said amusedly.

“I love you.” He said happily.

Liz laughed delightedly as Raymond hugged her.

“I love you too!” She said.

They went into the bedroom, then Liz watched Raymond untuck his shirt and take his belt off. She got on the bed as he started up the TV and Xbox, then they sat beside each other and began playing the game. After fighting zombies for a while, Liz went to the bathroom and freshened up. When she came back, it was Raymond’s turn to go freshen up. When he returned, she gave him a sultry look as she reclined on the bed. She used the remote to turn the TV off. Red took Lizzie’s hint and put the controllers away; he turned the Xbox off and took his shirt off. Lizzie’s legs looked incredibly sexy the way she was posing with one knee up and her short skirt up to her butt cheek. They were both at ease now, and things seemed to be flowing naturally. Speaking of flowing, Liz felt herself becoming very aroused as she watched Raymond undo his trousers and pull them down. He was standing near the foot of the bed, shirtless, and she could see the outline and bulge of his cock against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Liz unbuttoned her sleeveless blouse and took it off; Raymond gazed appreciatively at her black bra. She then reached up under her skirt and pulled down her purple panties. Red was enthralled as Lizzie coyly took her underwear off and dropped them beside the bed. She took her bra off and added it to her pile of clothing on the floor. Lizzie was now only wearing that delectable skirt. Red pulled his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them, then he slowly got on the bed, crawling up towards her legs. Her legs parted slightly, revealing her intimate folds to him. He kissed the inside of her knee, and this seemed to be the key to opening her legs further. Red planted kisses up her inner thigh, then he gently lifted the skirt a little bit higher. Lizzie slid down further so that she was lying flat on her back; this brought her intimate flesh closer to his face and caused her skirt to ride up.

“Mmm…” Red rumbled lustfully; Lizzie was eager to feel his mouth on her, so he gladly obliged.

Liz felt Raymond’s warm mouth latch onto her sensitive flesh, causing her to moan quietly and spread her legs wider. His wet tongue lightly flicked up and down on her clit, tantalizingly tickling it, making her crave more stimulation. Red felt Lizzie lift up very subtly to get more pressure on her clit. He grabbed handfuls of the sexy skirt at her hips and began firmly licking her. She started breathing heavier and he could feel her clit becoming harder. He sucked it and she whimpered sweetly. Liz was in bliss; Raymond always gave her mind-blowing pleasure. She was hooked on it, and on him. Liz wanted to make love now but Raymond kept using his tongue, driving her closer to climaxing. She allowed herself to get lost in the sensations and climb towards the peak. Red was thrilled as Lizzie’s thighs became shaky; her clit was very hard and he suckled the pert bundle of nerves. She whimpered and closed her legs slightly, and a few moments later, she moaned and arched up as she orgasmed. Liz felt the waves of pleasure go through her, then she quickly became too sensitive for the stimulation, so she pulled back from Raymond. He let go of her hips and looked up at her face.

Liz was glad that Raymond wasn’t finished with her yet. He grasped the elastic waistband of her skirt and slowly pulled it down. Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie as she became naked. He was so aroused, he’d left a tiny wet spot on the sheet from his pre-cum. He crawled on top of her and nuzzled her neck. Liz moaned softly and rubbed her inner thighs against Raymond as he settled between them. She moaned again when she felt his warm, smooth cock lightly drag down along her folds. His entire length rubbed against her, then she felt his wet tip at her entrance. Liz felt Raymond reach down and guide his tip to rub her inner lips, which opened for him. He slipped against her vagina and their fluids mixed, creating the most exquisite lubricant.

“Oh god…_Raymond_…” Liz moaned breathily.

“Yes baby…it feels amazing…” Red said quietly.

“Mm…” She hummed softly.

Red gently pressed forward and slipped inside Lizzie. This was the second time they felt each other without a condom and this time, they could enjoy it guilt-free because of the pill. It made the experience even better. There was nothing more pleasurable than the two of them creating their own natural lubricant, feeling each other fully, with his smooth warm skin against her slippery silken walls. Red went deeper and he could feel Lizzie becoming wetter in response to him. He moaned as he pulled back slightly and nudged deeper again, then he began thrusting at a gentle but steady pace. Liz brought her knees up higher at Raymond’s sides and she held onto his back as she eagerly rocked her hips to meet his thrusts.

“Ohhh it’s so…mmm…” Liz moaned blissfully.

“_Yes_…” Red breathed in her ear.

Liz felt their lovemaking becoming more slippery, so Raymond was gliding in and out, gently going over her g-spot. She arched her back and reached down to pull his butt with each thrust. He took the hint and went a bit faster and harder. Liz mewled in pleasure. Red was enraptured by the feel of Lizzie tightly surrounding his cock, and the sweet sounds she was making. They had the most amazing lubrication from how aroused they both were; he was being tightly pumped by her slick walls.

“Lizzie…” Red groaned in pleasure.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered excitedly.

Red felt Lizzie’s nails scrape up his back, then dig into his shoulders; her feet lightly rested on his butt. She was becoming tighter and more tense; she was panting and mewling weakly. Liz was nearing the brink as Raymond continuously gave her slippery stimulation inside, including her g-spot. He thrust faster as they both urgently needed release. Liz became breathless and she saw stars as she tipped over the edge into a powerful orgasm; she held Raymond close and whimpered as the intense pleasure coursed through her. Red was thrilled and gratified, plus Lizzie squeezed him tighter, so he immediately came. He moaned breathily close to her ear, and he pushed deeper as he spurted and gushed warmly into her. Liz felt Raymond gently moving inside her as he orgasmed and she could feel that incredibly erotic sensation of his warm slippery semen. She moaned in gratification and rubbed his back.

“I love you.” Liz whispered.

Red kissed Lizzie’s ear and neck.

“I love you too, baby.” Red said quietly.

Lizzie moaned softly as she writhed beneath him, revelling in their intimacy as he was still inside her.

“It feels so good.” She purred.

“Yeah, you like that…” He rumbled.

Red smiled as Lizzie shivered in pleasure; he gently withdrew and then slipped against her clit. She gasped and whimpered for a few moments, then she climaxed again.

“Wow.” Liz said as she came down from the peak.

Raymond chuckled close to her ear, then he kissed her cheek and they looked at each other.

“This was a very fun celebration.” Red said quietly.

Liz giggled.

“Yeah, it was. I’m happy that we get to do it like this, without a condom from now on.” Liz said.

“I am too. You feel even better around me…” He said softly.

“Mm. I love feeling you come inside me…” She said.

“It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.” He said, nuzzling into her neck.

“Raymond, you’re gonna turn me on again already. You’re too sexy. I can’t take it.” She said.

Red laughed and rolled off Lizzie.

“You’re sweet.” Red said.

Lizzie snuggled against him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“Are you ready for bed?” Liz asked.

“Yeah. Are you?” Red said.

“Yep. I’ll just go to the bathroom first.” She said.

“Okay.” He said.

Liz got up and went to the bathroom; she tidied herself with some toilet paper, then she washed her hands and returned to bed. She got under the blankets and moved closer to Raymond, who eagerly embraced her. She sighed contentedly as she relaxed against his warm body.

(To Be Continued…)


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Liz was daydreaming last night as she and Marcie chatted on MSN Messenger.

Marcie: _Are you still there?  
_ Liz: _Yep, sorry. Just thinking.  
_ Marcie: _I can guess what or should I say who you’re thinking about.  
_ Liz: _Of course. He’s perfect.  
_ Marcie: _Wow, perfect, huh?  
_ Liz: _You know what I mean. Perfect for me.  
_ Marcie: _haha Yeah, I know.   
_ Liz: _We did it without a condom last night, cuz my pill works now. It was amazing.  
_ Marcie: _Awesome. Was it truly better than with a condom?  
_ Liz:_ omg. Yes. The condoms were still good and we both loved having sex anyway, but this was extra special and it felt…I dunno  
_ Marcie: _Perfect? :P  
_ Liz: _Yeah  
_ Marcie: _Not to freak you out, but what if you get pregnant?  
_ Liz: _Thanks, Marcie.   
_ Marcie: _Just curious.  
_ Liz: _We’d both be happy, actually. He told me he wants to be a dad, and I think he’d be an amazing dad. I’m not sure I’d be ready to be a mom yet, but I’d love to have a baby with him in the future.   
_ Marcie: _Aww. You guys are so cute.  
_ Liz: _Thanks. :)  
_ Marcie: _Your dad would flip out, though. But he’d come around eventually. I bet he’d make the best grandpa!  
_ Liz: _lol yeah, but let’s not think about that yet.  
_ Marcie: _haha  
_ Liz: _Gotta go, Raymond’s calling.  
_ Marcie: _K_

Liz closed her laptop and answered her phone.

“Hi, Raymond, how are you?” Liz said.

“Hi Lizzie. Good, and how are you doing?” Red said.

“Good! I was just chatting with Marcie online.” She said.

“That’s good, sweetheart. I was wondering…uh…this probably isn’t your thing, but would you be interested in coming with me to a meeting? Well, we’ll be golfing, actually. I’ve been invited by one of my fellow investors. He’ll be bringing his girlfriend. This probably sounds extremely boring…” Red said.

Liz smiled as she listened.

“Sure, I’ll go with you!” Liz said happily.

“Really?” He said in surprise.

“Of course. Do I have to wear golf stuff?” She said.

Red chuckled.

“No, you can wear a tank top and shorts or whatever you’d like.” He said.

“Okay. When is it?” She said.

“Tomorrow morning at ten. Is that okay?” He said.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She said.

Red was amused when Lizzie giggled into the phone.

“What?” He asked.

“I didn’t know you golfed.” She said.

“I only do it when I’m invited by people who golf. I’m not bad at it, though.” He said.

Lizzie giggled again.

“I can picture you in a visor and a colourful sweater, with light pants.” She said.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much my outfit for tomorrow.” He said comically.

Liz laughed.

“Okay, that sounds cute.” She said amusedly.

“I was joking. But I will be wearing a polo shirt and light coloured trousers.” He said wryly.

“Nice.” She said, smirking.

“Alright, it’s a date. What are you doing for the rest of today?” He said.

“Not much. I’ll just visit with Dad when he gets home from work.” She said.

“Okay, sweetheart. Are you staying home tonight?” He said.

“I dunno. Do you want me to come over?” She said flirtatiously.

“I would _love_ for you to come over, but you don’t have to.” He said.

“I want to. I’ll have supper with Dad and visit for a while, then I’ll come over tonight, okay?” She said.

“Sounds wonderful. You can just use your spare key to let yourself in. No need to ring the bell.” He said.

“Okay!” She said happily; this was another step towards a more serious relationship.

“Excellent. See you later, Lizzie.” He said softly.

“See you later, Raymond.” She said.

They hung up and both looked forward to spending the night together and then going golfing in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Dad, what should I wear to go golfing with Raymond? He says I can wear whatever I want, but I don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb.” Liz said as they ate supper together.

“Uh…probably something light and summery; and wear sunscreen, of course.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but like…specifically.” She said, hoping for more advice.

“I’m not really sure. If Red says you can wear anything, then it’ll be fine to wear anything. He knows what he’s talking about. He belongs to that…golfing type of world.” He said.

Liz laughed.

“Golfing type of world?” Liz said.

“Yeah, you know…rich people, playing golf. You know he’s got a yacht, too, right?” Sam said.

“Does he?” She asked.

“Yep. He named it ‘Baby Blues’. I think he named it because of your pretty blue eyes, but he’s never admitted it.” He said.

Liz gaped at him.

“Really?!” She asked.

Sam nodded as he chewed.

“Wow.” She said dreamily.

“Yeah. He’s unbelievably wealthy.” He said.

“…Couldn’t you invest with him and get more money? You wouldn’t have to work anymore.” She said.

Sam chuckled.

“He’s given me opportunities plenty of times, and I know he’s been successful, but I’m fine with how things are. Besides, I’d be bored out of my ass if I didn’t work.” Sam said.

Liz laughed.

“For real?” Liz asked.

“Yes, sweetie. I’m not envious of Red, I’m just trying to point out that the people he knows…who he goes golfing and yachting with…they might be snobs. Don’t take it personally.” Sam said wisely.

“But Raymond isn’t a snob.” She said.

“No, he’s great. He’s always looked after us and given you special treats. He always offers to help without being condescending. You know, Lizzie…the more I think about it, the more I realize you’re with the right man.” He said.

Liz blushed lightly and just stared at her dad; this conversation just kept getting more surprising. He smiled at her shocked expression.

“I know you’re surprised I feel that way, but really, Red is quite the amazing guy. And you’re the apple of his eye. Always have been, always will be. He may be loaded but he’s down to earth and genuine. He spends it wisely and he’ll use it to take good care of you…and a family, if you decide to have one.” Sam said thoughtfully.

“…Have you been talking to Marcie?” Liz asked suspiciously; what was with all the family planning talk today?

“No, not since she was here a long time ago. Why?” Sam said.

“No reason.” She said, shaking her head dismissively.

Sam was a bit puzzled by the sudden off-topic question, but he moved past it.

“So anyway, I’m happy for you. Just be wary of _other_ rich people. That was my original point.” Sam said wryly.

“Okay, Daddy. I will.” Liz said, smirking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz had her big tote bag full of clothes, makeup, sunscreen and so on, and she fumbled around in it until she found the spare key to Raymond’s house. She used it and went inside, then she closed and locked the door behind her.

“Raymond, it’s just me.” Liz called to him.

“I’m in the bedroom!” He called to her.

Liz went to the master bedroom and found Raymond ironing some trousers, presumably for the golf tomorrow morning. He was wearing nothing except boxers.

“Hi, sexy.” Liz purred flirtatiously as she surveyed him.

“Hi baby. You think ironing is sexy?” Red teased.

“Only when _you’re_ doing it…In your _boxers_…” She said appreciatively.

Red chuckled.

“Make yourself at home, I’m just finishing up now.” He said.

Liz put her tote bag down and dug out her clothes for tomorrow.

“Are these okay? I’ve got a buttoned sleeveless blouse, and a skort, in case I have to bend over to fetch golf balls or something.” Liz said.

“Perfect! I won’t make you fetch golf balls, though.” Red said.

“Okay.” She chuckled.

“Do you need them ironed?” He offered.

“Nope, they’re good. I’ll hang up the top.” She said.

Red nodded and turned off the iron; he unplugged it and draped the trousers over a chair. He set the ironing board aside, then he turned his full attention to Lizzie, who was undressing to get ready for bed. She unhooked her bra and took it off, then she pulled her panties down. She gave him a coy smile.

“I guess I’ll get naked, too.” Red said, then he took his boxers off.

Lizzie shyly glanced downwards, then she slid into bed, under the blankets. Red went to his side of the bed and got in. Lizzie turned towards him and she was smiling, so he caressed her cheek.

“You look happy.” Red said softly.

“I am.” Liz said.

“Good. I’m happy, too. I’ve never been happier, actually.” He said, smiling gently.

“Good. Um…my dad and I were talking earlier…I didn’t know you had a yacht. Do you use it much?” She said.

“Ah, he told you about ‘Baby Blues’. I use it occasionally. Would you like to go on it sometime?” He said.

“Yeah, that would be cool.” She said.

Red noticed that Lizzie looked like she wanted to say something, but she held back.

“…Yes, I was inspired by your beautiful eyes when I named it. I never told your dad that, for fear of seeming weird…You were about thirteen when I bought it. You have the most amazing blue eyes, like oceans.” Red said.

“You’re really sweet, Raymond.” Liz said softly; she was quite moved by the romance and his thoughtfulness.

He gently kissed her in response. Liz stroked Raymond’s cheek, jaw and chin while she lovingly studied his face.

“You’ve got amazing eyes, too.” She said dreamily.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

Red kissed Lizzie again and she smiled, so he did it again and she giggled.

“I love you.” Red said.

“I love you too.” Liz said.

Liz gave Raymond a lasting kiss and she lightly rubbed his chest. She hummed softly in pleasure at the feel of his bare chest, and she placed her hand over his heart, which was beating faster now.

“I can feel your heartbeat.” Liz said.

“Hm. Because I’m getting excited.” Red said flirtatiously.

“Oh…let me see…” She said, peeking under the blankets; he was indeed starting to get aroused.

Liz smiled at Raymond and reached under the blankets to gently grasp his member.

“Let me make you more excited…” Liz said, now slowly stroking him.

Red sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie’s hand went up and down, making him more horny. He was becoming hard in her hand and she was clearly thrilled.

“Mmm…I love feeling you like this, making you hard…” Liz purred softly.

Liz was enthralled with the feel of Raymond’s very warm, silky smooth erection in her hand; she loved seeing the pleasure and desire on his face, too. She was perfectly willing to continue and make him come like this, but he had other ideas.

“Are you excited, too, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly.

“God yes.” Liz said intensely.

He smirked briefly.

“Can I feel you? I want to make you wet.” He said lustfully.

Liz laid on her back and opened her legs while she used her closest hand to pleasure Raymond. His hand lightly travelled up her inner thigh, then warmly covered her intimate area. Red revelled in the sensation of Lizzie’s soft delicate flesh. He used the pads of his fingers to gently press in circles, gradually making her clit harder and more pronounced. She moaned and excitedly increased her efforts with her hand. They looked intensely into each other’s eyes as Red rubbed her inner lips with the tip of his middle finger. His fingertip became wet and it slipped between her inner lips, parting them slightly.

“Ohhh Lizzie…You feel exquisite.” Red said breathily as his fingertip delicately glided against her opening.

“Mm…So do you.” Liz whimpered.

Red was pleasantly surprised by the amount of fluid Lizzie was secreting, coating his finger with the clear, stretchy gel-like discharge. Neither of them realized the significance, but she was ovulating. Her body was especially fertile lately. Red had the overwhelming urge to feel her special lubrication on his cock.

“Do you want to make love, baby?” Red asked.

“Yes!” Liz purred.

Red got on top of Lizzie and positioned his tip at her incredibly slippery opening. She moaned softly and pulled him closer, so he pushed forward and easily slipped inside.

“Oh fuck…” Red breathed in ecstasy.

Liz mewled her agreement and writhed slightly. As Raymond started thrusting, Liz rocked her hips to meet his movements; it felt even more amazing than usual because of how wet she was.

“Oh my god…” Liz moaned breathily.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart.” Red rumbled.

“_Yes_…you…make me wet…mm!” She purred, then she just whimpered because she was in mind-numbing bliss and couldn’t talk anymore.

Red thrust faster; Lizzie was tightly slipping up and down his cock, and he was already about to come. Thankfully, Lizzie was close to the peak as well. She panted and lightly clawed his back, holding to her. She grasped his shoulders and became rigid; she stopped meeting his thrusts and just let him drive into her at his very quick pace. Liz was getting continuous stimulation as Raymond slipped against her g-spot. It made her toes curl and it stole her breath. She gasped and whimpered intensely as she felt her orgasm hit her. She felt Raymond lose his rhythm, thrusting a few more times before coming. Red’s breath caught, then he groaned quietly as he gushed into Lizzie over and over again.

Liz felt Raymond shudder with the last of his orgasm and it caused her to experience another wave of pleasure. She giggled delightedly, then he kissed her. She was so sensitive, the slightest movement caused an extremely pleasurable zing throughout her body.

“Raymond, stop moving. You’re making me jump.” Liz said giddily.

Red ground his hips on purpose, just to make Lizzie twitch again, then he stopped and chuckled.

“You’re adorable.” Red said lovingly.

“Thanks.” She said shyly; she didn’t see why her involuntary orgasmic spasms were cute, but she appreciated the compliment.

“That was just…wow.” He said.

“I know!” She agreed happily.

Red kissed Lizzie again, then he gently withdrew from her and slumped down next to her.

“I guess we should sleep now. Don’t want to be late for golf.” He said humorously.

“It’ll be fun. Well, I don’t know how fun golf is, but I’m sure it’ll be…an enjoyable morning.” She said.

Red laughed.

“Yes, it should be enjoyable. I hope. It can drag on a bit…I’ll try to make sure you’re not bored.” He said.

“It’ll be fine. Relax.” She said, smiling.

“Alright. Night, Lizzie.” He said.

“Night.” She said.

Liz snuggled up to Raymond and they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Lizzie was somehow abandoned and subsequently given to Sam to take care of. Red was just a close friend ever since Sam adopted little Lizzie. Red hadn't rescued her from a fire.

Liz was nervous to meet Raymond’s golfing partner and the man’s girlfriend, but they seemed friendly enough. The man, named Graham, seemed surprised when he met her; it was probably because she was younger than expected. Graham’s girlfriend, Louise, also seemed surprised but she quickly took Liz under her wing so to speak. Louise wasn’t interested in golfing, so she sat in the golf cart to watch.

“Here, you try this one, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Oh, no! I can’t golf.” Liz said.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz went over to Raymond and he stepped up close behind her, helping her get into position; she would enjoy golf if it was going to be like this.

“Loosen up a little. You’re too tight…” Red said in Lizzie’s ear.

Liz giggled and blushed lightly, and she relaxed her arms while Raymond guided her. Graham and Louise smirked at each other as the lovebirds flirted.

“Now, when you’re ready…just do a nice, smooth stroke…” Red said quietly.

“Oh…” Liz said softly; Raymond was making golf sexy.

Raymond stepped away and Liz took the shot; it was okay, as far as she could tell.

“That was very good for your first time.” Red said.

Liz gave him a coy smile.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.” Liz said giddily, then she returned to sit in the golf cart with Louise.

“He _really_ loves you.” Louise said.

“Yeah, he does. We’re very much in love.” Liz said as she gazed adoringly at Raymond.

“It reminds me of when Graham and I first met. The novelty has worn off a little now, but we still love each other of course.” Louise said.

“Oh. I can’t picture the novelty wearing off…I hope it doesn’t.” Liz said.

“It might not, Liz, you never know. But if it _does_, it’s perfectly natural. You can still be happy and have a satisfying relationship, it just might not be as…intense.” Louise said wistfully.

“Okay.” Liz said, considering the older woman’s perspective.

Over by the tee, Graham leaned close to Red.

“How did you get together with Lizzie, if you don’t mind me asking.” Graham said.

Red smiled proudly.

“I’m friends with her, and her father. We loved each other as friends for a long time, then…she developed a crush on me. We took things from there—when she turned eighteen of course!” Red said.

Graham chuckled.

“I see. You’re an incredibly lucky guy.” Graham said in astonishment.

“I know. I’ve never been happier.” Red said.

In the golf cart, Louise glanced at Liz.

“So is Raymond your first serious boyfriend?” Louise asked nosily.

“He’s my first boyfriend ever, actually.” Liz said shyly.

“Oh wow, okay.” Louise said in surprise.

“Is that…weird?” Liz asked.

“No, it’s just a bit different. I’m a little jealous, to be honest. My first boyfriend was…well, let’s just say it wasn’t a good experience. But Liz, if he’s your first…are you curious about what it might be like with other guys?” Louise said.

“Hell no! I can’t even imagine being interested in any other guys. Raymond is the one for me. He’s my perfect match.” Liz said.

“That’s admirable.” Louise said.

“No, it’s just the truth.” Liz said.

“Hm.” Louise responded, lost in thought. She wished she had a relationship like that but sometimes she tired of Graham.

As Red watched Graham prepare for his swing, he was puzzled when Graham stopped and came closer to him.

“My curiosity is getting the better of me, and I have to just ask…Were you her first?” Graham said.

Red sighed.

“I’d rather you didn’t pry.” Red said firmly.

“…I’ll take that as a yes. Wow, you really are lucky. I can just imagine what that must be like.” Graham said.

Red wanted to punch him for imagining what it was like.

“Lizzie and I have to get going.” Red said angrily.

“What? Don’t take offense…” Graham said.

“I _do_ take offense, and you're lucky I'm simply walking away.” Red said.

Red went to Lizzie at the golf cart and offered his hand to her; she took it and he escorted her away from the nosy couple.

“We’re leaving.” Red said as they walked.

“Why?” Liz asked.

“Graham was being a rude asshole.” He explained.

“Oh. Louise was a bit rude, too.” She said.

“Let’s go home and relax.” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at Raymond’s house, Liz was wondering if the failed golf session would negatively affect his investment.

“Is this going to ruin your investment or something?” Liz asked worriedly.

“Oh, no, sweetheart. Not at all. He’s just one of many investors in a company. It was more of a social thing, but…he turned out to be a jackass.” Red said.

“Hm. I think Louise thought I was weird, or our relationship was weird, but she also seemed jealous. Why do people have to be so…I dunno…judgmental?” She said.

“I don’t know, Lizzie. But that’s their problem. They’re judgmental jackasses, and we’re happy.” He said, smirking.

“Yeah.” Liz chuckled as she curled up against him on the sofa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several weeks had passed and Liz spent most of her time with Raymond. They were blissfully happy together, and only surrounded themselves with people who were understanding of their relationship. The couple were ready to take the next step; they were planning to talk to Sam about the subject of her moving in. It was their three-month anniversary, but Liz didn’t feel up to celebrating, or talking to her dad about moving in with Raymond. She felt nauseous, and she just almost threw up. Liz weakly came out of the bathroom.

“I don’t feel good, Raymond. I think…maybe…I should take a pregnancy test, just to be sure…” Liz said.

Red’s heart skipped a beat.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll go buy a few. Come over here and rest.” Red said, fussing over the blanket and cushions on the sofa.

While Lizzie got somewhat comfortable, Red grabbed a bucket and put it in front of the sofa. He touched her forehead and she didn’t feel feverish; he petted her head.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, then he rushed off to the drug store.

Liz managed to doze for a little while, then Raymond returned with three pregnancy tests.

“Just in case we need to redo it or whatever.” He explained.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Do you have to pee? You can do the test now.” He said eagerly.

“Yeah, I’ll do one now.” She said, getting off the sofa.

Liz felt slightly less nauseous now; she went into the bathroom and performed the test, then the anxious waiting began. She didn’t really expect to be pregnant because she’d been on the pill, but it was possible. Liz didn’t want to wait alone, so she left the bathroom and carried the test over to Raymond.

“Is it done?!” Red asked anxiously.

“Not yet, I just didn’t want to wait alone.” Liz said.

“Oh, alright. Come here, sweetheart.” He said, then he put his arm around her.

They stared at the display and before their eyes, the result slowly appeared. They had to double check what it meant. Liz felt faint all of a sudden; she was pregnant. She looked in shock at the test, then at Raymond, who was also in shock. He decided to triple-check the symbol and the manual to be sure it was positive. They were speechless for several more long, tense moments, then Red embraced Lizzie. He pulled back to watch her reaction.

“The pill mustn’t have kicked in when we…” Liz said vaguely, staring at the test.

Red studied her face carefully.

“How do you feel about this, Lizzie? Are you okay? What are you thinking?” Red asked.

“…I’m in shock, but…It’s amazing. I think. I don’t know, it’s like I can suddenly feel it in there.” Liz said, putting her hand on her lower abdomen.

Red couldn’t help smiling; for him, this was the best news ever, but he wanted to know what Lizzie thought. He waited patiently.

“…We’re gonna be a mommy and daddy.” Liz said, then she began smiling.

Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands and kissed her.

“Yes! Oh my god, I can’t believe it. I love you.” Red said excitedly.

He knelt down and put his cheek against her tummy, which made her laugh.

“Lizzie, you’re amazing.” He said, then he kissed her tummy.

“I love you too, Raymond.” She said, running her fingers through his hair.

Red kissed her tummy again, then he stood up.

“Let’s go tell my dad.” Liz said.

Red’s stomach flipped over and jumped into his throat.

“Uh…are you ready to tell him right now?” Red said.

“Yes, he’ll be okay with it. I wanna share our big news!” Liz said.

“…Alright.” He reluctantly agreed; he wasn’t sure how ‘okay’ Sam would be with the news.

Red noticed Lizzie was walking in a slow, tense manner, almost like she was trying to be quiet.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“It’s just…I feel like I have to be careful with it.” She said.

Red smiled.

“It’s okay, Lizzie, you can walk normally. You don’t have to be _that_ careful.” He said.

“Okay.” She said, but she was still a little more cautious than usual as they went out the front door.

“I’ll drive you.” Red said.

Liz rounded on him in surprise.

“You just said I don’t have to be that careful.” She teased.

“Yeah, I know, but let’s just take the car instead of walking.” He said.

Liz chuckled and got into the passenger seat, then Raymond drove down the street to her dad’s house. Liz went in first.

“Daddy? It’s me and Raymond.” Liz called.

Sam came out of the hallway to greet them.

“Hi, what’s up?” Sam said, wondering about the unexpected visit.

Sam became concerned when Lizzie blushed and wiped a tear away from her eye.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked, rushing closer to Lizzie.

“Uh, Sam, we have some…news—“ Red said.

“Daddy, I’m pregnant. We just found out right now.” Liz said emotionally.

Red worried for his wellbeing; he was well within punching distance at the moment. He also worried for Sam’s wellbeing because he looked like he’d seen a ghost. As Lizzie became worried and started crying, however, Sam came back to his senses.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. I’m just in shock. How do you two feel about this?” Sam said.

“Happy.” Liz bawled, then she blew her nose in a tissue.

Red smirked sheepishly.

“We really _are_ happy.” Red clarified.

Liz chuckled slightly.

“Yes, we are. I’m just emotional.” She explained to her dad.

Lizzie finally left Red’s side and hugged Sam, so he held her tightly. He swallowed hard with emotion; his little Butterball was going to be a mom. It was hard to believe, but if they were happy, then he’d be happy for them. He’d also look forward to having a little baby grand-Butterball.

“Well, congratulations!” Sam said to Red and Lizzie, now that he knew they were excited about the news.

“Thank you, Sam.” Red said earnestly.

“Thanks, Dad. Sorry for the shock. We were shocked, too.” Liz said.

“No no, it’s okay. It’s a nice surprise, other than the heart failure for a few moments.” Sam joked.

They all chuckled.

Sam pulled back from Lizzie and surveyed her.

“So, how far along are you?” Sam asked.

“About eight weeks already.” Liz said.

“Jesus.” Sam said in surprise.

“Dad.” She said, reminding him not to overreact.

“Sorry, it’s just surprising. Two months already, and we all had no idea.” Sam said in amazement.

“I know. I was on the pill and everything. It must not have been effective yet…” She said, but she trailed off before going into too much detail.

Sam was glad she didn’t continue; it would be too much information.

“I see, okay. Where are my manners?! Come in and get comfy.” Sam said, ushering them into the living room.

Liz and Raymond sat on the love seat together while Sam sat on the sofa.

“Can I get you anything? Are you hungry, sweetie? Did you have your orange juice today?” Sam asked like the concerned father and prospective grandpa he was.

Liz smiled and chuckled.

“We had breakfast earlier, and I had orange juice.” Liz said.

“Okay, that’s good.” Sam said approvingly.

They all went silent, getting lost in thought as they processed the new situation. Red put his arm around Lizzie as she snuggled against him; he rubbed her arm and kissed her on the head.

“I can’t believe it.” Red said dreamily, then he kissed Lizzie on the head again.

“Yeah. You’re gonna be a dad, Red.” Sam said.

“Yes.” Red said happily.

“He’ll be the best dad. I mean, besides you, Daddy, of course.” Liz said, and they chuckled.

They both thanked her.

“Um…when should I go to the doctor?” Liz asked.

“Whenever you want. I think soon would be good.” Red said.

Sam nodded.

“Okay.” Liz said.

“I’ll make an appointment for you with my doctor. I’ll call the clinic now.” Red said.

“Okay, thanks.” Liz said.

Red got up and walked into the dining room to make the call. Liz glanced emotionally at her dad.

“Dad?” Liz said.

“Yes, sweetie?” Sam said.

“I don’t know how to be a mom. I’ve never had a mom.” She said.

Sam felt kind of guilty, and he wondered if he should’ve tried to find a mother figure for Lizzie.

“…You’ll be a great mom, Lizzie. You care, and you’re loving. There’s books and stuff, but mostly you’ll just learn along the way.” Sam said.

Liz nodded, but she wasn’t completely convinced. Her dad got up and left the living room, so she laid down and rested on a cushion. Sam went and found Red, who’d just finished his phone conversation.

“Red…Lizzie’s worried about not knowing what to do as a mother. She never had a mom.” Sam said in a hushed voice.

“Oh.” Red said sympathetically.

“It’s my fault. I just never found anyone suitable…” Sam said.

“It’s not your fault. Lizzie will be nervous of course, and so will I. Terrified is probably a better word, but we’ll be okay.” Red said.

Sam nodded and chuckled slightly.

“I told her she’ll learn along the way. But I hope you support her getting books, magazines, videos and so on, and go to classes with her, if that’s how she wants to prepare.” Sam said.

“Of _course_.” Red insisted.

“Good. Thank you, Red. You’ll be great.” Sam said, patting him on the shoulder.

They returned to the living room to find Lizzie asleep on the sofa. Red lovingly tucked her in using a throw blanket, then he joined Sam for a coffee in the kitchen.

(To Be Continued…)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos! I always appreciate it! I loved writing this story!

As Red and Sam finished their coffee in the kitchen, Lizzie still slept in the living room.

“Sam…” Red said quietly.

“Yeah?” Sam probed.

“This is a bit old fashioned perhaps, but I’d like your blessing…I’m going to ask Lizzie to marry me.” Red said.

“You have my blessing, Red.” Sam said.

“Thank you. I still have to find the perfect ring. I want to surprise her. Would you mind looking after her while I go shopping now?” Red said.

Sam smiled at Red’s enthusiasm.

“Go ahead. If she wakes up, I’ll tell her you went to run a few errands.” Sam said.

Red nodded.

“Thanks.” He said earnestly, then he swiftly left for the jewelry store he wanted to try.

Sam went and sat in the armchair in the living room, watching over his now very grown-up baby girl. She was sleeping peacefully, snuggled cozily under the throw blanket, and he was reminded of when she was little. She’d curl up in a blanket on the couch to watch Care Bears early in the mornings. Sam dabbed a tear from his eye. After quite a while, Lizzie stirred and woke up.

“Hi Dad, where’s Raymond?” Liz said.

Sam smiled. Of course that was her first question; she loved Red so much.

“He’s just out running a couple errands, he’ll be right back. How are you feeling?” Sam said.

“Okay. I’m a bit hungry, but I dunno if I can handle anything other than crackers.” She said, sitting up carefully due to her nausea.

“I’ll get you some crackers and water.” Sam said, then he went and fetched the items from the kitchen.

Sam returned to the living room and put the glass of water on the coffee table; he handed Lizzie the package of salted-top soda crackers.

“Here you go, sweetie. Should I get a bucket just in case?” Sam said.

“I should be okay, thanks.” Liz said humorously, then she opened the package of crackers.

Sam watched amusedly as she very carefully, very slowly ate a cracker.

“Are you sure you don’t want that bucket?” He teased.

“Yes, Daddy.” She said, smirking.

Sam chuckled, then they heard a car pull into the driveway.

“Red’s back already.” Sam said, and Lizzie’s face lit up.

Red came into the house and peeked into the living room; Sam was sitting there and Lizzie was awake, having a snack.

“Hi.” Red said cheerfully.

“Hey, that was fast.” Sam said.

“Yeah. How are you sweetheart?” Red said, going over to Lizzie and sitting next to her.

“I’m good.” Liz said.

Sam and Red made eye contact and Sam got the hint to give them some privacy for the special moment. He cleared his throat and left the living room; he stood just outside the living room, waiting to hear her response, but it was going to be a while. Red amusedly watched Lizzie nibble on a cracker; she became self-conscious and stared at him.

“What?” Liz asked.

“I’m just waiting for you to finish your cracker.” Red said eagerly.

“Oh.” She said, then she put the remainder on the coffee table.

Red slid down onto one knee in front of the sofa and pulled out the ring box. Liz nearly fainted; she felt like she stopped breathing for several moments. Raymond opened the ring box to show her the incredibly gorgeous, elegant, sparkling engagement ring sprouting from the white satin cushion.

“Lizzie, I love you more than anything and I always will. I’ll love our baby, too, and be the best dad I can be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Red said.

Liz was in shock, and she felt a few warm tears roll down her cheeks.

“Yes!” Liz said emphatically.

Red smiled happily and took the ring out of the box; he placed it on Lizzie’s finger and it fit perfectly. It looked absolutely beautiful on her. He sat on the sofa again and kissed her for several moments. Sam sniffled from the around the corner.

“You can come in now, Sam.” Red said.

Sam came back into the room and had to dab his eyes again.

“Congratulations!” Sam said as he sat on the other side of Lizzie.

“Thanks!” They both said.

“This is the biggest day we’ve had in…well, ever.” Sam said.

They all laughed.

“Look, Daddy.” Liz said, showing off the ring.

“Wow, that’s a stunner.” Sam said.

“It is!” She said giddily.

“It’s not even a fraction of how stunning you are, Lizzie.” Red said adoringly.

“Aww, Raymond…” Liz said.

They started kissing, so Sam got up from the sofa.

“Uh, I’m gonna go buy some groceries…” Sam said, then he left the house, leaving the happy couple to celebrate.

After making out on the sofa for a while, they realized they were alone.

“Let’s go to my room.” Liz said softly.

“Oh…are you feeling up to it?” Red said, intrigued.

“Yeah.” She giggled.

“Hm.” He responded.

Red gently took Lizzie by the hand and they went into her bedroom; she closed and locked the door. They quickly undressed and got on the bed together, kissing passionately. Red caressed Lizzie’s hip, then when she turned onto her back, he put his hand on her lower abdomen. Liz was amused and very happy as Raymond seemed to marvel at her tummy. He then moved his hand downwards and she opened her legs for him. Red gently pressed in circles, pleasuring Lizzie; he felt her clit getting harder and she was starting to grind her hips.

“Mmm…you like that, baby?” Red rumbled.

“Yeah, but I want you inside me.” Liz purred.

Red sighed lustfully as he got on top of Lizzie; he kissed her neck and lightly touched his erection to her sensitive folds. She writhed longingly, so he positioned himself and delicately nudged inside her.

“Ohhh Raymond, I love you so much.” Liz said breathily.

“I love you so much too, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz moaned as she felt Raymond gently rocking his hips, moving in and out until he was deep in her.

“Is this good, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“_Yes_…” Liz mewled.

Red moaned as he began thrusting. Lizzie was becoming wetter and making sweet little sounds. She rubbed his back and met his thrusts while holding him close. They were both so excited and feeling lovestruck, their pleasure was rapidly increasing. They quickened the pace and soon they were frantic. Liz reached down and lightly clawed Raymond’s butt cheeks, urging him to go faster, which he did. She whimpered and several moments later, she arched up in bliss as she orgasmed. Red thrust into Lizzie as she tensed on him and he groaned as he came; he gushed heavily into her until there was nothing left. They remained rigid for a few more moments, then they sighed and relaxed. Liz smiled as she put her hand on Raymond’s cheek. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, then they kissed.

They napped together and later had supper with Sam.

“Daddy, there’s one more bit of important news to cover today.” Liz said.

“Oh, there’s _more_?” Sam said.

“Yeah. I’m gonna move in with Raymond, as long as you’ll be okay on your own.” Liz said.

Sam smirked.

“I’ll be okay, Lizzie, I don’t need supervision just yet.” He said wryly.

Liz giggled.

“I just mean, I don’t want you to be sad and lonely. We’ll visit all the time.” She said.

“Sounds good, sweetie.” He said.

Sam was okay with it, but the next day when Lizzie was packing her things, he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“It’s okay, Dad, I’m just moving down the street.” Liz said.

Sam chuckled and nodded.

“I know, Butterball.” He said.

**—One year Later—**

Liz smiled brightly as she watched Raymond pace around the back patio, holding baby Corinne in her pastel yellow onesie with an embroidered rubber ducky on it. She gazed dreamily at their daughter, at Raymond, at his hand bearing the wedding band they’d picked out. Corinne was completely quiet and happy in her daddy’s arms.

“This is where mommy and I used to sit, watching fireflies. We’ll show you how pretty they are. How does that sound, hm?” Red said softly, now standing still and looking at Corinne’s sweet little face.

Corinne had fair hair and green eyes like her daddy; she cooed and reached up to touch his cheek. Liz chuckled as Raymond lovingly kissed and pretended to nibble Corinne’s tiny hand. They heard the cutest giggle from Corinne, which delighted them to no end. Liz stood up from the deck chair and gently hugged Raymond. She kissed him, then she kissed Corinne on the head. The baby’s cheeks dimpled and she giggled again. Liz and Raymond laughed.

“She’s such a happy baby!” Liz said.

“Yes she is!” Red said.

Corinne suddenly fussed, however.

“Oh, I think she’s hungry. Here, go to mommy, sweetheart.” Red said, gently handing her over to Lizzie for a feeding.

“She’s happy until she gets hungry.” Liz said humorously.

“Naturally. Who doesn’t get cranky when they’re hungry?” He said.

“Good point.” She said as she sat down and began nursing Corinne.

Liz smiled down at her.

“There, that’s better already, isn’t it baby girl? You'll get a full tummy.” Liz said soothingly.

Red adoringly watched Lizzie and Corinne. They were his whole world, and he couldn’t be any happier. Liz was pleasantly surprised when she got a kiss on the head from Raymond. She looked up and smiled at him. She couldn’t believe how amazingly happy she was; she was enjoying the life she wanted, with her soulmate.

** ~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Raymond continued being blissfully happy together and they were enthralled with Corinne. When she was in preschool, Liz became pregnant again and they had a son named Alexander. Corinne doted on her baby brother and the family was complete. Alexander had darker hair and blue eyes, taking after Lizzie. Sam was the loving, doting grandpa Liz and Red knew he would be. They had to make sure he didn’t spoil the kids too much, but he was great. Corinne ended up being a police officer while Alexander became a psychologist. Red and Sam joked that they both took after Lizzie’s interests rather than either of theirs, although Alexander was a snappy dresser like his dad and Corinne enjoyed sleight-of-hand magic tricks which reminded Sam of himself.


End file.
